To Melt The Snow
by PsychicDreams
Summary: [Thorki, ThorxLoki]Loki is sentenced to death and in order to save him, Thor must take him to one of the most dangerous places for his brother to be: Midgard. (After Thor/The Avengers, before TDW)
1. Chapter 1

(Story Disclaimer: I have never read any of the comics associated with the avengers. I'm going entirely on the marvel movies canon. This takes place after The Avengers, but before Thor: The Dark World and will greatly diverge from there. Also, not entirely sure where I'm going with this story, I don't have a plan in mind, I just had an idea of something that I wanted to write. Since I don't know what I'm doing with the story right yet, new chapters will be slow. Also, I'm taking a different route with Odin. I figure Odin would still love Loki very much as a father and would not want to lose him again. Call it artistic liberties.)

-0-0-0-0-

The day was almost unbearably warm and by rights, he should have found a shady spot to allow himself to cool, but Thor was a man possessed. He spared no heed to whatever was in his path and moved as fast as he could through the halls without actually running. His father's words were still ringing in his ears like the pounding of a drum, urging him to move faster while they still had the element of surprise.

_Odin's eye was bright, almost as if it held unshed tears. Thor knew his own must mirror it. Loki's punishment had been decided: death. While most of Asgard did not care too much for Midgard nor what Loki had done there, his actions there were taken into account when they debated his fate over his punishment for attempting to usurp Odin. Thor had always considered that he was alone in his belief that Loki had not intended for him to be banished, that he was as shocked as the rest of them, and that events spiraled out of control from there. Everything Loki had done, and all that had gone wrong, he had done to prove himself to Odin, but the more his brother had tried to hold onto control, the more it had slipped through his fingers. Loki's scheme had flung wildly out of his control, causing more harm that he'd ever intended, and that was Thor's firm belief, because he just could not stomach the idea that the little brother he'd grown up with could be that malicious._

_But death! Thor's voice could not be heard over the cacophony of voices calling for execution and he wondered in part if that was also being fueled by the fact that Loki was indeed not Asgardian, but Jotun. Odin had tried to reason, but they claimed his love for his son clouded his judgment and with such majority against him, even the Alfather could not go against them, not in such a short amount of time._

_Thor, enraged, had stalked from the grand hall then and to the training area. Even the Warriors Three and Sif had left him be, left him to take out his grief and anger on the training dummies and the ground. He had gotten his brother back only to lose him again…_

_Odin's abrupt presence was startling. Thunder clapping in the distance, a reaction to Thor's own turbulent emotions, did not slow his father's steps. "Thor, I cannot stop these proceedings. The outcry is too great for Loki's blood to his misdeeds."_

"_He does not deserve it!" Thor argued passionately, even though he knew it would make no difference. "Punishment, yes, but not death!"_

_There was a long pause before Odin responded. "Then will you humor an old man and brokenhearted father?"_

_He blinked. "What is it?"_

"_Take Loki and run. Give me time. I need time to find a punishment that they will accept and that would mean I would not have to lose my youngest son __**twice**__." A rueful smile touched his lips. "If you could get Loki to agree to perform some acts that are considered heroic, to redeem himself at all where you choose to go, that would be helpful as well."_

_How could this be? How could the Alfather himself be telling Thor to break the law? The one who had upheld it for so long, that it meant so much to? The man looking back at him was not the Alfather, but Odin Boreson, father of two sons and one he was about to lose again. It didn't take much for Thor to agree and he was at least grateful that he would not have to be the one to wrestle with Odin's internal guilt for breaking what he had upheld for so long._

"_Where should I go? How do I leave without using the Bifrost or the tesseract? "_

"_The Bifrost has some functionality returned. Not much, but Heimdall should be able to send you somewhere. It will be a one-way journey, so if you wish to leave for another world after, that will be up to you to find a way." Odin held up a pair of manacles that seemed so thin and insubstantial, not at all like the ones that had held him before. "This is keyed to Loki. It will suppress his magic, designed for him alone. Now go."_

If Heimdall was willing to heed his king, then Thor was not going to waste time letting the man reconsider which he was more loyal to, Asgard or Odin. No guards stopped him as he hurried down the prison steps. Loki's cell had been furnished to some degree. A cot to sleep on, a small table and chair to keep him comfortable, given only to him due to his status and familial ties. Loki's green eyes looked up from a book, reclined as he was on the cot, and he rolled his eyes at Thor's determined approach. "Did you hear, brother dear? I have heard whispers in the air that I'm to be executed. Are you relieved?" Thor ignored him and out of the corner of his eye, he noted a brief flash of confusion on his beautiful face. Instead, he focused on the golden forcefield that lined two of the four walls of his brother's prison. They were strong…but Mjolnir was stronger if he could find any weak spot.

"Did you come to gloat?" Loki asked, closing his book and standing. "I did not think you a gloating type."

Thor hauled back his hammer, listening vaguely as whatever Loki was saying faded into a confused 'What are you doing' and he threw it as hard as he physically could. It shattered one of the forcefields and Loki ducked just in time for the hammer to slam viciously into one of the walls behind him, leaving a massive crack that almost looked like a small crater.

He rushed in and grabbed Loki by the lapels of his green and grey shirt. "Thor! What—"

He ignored any questions and manhandled his brother out of the cell. It was not that he wouldn't explain, but that he didn't really know of what Odin actually planned to do and part of him was still enraged at what Loki had done. How could he not be? Yet if nothing else, Thor loved him too much to ever want to hurt him. It was a weakness and one he knew well. Whenever Loki would look at him with those eyes when he was younger, any anger would flee.

Guards rushed toward him and he called Mjolnir to him. The hammer slammed into one man, knocking him down to the floor and he kicked at another. He was really trying not to hurt them, as they were merely doing their duty, but they were also standing in the way.

"While this is fascinating, watching you commit treason, perhaps you could let me in on why you're doing this," Loki muttered as he was dragged from one corridor to the next until they found a balcony.

Thor wrapped his arm around his brother's waist and swung Mjolnir in circles, bringing him aloft and heading right for the Bifrost and Heimdall. "To stop your execution. Father needs more time to find another punishment that will placate the rest that call for your death."

Loki's green eyes went wide as saucers in absolute disbelief. "You're mad, Thor! The Alfather ordered you to _rescue_ the known war criminal Loki?! A mere Jotun?!"

"You are not a Jotun, you are Loki and you are his son!" he spat, almost roaring as they landed. Loki stumbled and landed on his knees at the abrupt contact with the ground and he moved quickly to Heimdall.

"Where do you desire to go?"

Thor said the first thing that came to his mouth: "Midgard. Find a man called Bruce Banner."

Loki stood up like lightning, wrestling with his bonds. "Even if what you're saying is true, you think the best place to spare me death is to bring me to one the place they want to kill me most?! You've taken leave of your senses!"

Heimdall ignored Loki as if he wasn't even there. "Very well."

To be honest…he was beginning to think that Loki might be right. What possessed him to take him to Earth where he was highly recognizable after what he had done and where everyone still held a grudge worse than those in Asgard? To even ask to go straight to one of the Avengers was even more foolish. However, Thor knew that he could not hide Loki alone on a world that he was still mostly unfamiliar with and if there was anyone that he knew there that could hide, it was his comrade Bruce Banner. He was also the one most likely to at least listen.

"On top of that, you are taking me to the giant green monster that attempted to kill me?!"

Thor grabbed Loki's neck and chin and dragged him toward the edge of the Bifrost as it began to spin, focused on a singular point. "Do you have anyone else you think is a better idea?" he pointed out fiercely as they began to be surrounded by colors. It was always quick and a bit rough, and the travel never left room for conversation. They landed in a forest, knocking some old trees down and it was muggy, and wet. It made him regret his armor, almost, as drips seemed to get in every chink of the chainmail.

"Marvelous plan," Loki muttered, the disdain as clear as day. "You claim your father wanted you to rescue me from certain death and take me from Asgard, yet you bring me to the place that despises me most. Well, what can I expect? You never were one for thoughts in general—"

The harsh grip on the front of his neck and chin shifted to hold him tightly by the back of his neck and Thor hissed desperately, "Pray be silent, brother! Let me think, let me breathe! My mind has been a whirlwind since the declaration and father's orders!"

"His orders," Loki sneered.

"Whether you believe it or not, he loves you dearly! He broke our laws for you! He could not bear, as I could not, to lose you to death a second time! Is it so hard to believe that our father—"

"_Your _father!" Loki almost roared at him. "I'm Jotun! Not of Asgard!"

"_You are Loki_!" he thundered back, almost nose to nose with the man now. "You are my brother, regardless of what you say!"

"You are a fool!" Loki spat and Thor roughly let him go. He yanked Mjolnir from his belt and dropped it on his brother's chest. "What are you doing now?!"

Considering for a minute, Thor grabbed the edge of his cape and tore it before stuffing it lightly in Loki's mouth and wrapping a piece of string to hold it there. "Stay here, do not speak and do not move. I will return quickly with Banner and then we can find a suitable place to…" To hide. The words galled him. He hated hiding and waiting, and it was entirely against his nature, but for Loki's sake, that was what they needed. Ignoring the fierce glare following him, he left. He knew that his brother would remain.

He dared not call on Heimdall's name to give him directions, so the god of thunder was left hunting for a way out of the forest. It must have just rained for the heavy canopy above dropped plenty of water over him. He was merely guessing at the exit of this vast place, but Heimdall would have set him as close as he could near the Avenger.

He came out of the forest near the edge on a hill overlooking a city that seemed awfully small and cobbled together. This…was going to be difficult. Banner was the best that he knew of hiding himself and Thor was well aware that he was recognizable in this world. Neither he, nor Loki, could enter without making it obvious who they were.

Still, he had a bit of a plan anyway. Loki claimed he didn't think, but while he was not nearly as smart as his brother, he did have his moments. It only left one problem: the very instrument of his plan was the only thing that was keeping Loki still. Pursing his lips, he returned to where he had left his brother and yanked him up, dragging him with him. After a minute of thought, he threw Mjolnir near the edge of a road out of the city, almost but not quite masked by some nearby bushes, and sat them both just inside the trees. If Banner was there and attempted to leave, surely he would notice the hammer.

It was a quiet time with Loki as night began to fall, the hours trickling by, as his brother could not talk and every time he lifted his hands to remove the gag that Thor had placed on him, Thor stopped him. He knew right then that he dared not let his brother speak because it would end up in an argument. Should things grow heated enough, Thor might lose what grip he had on his temper and it would devolve into violence.

The next day passed much the same and Thor kept glancing at the road. His patience wore thin and he was sorely tempted to stalk into the city, his appearance be damned, but that would only be counterproductive. Should SHIELD find out…

A truck was headed out of town and paused near the hammer, and Thor straightened in interest. Loki noticed and narrowed his eyes from his sulk, looking over too. After a minute, the vehicle pulled off the side of the road. The man that got out had a cap on that obscured his face, making it impossible to see as he stared down at the hammer. Curiously, hoping beyond hope it was the one that he sought, Thor stood up and pulled them further back into the tree line. He called Mjolnir to him…only to have it drop several feet away at the edge of the forest.

As he had hoped, the man followed. This time he didn't pause at the hammer's new position, but walked fearlessly among the trees. "Thor?"

That was Banner's voice!

Mjolnir flew past the man with such force the wind ruffled his nondescript clothes. Thor forced Loki back down to the ground and dropped the hammer on his chest before hurrying to the man. Best not to let him see just yet, to at least verbally prepare him…

"Banner!"

"Thor? What are you doing here?" His friend was calm, just curious as to what he was doing there and not assuming anything was wrong. That was good, at least he wouldn't have to calm him down before he became upset.

"Heimdall said you were here."

"Heimdall?"

He waved his hand, having no time to explain Heimdall's role. Now, for the first time, Thor regretted that there had been no time six months ago when he'd been on Midgard to explain to his new friends the structure of his world before he'd had to leave again. That would have made this so much easier.

"Banner, I must ask you for calm and an open mind. I need your help."

There was a long pause, Thor's behavior tipping off the smart man that something was wrong and he possibly wouldn't like what he was about to hear. "With what?" the man asked a tad cautiously.

"You must promise me, under no uncertain terms, that you will remain calm. That you will not…react."

He could see that his caution was alarming his friend and he cursed in his own language that he was making a muddle of it. "Thor… You know that my nature is uncontrollable. I'm _never_ calm."

He winced, but said, "It is because of your nature, your 'other' that I've come to you. You will at least attempt to remain calm and possibly listen to me."

"Just what exactly is going on here?"

"…It is about Loki."

The alarm in Banner's eyes escalated and he gripped the man's arms to hold him there in case he decided to inform someone else. "Did he escape Asgard?!"

"In a manner of speaking."

Loki's voice lanced across the silence and he cursed that of course Loki had managed to get the gag off without Thor around to supervise. Banner couldn't see him yet, but he would soon enough. He just didn't need his brother, who had a talent for alienating people within a few seconds. It was near miraculous.

"Not now, Loki!" Thor ordered, but it sounded much more pleading than he would have liked. Before there was any further response from the prone man, he turned back to Banner. "You must understand, they were to execute him. I couldn't let that happen! He is my brother! Father bid me save him, to give him time to find another punishment that did not involve death. Even thousands of years imprisonment, but not death. We need a place to hide."

"He's a criminal—"

"I know more than anyone what he is and what he did, Banner, but he is my brother. What he did before when I was briefly exiled…that was things spinning out of his control. I do not believe he wanted any of that to happen…and in your Manhattan, what color were his eyes?"

"Blue."

"Just like Eric Selvig's!"

"Are you suggesting that Loki was being manipulated too?" Bruce's voice was almost too calm, as if he were hunting for the right words so as to not set off Thor's volatile temper.

"Banner, Loki's eyes are _green_. They were never blue!" Chewing just a little on the inside of his cheek, Thor plunged on with his explanation. "Loki is my brother, Banner, but we are not…related by blood. Loki was born a Jotun."

"A what?"

"They are monsters—"

"No they are not!" he cut Loki off. "They are beings from another world near to Asgard. We have often been in conflict with them, but not now. During the last war with the Jotun, father found Loki there. He was small for a Jotun, they are like giants to most, and he was to be abandoned. Jotuns are a deep blue with markings, and _red_ eyes, Banner. Never once in his life, neither in his Asgard form nor as a Jotun, have his eyes been blue!"

Banner finally worked his arms free from Thor's grip and eyed him nervously. Thor could only wonder if he looked as wild as he felt, attempting to convince at least one person that Loki was not meant for death. "So you're saying that Loki was being controlled by the tesseract the way that Eric Selvig was. That he's not responsible for his actions. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"I do not argue that he deserves punishment for what he has done, but he does not deserve _death_! His actions against me before, when he fell to the abyss, I truly believe were not what he _intended_ and then after, he was being influenced—"

Mocking laughter from behind him grated on his nerves. "Oh, you are _such _a fool, brother. Always willing to see the best in everyone, even a monster like me."

"I will never give up on you Loki!" he growled and yanked Mjolnir to him. He could hear the rustling of the grass and bushes as Loki stood up. He was still dusting off his simple shirt and leggings as he walked closer.

Banner seemed to relax a little at seeing the chains. "Why come to me?"

"Because you were the most likely to listen and there is no better that I know that can find a place for us to hide. No one can know he's here. We just need time, please. Give us that. Surely you know a place somewhere on Midgard that can house us until then."

For what felt like an eternity, there was no response. He didn't know what was going on behind that gentle yet stoic face. His gaze flickered between the two siblings before he sighed heavily. "I can show you to a place that you'll be alone, but that's as much as I can do. Mind you, I don't trust him as far as I can throw him and I think I can throw him pretty far." There was the faintest of wry smiles on his lips at that.

"Thank you, Banner. Thank you." There were no words that Thor had that could properly express his gratitude. If, perhaps the stars aligned properly and he were lucky, he might have a chance to resurrect the man he'd played and grown up with that he would never believe ceased to exist.

"I wouldn't thank me," Bruce warned him. "If you lose control of him and he does anything bad like in New York, you'll be an enemy of the Avengers, forever."

Loki's eyes were considering on the shorter man. "So would you. Why would you risk it?"

"Because I know a little something about wanting to believe in redemption." Loki glared at Banner and soft smile, as if he resented the very idea that someone would assume he wanted redemption. "First we have to get out of Peru. I've got one home that might work, it's up near the Cascade Range in Oregon. I bought it right before…the other guy showed up but never used it. It was supposed to be just a cabin in the woods to get away from it all. The only problem is we can't exactly buy plane tickets after New York and remain inconspicuous."

Thor shifted. "I will take us there, but I have never tried flying with two." He eyed his brother and Banner. He had only one arm to hold someone and he dared not leave one of them behind. Without Banner, he wouldn't know where to go, but he couldn't leave Loki behind to scheme either. As he glanced at his brother and his chains, it was as if Loki figured out what he was going to do before he did, which was likely true.

"Don't even think about it, Thor."

"It's the only way, brother." He walked closer and grabbed his bound hands, forcing them over his head, so that Loki had no choice but to have his arms around Thor's neck. The outraged look on his brother's face made this clear this was not going to be a good, or silent flight, but he had no choice. His left arm wrapped around Banner's back and he began to swing Mjolnir in circles, but just as his feet left the ground, he stumbled back down. This was not as simple or as easy as he thought it might be. "It would help," he grunted, "if you actually held me, rather than fell limp like a dead fish." The short chain between the manacles had cut almost painfully in his neck when Loki had refused to do anything but let gravity pull his body back down.

"If you don't hold him, the cuffs will cut into your skin," Banner added in concern, watching the way Loki's wrists had briefly reddened from the position.

Loki seemed determined to ignore them and just sneered. Thor growled back in frustration. "Banner, hold onto my back."

"What are you thinking now?" Loki asked in suspicion, but Thor shifted and slid his left arm underneath his brother's rear, lifting him up and holding him against his side like a mother with their child. The rage in those green eyes was palpable and he thought he spotted a bit of embarrassment, but it wouldn't be necessary if Loki would just, for once, not argue with him. "I would welcome execution rather than this humiliation!"

"It is not my intent to humiliate you brother," he muttered, their faces forced to be close. It had been a long time that he'd been this close to Loki. Even before things had gone so terribly wrong, Thor couldn't remember when he had stopped hugging Loki. It must have been so long ago because all he remembered before the terrible incidents that had tore his family apart was his arrogance and inattention, his focus on merely war and fighting. If he had been more perceptive to Loki's feelings, could he have stopped this?

He swung Mjolnir again after he felt Banner shift into position and this time his attempt at flying was more successful. There was no ignoring the seething that Loki felt and he did his best to ignore the whispered vitriol in his ear, but it saddened his heart like nothing else. He had saved his brother from the executioner, but he had yet to save him from himself.


	2. Chapter 2

(Some slight humor. Guess now I need to decide what I'm doing with the story...)

Loki had cursed every deity he had ever heard of that the chain between the manacles wasn't longer so that he could wrap it around Thor's neck and strangle him. Being held against the god of thunder's side like a child was humiliating and he was sure to let the man know in no uncertain terms just how angry he was. It had been almost amusing after a bit that Thor had committed treason for him, but now any hint of that had worn off quickly.

They landed with a thump on the ground and Banner let go from Thor's back. He fumbled in a small bag he carried with him and pulled out what appeared to be keys. Loki shifted after a minute and glared at his brother's face so close. He finally yanked his arms back and hissed, "Put me down now, Thor!"

Beautiful blue eyes flickered to him, expression almost unreadable, as if he were…considering it. The truth was, as much as it frustrated him beyond anything else, Loki knew that he could not squirm out of the hold. Thor was just, frankly, too strong. He could feel the muscles pressing into him as they him up with no strain. "I'm warning you, Thor…"

"And you will do what, brother? Your magic is bound and you have no weapons."

"I do not need a weapon to hurt you, or are you too arrogant to realize that?"

Before Thor could reply, the door swung open and Banner had turned to them. "It's probably best if I don't stay, I've been told SHIELD tracks us and they'll be led right to you."

Finally he felt the arm underneath his rear loosen and Loki yanked himself from his brother's grip, standing on his own. He straightened his clothing as best he could and was glad that he was released. The last thing that he wanted Thor to know was that he had harbored some very unbrotherly thoughts long before the events that had torn them apart. Was it his fault that Thor was a stunning man to look at? Loki had spent most of his years forcing that thought away, burying it and his desires deep inside.

"Thank you, Banner," Thor said, the relief in his voice palpable.

Loki stalked into the small building that had little more than three rooms, covered in darkness. From where he was standing, he could see a small bedroom with a small bed, a kitchen area opposite that, and the main room.

He didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation because it would make little difference. They would be found because Thor was an idiot. Did he think that SHIELD wouldn't be paying attention to him even if they had returned to Asgard six months ago? They would most likely be paying attention if he returned and it wouldn't be long before they found him. To bring him to Midgard after everything was perhaps one of his worst ideas, then to compound that with asking an Avenger to help him, was the height of stupidity.

Heavy footsteps were behind him, interrupting his thoughts, and the door swung closed. He'd know that gait anywhere, the sheer weight of his brother was nothing to sneer at. "What exactly are you hoping to accomplish by doing all this?"

Thor sat in a chair near a table with a sigh and Loki studied him. He truly looked worn down, and there was none of the arrogance he had associated with Thor the last time they had been on the same side. It was as if he had…matured at some point, which the trickster had sworn would never happen. There was a sadness in his eyes as he looked at Loki. "To save your life."

"For what purpose?" he spat, finding a lounge and dropping down on it. "For me to spend the rest of eternity in prison, alone and forgotten? I'd rather take the axe."

"Well I wouldn't!" Thor argued heatedly, slamming his fist on the table. "I would do anything to save you, Loki, but I can only do so much without your help!"

"My help?!" He laughed derisively. "What would you need _my_ help for? You've never needed it, say, in the past."

Blue eyes wouldn't meet his green for long. "I was wrong, brother, to never give you enough of your due. You saved my life more than I can count and you deserved, more than anything, to have that acknowledged more than I did. I was arrogant in my youth, and caused you harm because of it."

Loki had never expected Thor to just _admit_ it like that. What had happened in the two years after he had fallen into the abyss? Had his disappearance changed him so much…or was it that Jane Foster of his? "Is this your way of making up for it?" he sneered, unsettled at the thought that Thor could have changed so much when he wasn't around.

"You twist my words constantly!"

"I'm the liesmith, remember?" Thor kicked at the table leg, almost breaking it. The wood groaned in protest, shoved a bit across the floor thanks to the force. "Do be careful. You wouldn't want to make him replace all the furniture in the first five minutes."

"Are you truly not repentant for what you've done?"

Loki looked at the ceiling. Repentant… He knew that no amount of forgiveness could be given, so he would never ask for it. Besides, he would have hardly apologized had he succeeded, so what was the point? No, he was not repentant, but he had…regrets. Though he would never tell Thor, his brother was right. He had agreed with Thor's arguments, but he hadn't intended to make Thor think attacking Jotunheim was a good plan. Left with possibly dying thanks to his brother's lack of foresight, he had informed a guard to tell their father. He had _not_ expected Thor to be banished. He had just hoped—

"Loki?"

He blinked, realizing that he had remained silent and introspective for so long that Thor was looking hopeful. "No." No, he was not repentant, but he had regrets. He regretted ever, inadvertently or no, convincing Thor to go to Jotunheim, because it was that one incident that had caused events to spiral beyond his control and seal his fate. Nothing he had done after had worked even as he'd tried to control the damage of his plans going awry.

"Please, I beg you, Loki."

"What? What do you beg, Thor?"

"Just tell me why? Why did you do it?"

"You're going to have to be more specific, dear brother," he spat.

"Why did you attack Midgard? Were you…truly in control of yourself?"

Oh, that. With his emotions running high as they were when he'd fallen into the abyss and then meeting Thanos and the Chitauri…the pain they had induced and the scepter had just blended in so well with his own rage and feelings of betrayal that he couldn't honestly say for sure if it had been of his own pure will. The moments before his attempted invasion were fairly unclear, all blending together after a time. "If you are asking if I was being controlled, I was not," he half-lied. He was not entirely sure if he was or not. Thor's words still thundered in his mind during their last confrontation.

"_Who controls the would-be king?!"_

He had ignored the words at the time, but now he began to wonder if Thor had seen something back then that he himself had failed to recognize. It was not a comforting thought, that somehow as smart and perceptive as he was that he had failed in seeing something so basic in himself. _If_ that was the case. He was not willing yet to say that he was being controlled and it was not what he wanted.

"Would it matter if I was?" he muttered bitterly.

Without warning, Thor's bulk was next to the lounge that he was reclining on, kneeling next to it. A strong, callused hand gripped the back of his neck, holding him still and forcing him to meet his brother's eyes. It was something that Thor had done to him and him alone for so long, his way of showing affection he supposed. Loki couldn't remember when it had started. "It would," Thor told him sincerely. "You are not, and never will be, a monster, Loki. I will fight for you for as long as necessary to prove that to everyone, including yourself."

"_If_ I was being controlled."

"Regardless of that! I will not let you die, nor will I let you rot in prison!"

Loki snorted, unable to break their gaze due to the way Thor held his neck. "Weren't you the one that said you I deserved punishment? Now you say I should go free?"

The god of thunder groaned in frustration, his forehead dropping onto Loki's chest, much to his surprise. "I do not know! I know that you deserve punishment for what you have done, but you are my brother and I love you! I would not see any harm come to you! It tears me apart, these emotions! I know not what to do, brother…"

He stared, hesitating. Thor had always been physically expressive, but this… Seeing the future king kneeling next to him, head pressed to his chest as if he were somehow asking forgiveness of the war criminal was both slightly unnerving and confusing. Cautiously, not even sure why he was doing it, he lifted his bound hands and touched that blonde hair. It seemed to relax something in Thor's spine because the harsh hold of his fingers on Loki's neck had eased somewhat. He didn't seem inclined to move from his position and Loki didn't know what he should do. With his magic bound, he couldn't hurt Thor and he wasn't sure he really wanted to right then. This was a new situation, as if Thor was now beholden to Loki, and he didn't know what might come of it. Their past relationship, of the trickster always following after the god of thunder, had changed.

Thor's head shifted and he watched as suddenly his brother's ear was pressing right over his heart. Was he listening to his heartbeat? The silent moment, something he would have sworn Thor incapable of, was sending ripples of confusion through Loki. What was his brother's game? Was he truly remorseful over his past actions? Or was Thor telling the truth and he had actually mourned, believing Loki dead? Was listening to his heartbeat something he felt he must do to reassure himself that he was alive?

He watched those blue eyes open a little and Loki cursed mentally that he had been unable to control the slightly rising pace of his heart, something he was sure that Thor had noticed. "What are you doing?" he muttered suspiciously.

"Loki, when did I stop holding you?"

"…What?"

"I can no longer remember when we last touched beyond out of anger. When was the last time that I hugged you?"

"Why would it matter? Sentiment again?"

Was that a faint rumble in Thor's throat? If he had incited his brother's temper or frustration, he didn't show it other than that. "Loki…"

Loki rolled his eyes expressively and heaved an annoyed sigh. "I believe it was about the time you were grown enough that Mjolnir chose you and the Warriors Three and Lady Sif became your…companions." Thor didn't say anything and honestly, he didn't expect him to. What could he say? "You need not concern yourself with it. Children grow up, Thor. Well…_most_ do. It's normal for 'brothers' to break apart." Even Loki was surprised at the amount of bitterness that had seeped through in his voice when spoke.

"Truly? I don't believe so."

"Then you are an even bigger fool than I thought."

Thor moved his head a little, their eyes meeting briefly. "I will never understand why I stopped. I have missed this."

This was treading into too dangerous ground. Loki shifted a little uncomfortably. His brother seemed to be too entirely content to use him as a pillow and the truth was, he didn't _want_ to reminisce. There were too many memories that were unpleasant for him. He didn't want to remember former battles with comrades or his life as a child because it reminded him too much of all that he had loss and how he had felt. Loki sat up, fully intending on shoving Thor from him.

Thor had other ideas apparently because instead of moving back, strong arms wrapped around his waist and suddenly his head was in his lap. This was going too far. Was he trying to make him angry? "Thor, remove your head," he hissed.

"You're thinner than you should be. Have you not been eating well?"

"Because there is an abundance of food as I was forced to wander worlds in the abyss. Not every place I went to had pleasant, hospitable people on them. Now get off!"

He hid a grunt as instead of getting off, Thor only clung tighter. "I should have been there. I'm sorry."

"Thor!" he spat, trying fairly futilely with his bound hands and magic, to push his brother from him, but it was like a mortal man attempting to move a mountain with his bare hands. "I'm warning you, Thor!"

The faintest of knocks was the only warning that they had and suddenly the door opened. His green eyes narrowed with frustration and anger, and embarrassment, as Banner stepped in and paused on the threshold at catching sight of them. "I was going to ask if I should bring food, but I can come back later."

"Yes, let us eat! Loki is far too frail."

Banner's eyes met his and Loki felt the faintest of bit of heat coming to his cheeks. He lifted his chin as proudly as he could even as he knew that his reputation was then shattered. "Okay…sure," was the cautious reply from the mild-mannered scientist and stepped back out, closing the door.

"…I will kill you one day and it will be truly painful," he hissed at Thor. "You will _wish_ yourself dead."

Thor gave him a skeptical look and Loki fought the urge to rip out his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

He could feel those green eyes following him, the amusement from the sofa dense in the air of the small cabin. Thor attempted to ignore it as he brought their soiled plates to the kitchen and cleaned them the way that Jane had showed him. Despite insisting that he didn't need to, Banner had helped him until Thor had practically pushed him from the small kitchen.

"How…amusing, Thor. What is that word? You've become _domesticated_. Is this the effect of that 'Jane Foster' you were so eager to fight your brother for?"

In truth, Thor had had little time to give Jane much of a thought. With the fighting going on in New York, the tesseract, the Chitauri, and then Loki and the events on Asgard, he hadn't had a spare moment to even think her name, much less go visit Heimdall. "It wasn't just because of Jane, Loki. I fought you to save the humans."

"You think to lie to me of all people?"

Thor looked over his shoulder at Loki. How perceptive the man could be sometimes, shouldn't he have known it wasn't a lie? Jane had been part of it, but not all of it. Or did Loki have some emotion blinding the normally smart man? "I do not lie."

Before Loki could respond, Bruce leaned forward in his chair a little and asked, "Thor, what about Asgard? Are they going to send their army here?"

"For right now, no. They will likely not yet be aware of where we are and Father can persuade them not to." He hesitated before being forced to admit, "If they learn of our location, he will likely be forced to send the Warriors Three and Lady Sif."

"Wonderful! The three people that hate me almost as much as the humans do." There was a cheeky smile on his brother's face, but in his eyes was something deeper and darker that was not amused in the slightest. "However, I think you have more to worry about than Asgard. It will take them time, but not so much here."

"He's right," Bruce told him seriously, ignoring Loki's look of surprise at someone agreeing with him. "SHIELD wouldn't have failed to notice that you're back and they'll look for you. They probably don't know that _he's_ here, but they'll know you are and they'll look for you."

That was the last thing he needed. If no one else had noticed, at the very least Tony Stark would have. If he was to go against SHIELD, he would need not just Banner's help, but the rest of the Avengers. The most difficult to convince would be Tony and Clint as they held deep grudges for personal wrongs that Loki had committed.

Loki sat up, drawing their attention and he already knew that he wasn't going to like what he was about to say. "Have you even spared a single thought, brother? Do you know what it is you're doing? You will be making an enemy of every person that you've insisted you care for. Do you think your Jane Foster will forgive you for harboring me? Do you think your comrades will side with you? You have made an enemy of _two_ worlds, Thor. Asgard will not take you back, and neither will Midgard. What are you planning on doing then? You will be _alone_, save for the man that hates you and has attempted to kill you in the past. They will turn on you…because you will have betrayed them all with this act."

In this, Thor couldn't doubt the words. Loki was speaking the truth; many would view what he had done as a betrayal of even higher paramount because he had knowingly and willingly released the man who had committed atrocities against two worlds. They would be hunted constantly and unwelcomed in the places that he felt most at home.

"I don't think it would be that bad."

He wanted to feel hope at Bruce's words, but he was afraid to. "You think that they would accept what I have done?"

"Not…immediately, I'll be realistic, but we know you, Thor, and we trust _you_. I think, at the very least, that you could get Steve and maybe even Natasha on your side after a bit. Tony and Clint are going to be…more difficult."

Loki scoffed and stood, pacing. "You think that the Avengers would turn against SHIELD, the people that brought them together, for someone like me?"

"No," was the frank response. "For Thor, though, yes."

For one brief moment, Thor thought he saw bitterness over Loki's face, but what did he expect after what he had done? At the same time, he hated to see his brother in pain. Before he could stop himself, he had wrapped his arms around Loki's shoulders from behind, ignoring the way that the man stiffened fiercely. Bruce was looking at them again, in that penetrating way from earlier, but he didn't comment on whatever thoughts he had.

"Is this _touching_ of yours going to become a habit?" Loki hissed, but didn't struggle out of his hold. At least, not yet.

"It was already a habit, brother, I just stopped doing it for awhile." He laughed a little in Loki's ear before he could help it. "I did not realize how easy it would be to start again." _Now_ he could feel the struggle, but Thor didn't want to let go. Instead, his arm wrapped around his brother's waist, forcing him to hold still and he asked the question that he'd wanted to ask for so long. "Loki, if you tell you me nothing else truthfully, would you dispense with the lies for one more question?"

As if curious despite himself, Loki paused. "…What would you ask that you desire the truth so ardently? You, of all people."

"Were you harmed? Did the Chitauri…torture you?" Such thoughts, fears, had been the stuff of his nightmares ever since that moment on the Stark building, when he had finally been close enough and clear headed enough, to notice in the light of day that those eyes had been _blue_ instead of their stunning green.

Bruce was staring at him, as if the idea had never occurred to him, and Thor didn't know if that meant that he had overreacted in his fear of the unknown and with his protection of Loki, or it had just honestly never occurred to his friend that torture was still used. There was a long silence from his brother and he hoped that he could trust him enough that the answer would not be a lie because of it.

"And if I give you the truth, what then Thor? What will you do?" Bruce's eyes narrowed and he wondered if Loki had started to smile in that unnerving way he had when he thought he had succeeded in gaining the upper hand. "You cannot get something for nothing. What will you give me for the truth? Just how badly do you want it?"

"What would you ask?" he replied in return, knowing full well never to just agree with Loki.

"I will give you all the truth you want, in as detailed clarity as clear ice, if you remove the manacles."

Thor froze. Remove the bindings? They were the only things that were holding Loki here. If he had his magic free, he could flee. He could hear Loki asking in a smug voice just how much he wanted to know the truth and he felt torn in two. Could he risk so much just for the chance that he could sleep in peace for once by banishing his nightmares once and for all? "I have no guarantee or trust that you will remain here if I do that."

"No, you don't," Loki told him with that insufferable attitude that made people dislike him. "Unless you wish to make a further bargain."

"Thor," Bruce said quietly, "we have a saying here: Don't make a deal with the devil."

"…What would you ask in return, to stay here with me when the manacles are removed?"

The trickster tilted his head this way and that, as if thinking about it, but Thor knew better than anyone that he probably already had what he wanted in mind. Not once had Loki attempted to get out of Thor's hold after they had begun to talk and the truth was, it felt more like Thor was being held immobile than his brother. "For the unfettered truth you so desire, you will remove the manacles. For my continued presence, and to be beholden to you, you…will abandon Jane Foster. You will never see her again for the rest of your life."

Bruce stood up abruptly, but Thor almost didn't see the motion. He wasn't seeing much of anything in his shock. That Loki would demand that of him… He had to give up the only woman that had held his interest for more than a passing fancy for the sake of his brother? To dispel his concerns, to be sure that Loki above all was not harmed…would he give up _her_? He couldn't even fool himself into believing that it was for the sake of anyone else but himself. Hadn't he grown out of his selfish ways yet? She was _waiting_ for him. He had promised that he would be back for her.

"…Agreed, so long as I may have one more moment to go to her and say goodbye."

Loki moved this time, shifting just enough that his shoulder was pressing against Thor's chest so their eyes could meet. This expression of his brother's, at least, he could decipher. "What did you just say?" he hissed in shock.

"I want, need, a time to say goodbye to her."

"I'm not hard of hearing, Thor, I understood the words, but you would agree? Was this not the woman that you would have thrown Lady Sif away for? That you stood against me for?"

"I have never viewed Lady Sif that way and I did not stand against you solely because of her," he snarled in frustration. "Do you mean to say you _jest_ when you spoke of that condition?!"

That shock disappeared and a deceptively blank look came across his face. Loki was serious as he replied, "No. No, I didn't. I just did not expect you to _agree_. I envisioned myself in manacles for the rest of my life."

"Thor, you have no proof he won't just lie," Bruce warned with a dark look.

Thor shook his head. "I would agree with you, Banner, as he has broken my trust time and time again…but I have never known Loki to ever break a _deal_. His promises, his favors, he will lie and betray if he chooses, but if there is a deal brokered, I have only ever see him go to the ends of Yggdrasil to fulfill it. I will take your deals, Loki, provided I might say goodbye to Jane."

For once it almost seemed as if he had caught his brother off-guard. "…Very well, Thor. The deal is struck." He held up his bound hands.

"Thor!"

Despite Bruce's protest, he removed the only things he had ever known that could contain Loki. For a moment, for a terrifying moment, he thought he'd be wrong. That the minute he blinked, his brother would be gone or that he'd find himself stabbed. Yet neither happened. Slim fingers instead just rubbed at his wrists idly, letting the silence fester and torment the two men.

"First, I shall tell you one thing, Thor: I _have_ broken a deal before. Well at least to the people that I made the deal with, I did." Thor stiffened and Loki smirked. "Only once. I made a deal with the Chitauri that I would give them the tesseract in exchange for ruling Midgard. However I did not tell them that I would _die_ to do it. I feel the deal was destroyed not because I did not uphold my bargain, but because I was defeated."

"What about Laufey?"

He blinked, as if he had not expected that response. "What about him?"

"Did you not make a deal with him and betrayed him?"

"Once again, your lack of thought surprises me. My deal with Laufey stated that I would _let him in to Asgard_ and then I would take the throne. It mentioned nothing about killing anyone. I let him in to Asgard and therefore completed my end of the bargain. It was mere…happenstance that he could not complete his."

"You twist and turn words, and find technicalities to justify your actions, brother! How am I to know that you will not do the same here?!"

Loki looked away for a moment before sighing and looking back. "To reassure you, I will tell you this once. I will guarantee our deal, ease your concerns, because of what we once had. We shared much back then, and there were times when it was not all…bad. In respect for _those_ times, I will not betray these deals."

Bruce was looking at him, staring at him, and Thor knew that Banner trusted _him_ enough that he would be willing to accept it if he agreed. He prayed to everything he had ever heard of that his own trust was not mistaken, that Loki was not manipulating him and caused those he loved harm because of his emotions. "Very well."

The slimmer man nodded and eased his fingers through his hair, brushing it back from his face as he was wont to do. "Now, to answer your question, I will be brutally honest: _Yes_, they did." Maybe Thor should have known that it would have been yes by the way Loki had reacted, but he hadn't honestly thought so. It felt as if someone had shattered the ground beneath his feet and he felt himself falling into darkness. His nightmares would not cease. He could not dismiss them with simple words of his overactive protective instinct gone awry.

"I likely view it not as deliberately done for the sake of pain, but to ensure my cooperation," Loki continued. His voice was calm, almost desensitized, as if this were a story that had happened to someone else. "To show me the amount of pain they could inflict, so that when their threat that I would wish for such pain if I betrayed them would be all the stronger. After all, if it was that painful, how much worse could they do? It felt like it was unending at first until I realized they had a pattern, and a frighteningly effective one. They were not mindlessly beating, but instead measured each and every stroke for calculated, maximum effectiveness. They would pause, let me recover so that I would _not_ become insensitive to it. They did not want the pain overwhelming me until I could no longer truly register or feel it. When it became too much to physically handle, on the brink of becoming mortally wounded, they would heal me. Sometimes they would leave me alone for a day or two to fully recover myself before they would return."

Loki's eyes were sharp and they didn't waver from Thor's gaze, as if pinning him there, as if saying silently '_You_ forced me to relive this, so you will hear it to the end'. "Whips, chains, knives, blunt force were all used, but perhaps the worst was the heat. They were aware of my actual heritage, that I am Jotun, and they used that to their advantage. Even as an Asgardian, I am susceptible to heat. It should have been something of a telling moment to realize sooner as children, but that makes little difference. They would burn me intentionally at times, or others they would lock me in a room with the heat so high and fires burning on the walls, that I thought I would die."

"Enough, Loki—"

"No, not enough, Thor!" Loki yelled at him. "I am not finished! You made a deal to hear it all, so hear it all _you shall_!" The calmness didn't return as he continued and Thor wondered just how long had Loki buried the pain and refused to deal with it, even acknowledge it. "I was stabbed through the stomach more than once with a burning poker! They broke my bones more times than I can remember! They yanked out my hair! They bound my wrists and ankles and attached them to creatures I cannot describe, forcing them to pull! I screamed until my throat failed to make a sound, screamed _your name_, _begging on my knees_ for you to help me! They—"

He couldn't bear to hear any more and he yanked Loki fiercely into his arms, silencing him with that movement. Thor would have done worse than Loki's plan to destroy Jotunheim if he had known just where the Chitauri's homeworld was. That Loki had suffered like this enraged him beyond words could describe and there was a viciously loud clap of thunder outside. "I'm sorry, Loki," he whispered. "I should have followed you to the abyss. I should have been there to save you. I…failed you."

There was silence from his brother as it began to rain from what had once been a clear blue afternoon. It was a light drizzle at first, just tapping on the windows, but it only fell harder at every passing minute. Soon it was a downpour and almost as dark as night. His brother didn't hold him back, but Thor didn't care if he did. How could he, after what he had gone through? Even as Bruce approached cautiously, he could not bring himself to lift his head from Loki's shoulder.

"This is a difficult question to even ask, much less answer, I know that, but I think we should know." There was a shaky breath drawn from the shorter man. "Did they abuse you…sexually?"

It felt as if someone had stabbed him. For all the fact that Thor had had nightmares of Loki's time in the abyss, and that what Loki had gone through had exceeded even his fears, he had not even once allowed his subconscious to broach that area. It was too dark, too disturbing, to consider. Not because he would view Loki less for it, but because of his own reaction to it. The thought was too much and he knew that blood would be spilled if it had happened. He had feared his own reaction, the fact that he honestly wondered he would obliterate a world, if he knew that his brother had been abused in such a way.

"That is, perhaps, the one they did _not_ do."

"Are you lying?"

Thor lifted his head at that question, burying his fingers in that black hair and forcing his head back a little so their eyes could meet intently. "Are you lying?" he repeated his friends words. There would always be a question in his mind if he didn't. Loki might lie to Bruce…but he wouldn't, couldn't, lie to Thor right then.

Green eyes were fearless as they looked back and he was calm, not at all cowed by Thor's almost painful hold. "No."

"…Thank Yggdrasil."

"Why? Would you have—"

"Speak not of it!" he growled like a bear, the thunder deafening at that moment with an accompanying flash of lightning. "I will never listen to such talk! Nothing would escape my wrath at even the idea of such a thing happening to you!"

Loki didn't say anything for a long moment, just looking back. Thor allowed him to see all the protectiveness, the love and devotion he had for his brother. If it would mean that Loki could trust him again, as he once had, then he would bare anything that he needed to. "I swear to you, Loki, that if they find a way back to you, to hunt you, I will protect you. They will never, ever again lay a single touch upon you."

"Do you feel sorry for me?"

"No," he replied at the bristled words thrown at him. "What you suffered at their hands…it is punishment enough." He smiled a little as he felt Loki's hands touch his sides, almost as if he didn't even know he was doing it. "I will speak with Jane tomorrow for the final time. Do not doubt me, brother."

All he could see in Loki's eyes was skepticism and disbelief, but this time Thor would not fail him.


	4. Chapter 4

(This chapter kind of wrote itself. I'm also going by the seat of my pants. I have no idea just where I'm going with this.)

Bruce was nowhere in sight and Loki quickly filled a bowl with water and retreated to the small bedroom. He locked the door behind him and settled himself in the center of the bed. He felt like himself now, for the first time in a long while, with his magic restored. He had no actual intention of breaking the deal with Thor; he had told him that in honor of the good times of his childhood that he would abide and to that he would hold. It frustrated him that in equal parts hate and love for his brother, that he was still loyal to him and couldn't break that.

That didn't mean he wasn't going to make sure that Thor held up his end.

With a whispered touch of magic, the water in the bowl rippled and formed an image. So that was Jane. He had never actually seen her, only heard her name. His eyebrow lifted and he couldn't help but wonder what his brother saw in her. If it were for her physical looks, Sif was far more remarkable. If it were for skills, surely Sif was also a far better choice. If anyone could possibly be equal to Thor besides himself, it would be her…at least he would say so on a day he was being magnanimous. Today was not that day.

"_Thor! Finally! I didn't think you'd ever come back!"_

Thor wasn't quite looking at her and he hadn't set down Mjolnir. This would not be a long visit then. Loki rested his chin on his hand, bracing his elbow on his knee as he watched. This condition had been an impulsive one, if he were inclined to be truthful. He had wanted something of equal magnitude to the request of Thor that he remain in essence helpless and bound to his brother's will without the manacles. He had been prepared for something else, had had a dozen more offers in the wings because he had wanted those cuffs off so badly, but had been stunned when Thor had agreed after a moment of silence. No matter how he'd stared, for the first time, Loki could not comprehend the thoughts that had gone through Thor's mind.

"_We must speak, Jane."_

Jane's exuberant expression dimmed, taking on a cautious look. _"What is it? Are you going back to Asgard again?"_

Thor touched her shoulder gently and Loki's other hand clenched into a fist briefly. Alone and by himself, inwardly he would acknowledge that he was just a bit jealous. He had always hated when people got between him and Thor in his youth, but he had never really understood why until his time in the Abyss. It had been an unexpected revelation, the nature of his depravity, and he was uncertain if it had been something that Thanos and the Chitauri had intended, or if it had merely been an accident. It had helped them either way in their torture, so they hadn't cared how it had come about.

Because Loki loved Thor. Yes, as a little brother, but far more than that as any maiden that had ever come to Thor. He loved him romantically and had for a long time, but even he had never recognized it. He had hung on Thor's every word and had gone with him on outings even if he hadn't wanted to. He could never let Thor go by himself, dared not, in case harm came to the prince. That had been his excuse at the time, but looking back on it now he knew that it was a flimsy one. How had he never realized before in two thousand years?

His attention was drawn back to the bowl as Thor began to speak again. _"I have come to Midgard under secrecy and will remain, but we…cannot meet again."_

"_Why…not?"_

_Yes, brother, why not?_ He sneered mentally. How would Thor explain to her the nature of his deal with Loki? Surely he would be ashamed and lie, if he told her anything at all. Given the look in Thor's eyes, the great oaf hadn't even thought to come up with a plausible explanation, as if he stupidly hadn't thought she might ask _why_ he was breaking off all relations. What would be his excuse? Perhaps he would magically have a fiancé back in Asgard. Perhaps he would tell her the very things Odin had told him, that he was to be king and no Midgardian woman could share the throne. Maybe he would tell her that it was all a…was the word fling from Midgard or elsewhere?

Thor straightened his shoulders in the way Loki had seen countless times before he went into a battle for his life. He seemed to struggle with where to start. _"Loki was returned to Asgard after the attack on Midgard and he was to be executed. Neither Father nor I would bear to see him killed. I am not saying that he did not deserve some punishment for his actions," _Thor added quickly, seeing a rebellious look come across Jane's face. _"I just could not bear to lose my brother a second time. So as Father bid, I took him from Asgard and brought him here to hide, to give Father time to find another solution."_

Loki almost laughed in derision. Was Thor really, _really_ going to tell the truth? She couldn't possibly understand! To her, Loki was nothing more than an enemy, the one that had killed countless of her people and had unintentionally drawn Thor's attention from her. Why would she not want him dead? She could not understand his devotion. She was nothing more than a sniveling woman that sniffed at Thor's heels. As he turned back to the image in the water, a vicious whisper from his subconscious asked him if his venom for her came from his jealousy not because he honestly thought her so foolish.

"_Leaving aside what I really think of all that after what he's done, what does that have to do with the price of tea in china?"_

Even Loki was left confused at that statement and his head tilted at almost the exact moment of Thor's. _"I…do not understand…"_

She sighed heavily. _"It's a saying. It means I'm asking what all of that explanation has to do with the fact that you say we can't see each other again."_

The god of thunder shifted his weight, hand tightening and loosening on Mjolnir's handle. _"When I brought Loki here, I asked him to tell me if he had been…tortured by the Chitauri. The only way he would tell me truthfully is if I removed the manacles that kept him bound. I knew that if I did that, I needed assurance that he would not flee and cause havoc. In return for his agreement, his condition…was that we could never meet again."_

Thor braced himself for her rage and it was not long in coming. _"Are you serious, Thor?! Why would you even take them off?! What makes you think he wouldn't just lie to you?! Why would you even __**agree**__ to such ridiculous terms?! Does he mean that much to you?!"_

Loki was sure the last question was not meant to be said aloud, but in her anger, she had spilled all her thoughts. While he would have picked up on it and turned the tables on her, Thor did nothing of the sort. He wasn't sure if his brother was just oblivious to jealous words, or if he chose in particular to not comment on them._ "It mattered very much, Jane. I will never be convinced that the man that I grew up with is not in him still." _Thor's blue eyes finally slid away from hers. _"And I have been haunted by nightmares since his fall. I dreamed of his treatment and I had to know. I had __**hoped**__ that I would be wrong…but I was not. What he suffered drives me to the depth of grief, guilt, and rage. Were a Chitauri or their leader in front of me, I do not think I could stay my wrath. Jane, what he suffered at their hands is more than punishment enough."_

There was a long silence between them as Loki watched with interest. How would she react to that? To know that she had been abandoned for a monster? He wouldn't have satisfaction at her heartbreak, or glee, but that he wanted to know what this interesting woman would do in the face of such a confession.

He stiffened as he saw her move and even though he knew he could not stop it, he thrust his arm forward as if he could. Her palm connected harshly with Thor's cheek. The image was lost in his instinctive, sharp movement and Loki cursed. Quickly he recast the spell, having missed some of the conversation. _"—am sorry, Jane. I did not mean to cause you harm, but I cannot be selfish anymore. Loki __**needs**__ me, whether he will admit it or not."_

Jane's eyes were brimming with tears, but she kept them from falling somehow. _"Fine, Thor. If that's…what you need, then I…accept it. Not because of __**him**__, but because of you."_

Loki watched as Thor made a whispered thank you, touching her hair and leaned in, giving her the lightest of kisses goodbye before turning and leaving. He waved the image away and set the bowl on the bedside table. The last moment rankled him, that chaste kiss, and even more, he cursed his emotions that had failed his control. He had missed snatches of that conversation and that was when both would be most honest. What had they said that he was not privy too?

He opened the bedroom door and reclined on the sofa again, waiting. It wasn't long before he heard a thump outside and Thor stalked in. His face was drawn, tired, and if Loki looked closely, he could see the slightest of red marks on his cheek. "Where is Banner?" he asked after a minute, looking around.

"It appears as if he is not present," he responded, making a show of looking around as if he had not noticed he was alone.

"I am in no mood for you games," Thor snapped, removing his cape and tossing it on the back of a chair.

"Oh, was I playing a game, brother? I hadn't noticed. I am glad you are here to tell me such things."

There was a blistering look in Thor's eyes and he stalked over to the sofa. Loki prepared himself for violence, but instead he was yanked into a hug. He sighed heavily. Really, did Thor think such embraces would erase the pass, the neglect he'd felt? The fool had no idea how he felt, what these hugs did to him inside. Odin would not have hesitated to kill him, if he were aware of these thoughts Loki harbored for the golden son.

"Is this going to be the rest of my life? Being hugged by you? Surely you have other activities for the days that I am held captive to your whim."

"Why must you put it that way, Loki?" Thor asked with a growl, letting him go and pacing in front of him.

"Because it is the truth, Thor. I may no longer be bound, but as part of our deal, I am beholden to you. Your orders I must follow." He smirked. "Even if you were to order me upon my knees to service the future king."

Thor violently kicked a chair and it shattered against the wall. "Do not jest about such things!" he roared, yanking Loki to his feet by the back of the neck. "I would never, ever order that of you and I would kill any that would!"

"So you would never take advantage of your power then, is that it?" What a pity. If Thor had had less respect for him, or could be at least even vaguely corrupted by power, Loki could at least know the man's touch. It would warm him when he was alone with just his thoughts…but no, Thor was too perfect even for that.

"Of course not! You would think me so low as that?!"

"…I would you think you a man," he said honestly and surprisingly quietly, looking right at Thor's eyes. "You have changed since your banishment and I know because of that, you would not have partaken in any pleasure from the maidens. You lost your heart to Jane Foster and you have been celibate for these few years, have you not? You would not sully her by lying with her when you know somewhere in your heart that a future with her was pure fantasy…but you would also not sully your feelings or another's by lying with someone else and pretending they were her. You would think it rude to your partner."

Taking a risk, for Loki knew by now that to gain something was to risk something else, he rested his hands over Thor's heart, almost feeling it through the chainmail. "I would offer you something you would never ask for. You could seek relief with me, holding me as you would her." Thor's eyes widened almost to the point Loki thought it must be painful. Was it because of the very suggestion, or the idea that proud Loki would bend for his brother? "I would offer to appear as her, but I know that you would recoil at the very idea." Pressing his luck, he stepped forward into Thor's personal space. "I will fill the room with shadows. Close your eyes and you will never know, never be reminded, of the body you hold in the dark."

By the time he'd finished his speaking, his voice was barely above a whisper. Thor wasn't really looking at him, so much as through him. Whatever Thor was seeing, it was what he was thinking. What was going on in his mind's eye? Loki's hand eased up to touch the bare skin of Thor's neck.

It was as if he had tossed cold water on his brother. One moment they were almost breathing the same air and the next he was being shoved back, stumbling, and landing hard on the sofa. It skidded a bit over the floor, leaving a loud screech. "Thor?" He looked up, recovering quickly, but Thor was staring at the wall nearby. He was shaking, but it was hard to tell if it was from rage or something else.

"I…would never, Loki."

"No?" he sneered. "Never? Am I that unpleasant to touch? You would not seek my flesh even though I could willfully change any form to please you?"

"Loki, that is not what I meant, and you know it!" Thor spat back, slamming Mjolnir into the floor and leaving a massive crack behind. Those blue eyes were back on his, full of fury and crackling with lightning in their depths. "I would never, ever sully _you_ in such a manner either! You would _dare_ suggest that I lie with you, _use_ you even by your own suggestion in the dark?! Do you think that I could ever even conceive of _dishonoring_ you like that?! Do you even possibly understand what it is that you offer?!"

"Do you?!" he argued back heatedly. "I understand far more than you!"

There was a moment of silence that Loki did not understand and he actually squeaked as Thor strode through the room and shoved him against the wall. "Who, Loki?!" he hissed, grip painful on his shoulders.

For once, smart and trickster Loki, had lost the plot. He had no idea to what Thor was referring. "What?"

"Who did it?!"

"Who did what?!"

"Who held you?! Who would even think to dishonor you?! Who did I fail to protect you from again?!"

Loki let out a sound…and then another, then the choking sound turned into raucous laughter. "You think…that I…was held…by another man?!" For a moment, he was laughing so hard that tears flooded his eyes and his stomach hurt. Thor's furious face did not lessen, but he did at least wait until Loki had calmed down. "Why so upset, Thor? Are you _jealous_? Perhaps you envisioned having me _first_, unsullied?"

Thor jerked him forward only to push him back forcefully against the wall. He hid his groan as the back of his head collided with unforgiving wood. "This is not a game, Loki! I would know who held you, and whether it was done by force!"

"For what purpose, Thor?" As if to answer his question, he almost thought he heard Mjolnir sing nearby. So he would visit justice upon any that had touched Loki. Amusing though it was to see Thor's protective side over someone like him, he sighed. "No, Thor. None has ever held me."

"You are telling the truth?"

"Would you like to check?" he asked dryly and the question finally made Thor release him and step back. "Yes, I'm telling the truth. Trust in this at least, Thor: Were I raped, the first I would tell would be you."

Thor eyed him cautiously. "Why?"

"Because as much as I have no trouble killing someone to have desecrated me like that, there is nothing more satisfying instead than your unquenched rage when you are full of righteous fury. You would do more harm in your unchecked anger than I would with cold fury. Besides, it would be immediate gratification. My manner would leave long-lasting results, to be sure, but it would take too long and too much planning."

"Why do you seem to have given this so much thought?"

"Did you think there were no _attempts_ made, Thor? Did you think I didn't hear the comments at night from the drunken, lewd men? I was not respected, Thor. It was only the thought of your protection that stayed their hands…most of the time."

Mjolnir flew to Thor's hand. "Names. Now."

He could see that even the thought of the attempts had provoked Thor, but the truth was, Loki didn't want him returning to Asgard. If he did, then Loki would be _forced_ to go with him due to their bargain. Once again with his emotions running high, Thor was not thinking of consequences. Without Loki to be the cool-headed one, Thor was doomed to failure. "I know no names," he lied, even though he had them emblazoned on his memory.

"I know you lie! You have never forgotten one name in two thousand years! _Tell me their names!_"

"Then what, Thor?! You return to Asgard to mete out justice? To destroy your oh-so-carefully laid plans of 'rescuing' me from the dungeon? If you go to Asgard, you will not return to Midgard and I would be duty-bound to follow!"

Thor hesitated as his words began to penetrate and finally he set Mjolnir down near the door. "You…are right, of course."

Loki watched him cautiously, moving away from the wall. Before he could sit down on the sofa, Thor's arm hesitantly, and lightly, wrapped around his waist to stop him. The caution was as if he feared rejection. "It has become night now. Let us rest."

"I had planned to, yes," he said cautiously, glancing at the arm that held him against Thor's side and not sure where he was going with this. Thor stepped forward and at once he knew what was going on. Thor was leading him to the bedroom. Loki was not so foolish as to think that his brother had changed his mind. "What are you planning, brother?"

"As you are so often fond of saying, I do not plan anything," he said with a sigh, closing the bedroom door behind him. "I mean to sleep, and so should you."

"Unless I am grossly mistaken, Thor, there is but one bed."

"We have slept together before."

"We were _children_ then."

But Thor was having none of it and was gently guiding him, silently asking instead of ordering his cooperation. Of two minds of the situation, Loki did not struggle yet and followed the commands. They sat on the edge of the bed and Thor kicked off his shoes and tossed his chainmail to the floor, leaving only his undershirt and trousers on. Fingers gripped Loki's elbow and pulled the suspicious man down onto the bed. He had no change of clothes, so he still wore what he'd had on from the prison. There was a tense moment as their eyes warily met before Thor, as if emboldened by his cautious acceptance of the manhandling, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him to his chest.

"I do not need your body as a pillow," he hissed. It rankled him that Thor had put their conversation earlier out of his mind. He showed not one hint of awkwardness after Loki had attempted to seduce him. It shamed and embarrassed him that he was the only one that ever had lustful thoughts. Even after he'd pointedly offered his body to Thor, it wasn't even in his notice.

"Please, Loki. Sleep. We will decide tomorrow what must be done." Fingers touched his black hair softly. "The last few days have been frantic and draining."

"As if I will sleep in your arms so peacefully," he spat, but closed his eyes. The sofa was not so comfortable that he was going to argue to sleep out there rather than on the admittedly small bed with Thor. He didn't believe for one minute that he would sleep, but almost as soon as he closed his eyes, he was lost to the land of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

When Loki woke next, it was to find Thor held him in a tight grip. His body was pressed against Loki's back, both arms around him and one of his legs thrown over. He could feel that nose pressed against the back of his neck, hot breath curling around his skin as he slept. As usual, Thor was oblivious, sleeping as heavily as a rock. So if it was not that, then what had woken Loki?

He looked suspiciously around the room before landing on the door and their unexpected guest. Bruce's eyes and face betrayed nothing and he inwardly growled. This was a very compromising position to be caught in, and a very embarrassing one for Loki. He would not be seen as Thor's toy in front of the eyes of even one of the Avengers.

"Looks like you're stuck." Bruce closed the door behind him and sat in a nearby chair. Loki's eyes watched him suspiciously. That wasn't necessarily true, of course. He could always teleport from the bed, but that would be the best way to wake Thor and while his brother knew all of his tricks and talents, the Avengers didn't. He didn't wish to reveal all that he could do prematurely.

"So it appears. What is it you want?"

"To talk to you."

"I have nothing to say." Still, what harm would it be to talk to him? It would not hurt to gain an Avenger on his side for the future when the others eventually found them. He could use this to his advantage, and this one seemed more prone than most to giving him a 'second chance'. "I do have a question, if you will permit it."

Bruce tilted his head and nodded. "What do you want to know?"

"Why are you helping Thor? Even for his sake, after what I did, you would still betray the others? Do you honestly think I can be redeemed?"

The man leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms. "I…don't know yet."

"Then why go to all these lengths?"

"…Tony said something to me once, when we were hunting for you and the tesseract. He told me that…the other guy saved my life. Up until that point, I had never considered it, and myself, any more than a monster. It had never occurred to me there was any other way of looking at him. Now that I think about it, he's always protecting me, in a way. I don't agree with his methods, he's primal and his answer is always violence…but that doesn't make the efforts pointless."

"How does any of that relate to me?"

Banner shifted and then leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees. "You said you weren't lying when we asked if you were sexually abused—"

"And I did not!"

"—but even if you were, you would have said the same thing anyway, wouldn't you?" Bruce continued as if he hadn't spoken. Seeing Loki's mystified expression, there was a kind smile thrown his way. "You have…your own 'other guy' to be concerned about. You know how it would react and what it would do, so even if you had been brutalized in that…unforgivable manner, you still would have lied."

"Perhaps it is due to my imprisonment, but what monster do you refer to if not myself?"

Bruce looked over his shoulder at the peacefully sleeping Thor. "It's pretty clear that he has a temper at times. I think there's a reason that Thor and the other guy have no problem with each other. They both understand anger and act on it. If Thor thought for even one minute that you were assaulted like that, he'd tear everything apart. I don't think he'd be in a right mind to care about innocents along the way. His protection of you brings out his 'other guy'."

Loki shifted as best he could and Thor only held on tighter. "I think you have lost your mind more than I."

"Loki, Thor will always trust you no matter what he says. Even when we were discussing you after you were brought onto the helicarrier, when I made a negative comment about you, he immediately rose to your defense. When Natasha argued with him, about what you had done before we captured you, he only gave the weakest of protests. It may not have even been that, but more the only way he could acknowledge that you had done wrong without saying anything bad himself."

"Would you care to tell me if this conversation is going anywhere?" Loki asked. "So far you have yet to answer any of my questions."

Bruce just smiled at him though and leaned back in his chair again. "It's hard to put into words. I suppose the best way to put it is that I have hope. No one is born evil, Loki, and by all accounts from Thor, it was only in the last year or two that things abruptly changed."

"You are clearly as foolish as he is."

"Maybe." There was silence as they watched Thor shift and Loki mentally cursed as his brother pressed so firmly against his rear. One of his arms slid higher than his waist, around his shoulders. After a minute, the man settled back into a deep sleep. Now short of magic, he was not going _anywhere_ in the near future. "I think I'll leave you two alone then."

Bruce was walking to the door when Loki's voice lanced through the distance between them harshly. "You think this unnatural."

The Avenger turned around and looked him straight in the eye. "It's not really my place to say."

"You think we are intimate," he accused, almost needing the rejection of that perceived relationship to center himself. Because this felt so natural, so right, that it was hard to remember why it was wrong.

"No, not really. If you'd been together, there'd be something…different. You're too stiff for that. Even if you were, that's up to you two, isn't it?"

"We're brothers!"

"You've said otherwise." Loki mentally cursed as Bruce threw that back at him. "You're not blood related, but even if you were, I still wouldn't say anything." This time the smile was wan and a bit sad. "I guess I've seen too much to be shocked by anything. If I ever objected to a relationship like that between yourself, it wouldn't be because you were both men or because you were raised as brothers."

"Then _if_ there were such a relationship, what objection would you make?"

"Only if it going to cause a lot of innocent people to be hurt."

Loki looked at him seriously. "That can still happen. You said yourself that Thor is loyal to me and endlessly hopeful. You are not at all concerned that if I were to seduce him, make him fall in love with me, that he would not turn against you and work at my side for some nefarious reason?"

"Then I'd cross that bridge when I get there, but Loki, I don't think you give _yourself_ enough credit." With those parting words, Bruce closed the door behind, leaving him alone in the bedroom with his brother.

-0-0-0-0-

Thor opened his eyes slowly. He was more relaxed than he had ever really felt in several years. He didn't want to get out of bed, he just wanted to remain like this forever. It was only when there was shifting did he realize that he had somehow managed to ensnare Loki fiercely. Immediately he loosened his tight grip and eased up on his elbow. "Loki?"

He had worked very hard the night before to not let Loki's suggestive words penetrate his thoughts, but it hadn't been easy. Until his brother had mentioned it, the thought had not crossed his mind, but now it would not be dislodged. Loki was beautiful and he had always admired that, but now it was a different sort of admire. He couldn't help wondering if his skin was as soft as it looked. If it hadn't been for the fact that he thought he might do more harm to his brother mentally, he wouldn't have been able to keep such a straight face and his body in control.

Green eyes rolled to look at him, Loki shifting a bit to better see him. "Are you awake then?"

He blanched at the position they had found themselves in. Sure Thor had always been affectionate to those he cared for, but he hadn't thought he'd be so fierce in his sleep. Quickly he removed his leg and released Loki entirely. The man stood, not seeming to hurry, and stretched. With his hair ruffled as it was, his clothes crinkled due to sleep, he looked lovely and the first thought that crossed his mind was wondering if Loki would object if he just raised that shirt a little to kiss that toned stomach and then maybe move on from there.

"I take it you must have slept very well. _Most _of you was very relaxed this morning."

Thor felt himself pale and he honestly hoped that Loki was just teasing him. The thought that he had been aroused in his sleep, pressing so close as he was, was mortifying, particularly after what he had told his brother. "I—"

"You never change, Thor. I was _teasing_ you." He let out a sigh of relief as Loki continued on with a roll of his eyes. "You treated me as a child's toy, not as if…"

He stood up and gently touched his brother's neck in reassurance. "I did not intend to do so, or to make you uncomfortable. I have no control when I sleep."

"I'm well aware of that."

Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door and Bruce poked his head in. "Thor, we have a bit of a problem."

"What is it?" he asked, tensing and his hand on his brother's neck tightened convulsively.

"I just got a call…it's from Tony. He found you here and wants us to go to the tower. Apparently everyone is staying there."

"That would be impossible. They would find Loki!"

"I told him I'd talk to you about it, but I don't really have an explanation to give him if you're going to stay here awhile, why you'd want to be out here in the middle of nowhere."

"Thor," Loki interrupted in the silence, "would that not be the best place to hide? Not only in plain sight, but from SHIELD?"

"How am I to explain to them, and hope that they accept, you? Do you think I will let them take you to a Midgardian prison if I would not an Asgardian one?"

How amazing Thor thought it was that by now, he had lost all skepticism of Loki. No matter how he tried, he could not remember to be suspicious of the man. It had taken but two days at most for him to fall back into the role of protective older brother, no matter what he had done and no matter how much he loathed Loki for killing Agent Coulson.

"What choice do you have, Thor? If you deny them, the Avengers will only grow further curious and might involve SHIELD. Do a preemptive strike. Ask to meet them in a neutral place and 'introduce me'. The earlier you tell them, the more likely they are to not involve SHIELD immediately."

That didn't make much sense to Thor, but he nodded slowly. Loki was always better at strategy than he. He glanced at Banner, but the man was already gone and he could hear him speaking in another room. "Do you truly think this wise?" he asked quietly.

"Wise? No. Our only choice? Yes." Green eyes turned to him seriously. "You will have to make a show, a gesture, to show that you are in control of me even without the manacles."

He didn't like where _this_ was going. "What manner of show?"

"It must be something that they think I would never do willingly. You must order me to do it in front of them. In short, humiliate me."

Thor recoiled almost physically at the idea. "No! I would not—"

"You have no choice," Loki hissed at him, eyes dark and intimidating as he tried to force Thor to do it by will alone.

"Never!"

"You have to!" The words were almost shouted at him. "What other option would you give for the desired effect? Nothing? Then do what you must, if you want to save me!"

"How can I save you while disrespecting and humiliating you?!"

"Kings have to do things they would rather not! It is a burden of your rank!"

There was a knock on the door interrupting their argument, but Bruce didn't enter. "They promised to be near here in about an hour, just the Avengers. You sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes!" Loki answered for him.

An hour later, no matter how he argued, his brother would not be moved. He insisted it was necessary and Thor knew that if he didn't do it, Loki would only have a far more drastic plan in mind if he refused. He didn't want to know what that might be because something had changed in his brother since his fall. He was willing to go to further lengths and far more, putting up with indignities and pain for his goal than he would have before.

Loki was still in the car as he and Bruce stood outside of it, watching the approaching black spec. He had Mjolnir at his waist, a heavy but reassuring weight. If they attempted to attack, at least, he would be able to protect Loki. Once again he turned and sent his brother a pleading look, but Loki's features were set in stone.

"Hey, if it isn't muscles!" Tony called as the car eased to a stop and he jumped out from behind the driver's seat. "Didn't expect to be seeing you so soon."

"It is good to see you as well, Tony Stark," he greeted. Steve was the next to get out, giving a welcoming smile. They had all left their weapons behind that he could see, but he did not doubt for one minute that that they were entirely unarmed should conflict arise.

It was Clint's eyes that spotted Loki first and he froze. "Loki!"

The effect of that single word had galvanized them and Bruce hurried to stop them even as Thor grabbed Mjolnir's hilt. "Stop, guys! Just listen to what Thor has to say!"

Without letting them protest, Thor repeated to the Avengers what he had told Jane. He didn't leave out any detail and kept special attention on Tony. He seemed enraged at the very idea that Loki wasn't in prison, wasn't executed. "Please, trust me my friends. Loki will obey any command I give."

"Sorry, but I don't buy it," Steve said with a resolute voice.

Before he could argue further, the door behind him opened and Loki stepped out. Green eyes met his, demanding that he follow through. Thor swallowed thickly, but when he opened his mouth, no words would come out. He could not only not think of a single thing to say to Loki as an order, but even if he had, he wasn't sure he could even say it if he'd one in mind.

The door slammed after a minute of waiting and Loki stalked forward. The other Avengers tensed and Natasha had her weapon out, pointing it at him with no hint of hesitation. He knew he had to; he had to for Loki's sake, to save him…

Loki took the choice out of his hands for him. He met each Avengers' eyes in turn and then turned to Thor. Without warning, he dropped to both knees in front of him. The idea that Loki was beholden like that, was _lower_ than him, burned in his veins. Loki was not, should never be, subdued like this. They were brothers and he loved him dearly. Surely just seeing him like this would be enough, right?

"Loki—"

But Loki only bent over and kissed the tip of his boot. Before he could help it, Thor had yanked his foot back fiercely, but the trickster didn't move. Instead he remained, prostrated, waiting. What was he waiting for? It took a minute before he realized. Loki was waiting to tell him that he could stand. His prideful brother, so smart, so amazing, so beautiful…had given it all up. It almost brought tears to his eyes and he didn't care what the others Avengers said, he reached down and yanked Loki back to his feet by his shirt.

"You…" He wrapped his arms tightly around Loki, who didn't struggle, but also didn't respond.

"I trust you've seen enough," Bruce said, his voice harsh as if he were angry. It was hard to tell why. Was he as angry at the Avengers, at Loki, as Thor was? Thor resented his friends that Loki had been forced to break himself to show them that he was no threat, but at the same time, he was angry at Loki for doing it to start with.

After a minute, Natasha put her weapon down, eying the way that Thor almost cradled Loki against his chest. "Fine. I accept he'll listen to you, and you alone, but I don't want him out here in the middle of nowhere to scheme."

"What, you're just going to take that as proof?!" Tony spat.

"What more would you require?!" Thor argued heatedly. "Loki has done something that he has never done before, and would never do to anyone else! Is seeing his pride shattered, beholden to someone else, not good enough?!" His blue eyes narrowed. "I do not seek your _permission. _I spoke to you, showed you this, for our friendship, but I will not stop merely because you disapprove. You don't know what he went through at the hands of the Chitauri and I will not see him punished for actions that were induced by the tesseract! He will not be put to death!"

"Okay, okay!" Steve interrupted, clearly sensing a brewing fight. "Let's just talk about this first before we start making oaths or killing each other. It's pretty clear that at least, for now, Thor has Loki under control. I trust Thor…but not enough that I don't want him where I can't see him. Stark, is that good enough? We move him to the tower for twenty-four hour surveillance?"

Despite clearly wanting to argue, Tony nodded after a minute. "I'm not taking my eyes off him and if he so much as makes a wrong move, I'll kill him myself."

Thor could expect no better at this point. They didn't know Loki, but maybe if they gave him a chance… "Thank you, my friends. Just please, all I ask—"

"We're not telling SHIELD anything just yet," Steve said slowly, glancing at Natasha and Clint for confirmation. "Not until we know what we're doing. Last thing I want is to hand him over to SHIELD and suddenly we're in an interstellar war with your father."

Thor touched Loki's back, urging him back to the car. When they were alone, he would find out how Loki _really_ felt.


	6. Chapter 6

(So you two chapters instead of one because originally six and seven were one chapter. I didn't like the progression however and split it, only to rewrite both entirely. And so much for warning that it might be slow. Thor and Loki have a grip like steel and are not letting me do much else...)

The drive to Stark tower was silent and long. Loki didn't object to the silence even as Thor shifted next to him awkwardly. Bruce was driving and the Avengers had insisted someone else be there. Natasha sat in front of him, but her eyes were always trained on him through the mirror. He ignored her, watching as the world passed quickly by. He could see due to the reflection that Thor was glancing at him, but was masterfully holding his tongue.

It had burned Loki, what he had done, but he'd had no choice. As he had suspected, when it had come down to it, Thor had been unable to do what he'd told him to. It wasn't as if he didn't appreciate the sentiment behind the reason, even though it was foolish after all Loki had done to have _sentiment_ for him, but it only meant that once again he had to be the one to do the unpleasant things. He knew that if he hadn't, it would have eventually devolved into arguing and then he'd be forced either toward SHIELD or back to Asgard's dungeon. With his taste of freedom, limited though it was, Loki was keen not to lose it.

At one point, he wasn't sure when, he must have fallen asleep because he jerked awake as if someone had stabbed him. It was deep night now and even the black widow had fallen asleep. His eyes narrowed a little, wondering what had changed, but when he made to sit up a little, an arm tightened around his shoulder. Loki sighed inwardly, both pleased and annoyed that Thor had decided that his brother's pillow should always be his body.

"Release me," he whispered, knowing full well that even if he spoke quietly, Bruce would hear them. To the man's credit, he was pretending he didn't.

"Rest again, Loki," Thor replied, equally quietly.

"I do not need to rest!" he hissed angrily, but the arm around his waist held him still before he could straighten.

"Loki…" He lifted his head at Thor's serious voice. "I—"

"If you apologize then I will never forgive you. It was bad enough that I was forced to do such an act in the first place, but do not compound it by insultingly apologizing."

"It would not be an insult!"

"Yes it would, Thor! It was something that had to be done no matter what. Since you were incapable of actually ordering me to do anything else, it left me with no choice!"

Thor's eyes couldn't meet his and this time he allowed Loki to straighten when he tried again. As comfortable as it was, leaning against his brother, it was also confusing and painful. The god of thunder was always affectionate in this way, but he hadn't since they were children. With the thoughts Loki harbored, it made it far more difficult to withstand such hugs when he knew that Thor meant them only platonically. If he closed his eyes, he could almost convince himself they weren't with how ambiguous it tended to be, but he knew otherwise. Thor would never love him like that, and he shouldn't.

He noted the tower looming ahead and there was movement in front of him. So she was awake then. By the time the cars had stopped inside the building, there was no hint that she had ever been sleeping. _If_ she had been. Loki didn't trust her. She was the only person, a mortal on top of that, that had managed to trick him with words into telling her what she wanted to know. He would not put it past her to pretend she was asleep.

Loki was the last out of the vehicle, Natasha standing on his right and Thor on his left. Stark's eyes were unhappy and he crossed his arms. "I don't exactly have a room prepared for our wanted criminal—"

"Loki will not be put in a cell!" Thor growled. "We will share a room."

He knew better than to argue, but the Avengers didn't. The only one that didn't say a word was Banner, of course, and the man was watching him with calm eyes. It rankled him a bit, angry that someone thought he knew him so well or worse, that he felt pity. Before he could confront the man on it, Tony's shout of 'all right!' caught his attention. His eyebrow rose at the glare thrown his way. "Fine! He'll stay with you, but I'm warning you, Thor. Jarvis will watch him constantly and if I see one wrong move…"

At least Thor knew well enough to just nod to that threat instead of escalating further. The room that he was escorted to was at least bigger than the one at the cabin. It felt as if he could actually stretch his arms here. There was a large window on the back wall, a door that led to a closet and another to a bathroom, and a large bed that would give them enough room to be comfortable at least, provided Thor didn't stretch out too much. Loki studied the street down below as Thor closed the door behind him. Even now, this late at night, there was still activity.

He felt his brother come up behind him, gazing at where he was looking over his shoulder. "I hope this is what you intended, brother."

"Because if I am mistaken, then my death will be assured? Of that, I am well aware, Thor."

Hands lightly touched the sides of his shoulders, squeezing in what he was sure Thor intended as reassurance. "I would not let them."

"You would not have a choice, unless you intended to betray the world you so dearly love." Curiously he asked, "Do you not feel conflicted?"

"Of course I do. These are my friends, comrades, and I love this world. I also love you, Loki, and would do whatever I could to help you. Right now, such goals are at odds with one another."

"Then how do you choose between them?"

"I hope that I will never have to."

He rolled his eyes. "Foolish, Thor. You fail to realize that you are _already_ choosing between them. By defending me against the Avengers, you have already made your choice. I cannot say whether it was the right one." Loki moved away from the window and Thor, heading to the bathroom. "I will bathe first." He didn't wait to hear what his brother's answer would be.

-0-

It had been almost a month since they'd moved to Stark tower and for the most part, most of the Avengers tried to ignore him. He had little to no privacy thanks to the Iron Man's machines, but he grew used to it after a time. At the very least, when the Avengers were out, he had someone to talk to. He was not allowed to the other floors as of yet, but at least he was allowed out of Thor's room. Loki had honestly been surprise that it was Natasha, of all people, that had insisted they bring extra clothes for the two Asgardians.

So far, he had not heard of anything regarding SHIELD. In that, at least, the Avengers were being true to their word.

Thanks to Thor, Loki did not have to stop all his magic use and he didn't stop his scrying spells. Whenever Thor left the building, he watched. Without the need to be concerned about the other Avengers finding out, his brother seemed to think that there was no problem continuing his battles alongside his friends. It left Loki a bit out of sorts, to be honest, and brought back unpleasant memories. It was just like Asgard with the Warriors Three and Sif, only this time Thor's friends couldn't even pretend to tolerate him. Nor could he leave the building at all, lest SHIELD find him.

He sighed, leaning back against the headboard. Was this to be his life? Thor never ignored him and no matter what the Avengers did, he always included Loki. Bruce would talk to him, treated him as if they were friends and even occasionally so did Natasha. Steve was a bit more reserved and he had not heard one word _to_ him from Tony or Clint.

Loki stood up and headed to the kitchen. "Did I do anything of interest so far, Jarvis?" he asked curiously to the empty room. He wanted to know if the machine would be telling anything to Stark.

"No, sir."

Though it had taken a bit of adjusting, Loki knew his way around the place now and he set to making himself a sandwich. "Care to tell me what of the Iron Man's maiden? Surely it must be difficult if she cannot visit him here due to my presence."

"To my knowledge, Ms. Potts is fine. He visits her often."

Loki didn't know enough about the machine to know if it could lie, so he just assumed that it was telling the truth. In some ways, he was almost grateful that Tony had insisted he be watched like this, because it meant he had someone to talk to and interact with when there was no one else. "Does she know of me?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that."

"You cannot answer or will not?"

"I cannot answer that because I don't know, sir."

He smiled a little as he poured himself some water. Just as he was about to respond, there was the sound of breaking glass and a roar he knew so well.

"Loki!" Thor's voice thundered and his head snapped up. He hurried into the living room, the very place he had confronted Stark during his own invasion wearing Midgardian clothes of a loose shirt and pants.

Thor was looking battered, but alive, nothing he wouldn't recover from in short order. What he clung onto was not in so good condition. Somewhere along the way, Stark had lost his helmet and he was wheezing, as if he couldn't get in any breath. "Prepare your magic, Loki! He cannot breathe!"

Loki moved forward, mindful of the glass littering the floor, and headed over to where his brother had laid Tony on the floor. The man was still conscious, eyes following him with suspicion, but whenever he tried to speak, nothing but a gasp would escape. "Remove the armor," he ordered without even thinking about it. There wasn't even a pause as Thor did as he was told, breaking it with little trouble. The metal circle on his chest flickered, but stayed bright otherwise, so it wasn't that that was the problem. Whatever _that_ was. He was learning about Midgard, but Tony guarded his secrets jealously and Jarvis had told him he'd been instructed to remain silent about it.

He pressed at Tony's sides and heard a hiss of pain. Though healing magic was not exactly his forte, he was not useless at it either. Clearly Thor was panicked enough that he felt that Midgardian doctors would be of no help. "It feels as if one of his ribs is pressing on his lungs," he said calmly. After a minute with his magic studying Tony's body, he added, "Fractured rib. It's punctured one of his lungs. I can heal them both with little trouble, but the rib must be reset. Thor, get me a knife."

Tony's eyes widened and if it likely hadn't been for his lung, he would have been yelling. As Thor returned from the kitchen in a hurry, the elevator opened and the other Avengers hurried in, Bruce's torn clothes a testament to his 'other half' making its appearance. Loki didn't bother to ask if any of them trusted him. Instead of giving them a chance to stop him, indeed letting Thor handle the fallout, he pierced the man's side deeply with the knife. Tony grunted in pain as he reached in and jerked the rib back into place. His magic attacked that first, healing the bone and making sure it would stay in place. He removed his hand and healed both lung and side at the same time.

It took no longer than a minute or two and Loki stood with indifference that was not entirely feigned. He helped because Thor would want him to and he needed to be on their good side if he was to continue with their protection. "The rest of his injuries can heal in time," he pronounced and returned to the kitchen to wash his hands.

He heard the crunching of glass and Loki dried his hands as he glanced over his shoulder, seeing Steve making his way towards him with narrowed eyes. Now what was this about? Hadn't he aided them? Inwardly he sighed. Of course it was just like with the Warrior's Three and Sif: no matter what he did, they would always regard him with suspicion, even in his youth when he had done nothing to them.

The Captain stopped in front of him and gave him a piercing look before, much to Loki's surprise, the hard expression on his face faded. He even smiled at him a little. "Thanks, for helping Stark."

…When was the last time anyone had thanked him? He wasn't entirely sure how to react to that and already he could see his big oaf of a brother with a stupid smile on his face, helping Tony up. There had to be _limits_ to Thor's hopeful and happy nature, surely… Cautiously, wondering if he had set himself up for a trap, he responded, "…You are welcome."

No trap was sprung, though. The big man merely nodded at him and headed back over to his friends that were sweeping the glass out of the room and onto the balcony to deal with it later. Stark's eyes were still on him, but they lacked most of the judgmental nature they'd held since they'd met again. Why did those on Midgard seem so willing to forgive? Did they have such short memories? Did they not remember all that he had done _before_ that day? Was healing one injury equal to that of the deaths he had caused?

Or maybe, he thought as he watched them, eating his sandwich, they just didn't have the time to hold grudges as Asgardians did. Their lives were so short, fleeting, that they did not have the same amount time to dwell on matters like those on Asgard or the other realms did. Did that make them pragmatists? Wasn't that, somehow…better, he wondered to himself. Their culture was always moving, never stagnant, and by having only a limited amount of time, it meant they could not spend most of their time brooding over past grievances. It forced them to move on, to accomplish something great _despite_ their pain.

Though Loki would never admit it, he found that the idea caused him to have a bit of grudging respect for those of Midgard. He did not for a minute believe the Avengers trusted him, but their outright hostility had faded. Still lost in his introspection, he didn't notice when Stark began to approach him until they were almost nose to nose.

His eyebrow jerked, the only sign that he was surprised. He didn't speak, waiting for Tony to start. After all, he wasn't the one that had anything to say. He had removed what armor he'd retained, wearing loose clothing underneath. He looked battered and bruised, though not as bad as some others. "I guess you're not too bad."

Was that the closest he would get to a thank you? Probably. Did he care? Not really. Loki shrugged at him and drained his glass of water, setting it in the sink. "It was little effort," he told him honestly. "Nothing that your doctors could not have handled."

"I agree, but Thor didn't seem to think so."

"Thor has a tendency to overreact, as I am sure you have noticed by now."

A grin cracked Tony's lips just a little and Loki almost wondered if something had changed between them. Nothing massive, but perhaps just enough that maybe when Stark slept he wouldn't be sleeping with both eyes open.

He retreated quickly from the gathering after that, wanting time to his thoughts and only left the bedroom he shared with Thor for dinner because his brother insisted. Or at least he tried. When Loki stood up from the table, having been forced out of manners to remain with the others after he'd finished eating, a strong arm had wrapped around his waist. "Do not seclude yourself so, brother. Let us play a game of cards!"

That seemed to get some interest from the Avengers. "What sort of games do you know?" Bruce asked.

Clint, leaning back in his chair, suggested, "What about poker? It's easy enough rules to remember."

"Well if you want easy, you could always do go fish," Stark said with a grin and while Loki didn't know the game, he somehow got the feeling that the amusement on the mortals faces were due to them.

He let them argue and squirmed just a little in his brother's grip. "Thor—" he hissed.

"Loki, please do not hide away further."

He glared at his brother's whispered response. "You were making such progress by changing your behavior and now want to return to the past where you force me to be around _your_ friends who _do not like me_."

"That is not the case here! You have earned their respect today! Let us at least make a start at friendship!"

"Friendship? Hardly! I am still the man that they will mistrust and caused harm to."

"All right, we've decided! Poker it is!" Stark announced and pulled out a deck of cards. "Someone explain to Romeo and Juliet over there what the rules are."

Loki paused, glancing over at the Avengers and realizing that they were being stared at. Thor had kept him close physically and they were in heated whispers. He almost glared at them. "Romeo and Juliet?" Thor repeated with confusion.

"It is a play here," he explained as if he would to a small child. "They were lovers destined to be kept apart by warring houses. Despite this, they risked their lives to cultivate their love. It is also a _tragedy_ and both die in the end."

"And how do you know all that?" Natasha asked him, but the normal caution in her voice was toned down. She almost treated him like a person and not a wanted criminal.

"Do you suppose I have been idle while I remained here?"

"Loki loves to read," Thor added. "Sometimes I rarely saw him outside the library in our youth."

"Regardless, I do not have any interest in playing your game," Loki told him, hoping that would be the end of it.

He should have known his brother better. "Nonsense! We will all play together!"

"Thor, I do not wish to participate—"

"Well why don't you help Thor?" Bruce interrupted before an argument could break out. "It'll be his first time playing the game and I don't think the rest of us mind."

Thor laughed. "You do not know what you propose, Banner. With Loki on my side, we will win. There is no man more formidable in battle, nor more cunning!"

"Then let's test it," Stark said with a grin, waving the cards and looking straight at Loki. "Unless he thinks he won't be good at it and we'll beat your ass."

Pride thus stoked, Loki couldn't say no. Narrowing his eyes, he nodded. "Very well. Set your game while I speak with Thor."

The mortals cleared a long table in the main entertaining room, settling on the carpet and making sure that they none could peer over to see their cards. He could hear Clint say loudly, "And _no_ magic! You can't look at anyone else's cards!"

"As if I would need magic to win," he commented back and wondered inwardly to himself, was he having…fun? He'd almost smiled at that. There was the sense of camaraderie he hadn't felt with the Warrior's Three and Sif. They did not trust him, but they didn't have to right then.

"What is it, brother?"

"If you wish to win and want my help, you must do _exactly_ as I tell you," he told him resolutely. "Think of it as a battle in a darkened forest and you cannot see, but I can. Every move you make could be your end, save for my instructions to bring you to freedom."

Thor nodded, but as Loki turned to hear the rules, the arm around his waist tightened just a little. He paused, looking over his shoulder. The god of thunder's blue eyes were calm, but unlike other times before, they were the calm of peace, not sadness. The maturity he'd gained was clear, how now that he was still he wasn't seeming to shake with the need to move, to rush. Loki had always disliked that about Thor when they'd been younger. Never could Thor sit still or calm, enjoy a simple moment of silence. There was a soft smile that sent shivers down his spine. Before he could move, Thor had leaned in, letting their foreheads touch and this time, none of the Avengers interrupted them. They seemed to focus on their game, pretending that they were not privy to what they thought was an intimate moment.

How wrong they were…and how right this felt. Loki wanted to demand what Thor thought he was doing, or why he was suddenly holding him gently, as a lover, but the words just wouldn't come. They would break this bubble, this dream, and for a few seconds more he wished to hold onto it. He did not understand what went on in Thor's mind anymore and if he could have protested at the increasingly intimate nature of his brother's affections without giving away his own desires, he would have. Gently he was released and with a tug on his hand, Thor pulled them toward the table and the game. And if the game rules took longer to sink in to Loki's mind, he blamed Thor for that.


	7. Chapter 7

(NOT WORKSAFE)

After that, things seemed to get better for him. Tony and Clint would actually talk to him and the Avengers no longer attempted to ignore him. Funny how saving someone from an injury affected them. It was not even a life-threatening one. Though Loki wouldn't admit it, it was nice to be…treated like something other than a pariah. They were warming to him and his bizarre sense of humor and surprisingly they were more accepting even at their coolest than the Warriors Three and Sif ever were.

A month after what the others had termed 'the turning point', Thor and he were alone together in the large apartment for the first time. They hadn't been alone since the cabin and Loki was hardly surprised to find that he had missed this. The others had gone out for the night, but Thor had declined their offer for a celebration of some sort to stay with him. Loki had shrugged at him, as if it made no difference, but the truth was, it did.

"Loki?"

He looked up from the bed where he was curled, reading a book, to see Thor's bulk in the doorway. His eyebrow rose. "What is this? Is Thor _hovering_?" Thor smiled a little hesitantly and Loki hid his concern, stiffening just a little. "What is it, Thor? Have you spoken with Heimdall? Did you learn some news from Asgard?"

Thor gave him a confused look before it cleared. "No, of course not. Nothing like that."

Loki relaxed minutely and then glared. "Then do not concern me so! I thought I was ordered back to my execution."

There was a dip in the bed when Thor sat down. Loki paid it little as he returned to his book and the god of thunder's hand landed on his knee. "I would fight to the death to prevent that," he assured him.

He glanced back up again through his lashes, eying Thor. His violent impulses against his brother had eased since he'd been broken out. He still resented the past fiercely, but he could acknowledge that the man in front of him was not the one that he had been. "I had no objections if you wished to spend time with your friends," he said instead, curious as to why Thor stayed.

"I wished to stay with you."

"You mean to say you felt sorry for me."

"Why must you always twist my words, Loki?" The words were not said in anger this time, but sadness instead and finally Loki put down the book entirely. What had gotten into Thor? This was unusual for him, to be so dour. Even acknowledging that he had changed, he found it hard to reconcile the fact that Thor could seem sad or melancholy.

He had not asked after Thor's wellbeing in what felt like an eternity. Though he hesitated for a minute, he crossed his legs and said, "Does something trouble you, brother?"

Thor stared at his hand on Loki's knee, rather than meeting his eyes. His fingers seemed to pick a bit at his pants. Loki attempted to remain still. This was not something that Thor was usually like and it had to be serious. "Yes, it does. It has for some time now."

"You could not speak to your friends about it?" There had been a time of course in their past that they would once confide in each other about everything, but that had gradually ceased. Who had started it first? This he knew was Loki. Just as Loki had started to hide his secrets because how he had started to feel, at the same time, Thor had pulled away from him physically. In his heart, Loki knew that Thor wasn't _entirely_ to blame for them drifting apart.

Just _mostly_ to blame.

"I wished to speak to you, but I could not bring myself to do so when they could hear."

Now Loki was concerned and he frowned. "Thor. Speak your mind. We are alone." Seeing the skeptical look, he looked up at the ceiling. "Jarvis, I would beg your indulgence and not record this conversation." The question was, could the AI do so without Stark's permission?

"…Very well."

Thor let out a breath much like a sigh. His grip tightened on Loki's knee for a minute. "Brother, I fear you would twist my words again, or how you would see what I am about to tell you."

"Say it plainly then. I would advise avoiding large words."

A small smile flashed over Thor's face at the tease, but he didn't respond in kind. "I have never felt this strongly about anything before, Loki. Yet because of it, I find myself at odds. I have always, and will always, love you as a brother, but as of late my thoughts are…far from brotherly. I find myself looking at your neck and wondering what it would be like to touch you." Almost as if he was subconsciously trying to prove his point, his gaze lingered on the trickster's neck.

For a moment, Loki wondered if he had conjured an illusion of Thor because he wanted the man's touch so badly. Yet the illusion he would have conjured would have been wrong, because his brother would have been strong, unwavering, and not quiet at all like this. "What manner of madness am I under, Loki, to think back to your words not long ago and envision my reaction differently?"

His green eyes narrowed and he harshly said, "What of Jane? The woman that stole your heart."

"You forbid me see her—"

"But if I had not, you would be saying those words to her!"

Blue eyes looked up at his and Loki hoped his brother didn't see his internal panic. He feared for his own sanity at these words. If they were untrue…if this were nothing more than his own mind… "I do not know the future, Loki, but I know myself and I can tell you think truly: What I felt for Jane pales in comparison to what I feel for you."

"You expect me to believe that? You, who would not 'sully me' or touch me in such a manner—"

"You have never shown any interest!" Thor protested in irritation. "You spoke of orders, of…violation! You never spoke of _love_!"

"You want _love_, Thor?! Then let me tell you," he said in reckless abandon, too frustrated to calm himself. He had had enough of his brother's obliviousness! "I have more love for you than all the women you have bedded combined! _I _was there to hold your hair back when you became so drunk even your own legendary stomach could not hold it in! It was _I_, not Lady Sif or Jane! _I_ was the one that brought you a cool cloth on the worst of your hangovers and healed your wounds after battle! _I _listened to every concern you have ever had, no matter how foolish, and took them seriously when none else would! I have shown you more love than any you will ever meet! I have so much love for you, I have none more to give! Is that not enough for you?! Is my love, my loyalty, my devotion to you not enough?! Or are my past crimes—"

Lips were on his, silencing his words and in that moment, Loki knew that this was not his illusion. They were strong, unwavering, and powerful. Thor's strong tongue squirmed against his lips, forcing its entry into his mouth. He whimpered a little as his brother moved, hands abruptly gripping his legs and shifting them until he was able to kneel between them. The book fell from his lap to the floor, but Loki didn't notice.

It was only when they broke the kiss to breathe that Loki's hand fisted tightly in Thor's hair, preventing him from swooping in again. He had more to say. Blue eyes were cloudy with desire and love. "Thor," he hissed jealously, almost angrily, "I am not finished. Understand that if I catch one, even one other, in your bed—"

"You think I shall ever have need of another besides you?" Those lustful blue eyes darkened just a little, sense returning slowly. "Or do you mean to insult me by saying I would not honor you, or this relationship? I would swear a vow to you alone, but do you mean to question _my_ honor? _My_ love?"

"I mean to say," Loki told him, not willing to back down even if it could result in an argument and Thor storming out, "that in this we will be equals. I will not live in your shadow, I will not be beholden to you as a subject."

"Loki…you were always my equal." Rather than leaning in, Thor's hands pulled Loki forward instead so he could kiss him again and at that point, Loki gave up. Thor's mind was such that he was incapable of focusing on more on than one thing, it seemed.

Not that he was minding when those lips were moving down his neck, muttering words that sent shivers down his spine. They were words that he had dreamed of hearing for so long and despite being sure that this was happening, part of him questioned whether this was real. Already he could feel himself respond and instead of hiding that desire for once, he bucked his hips up to rub against his brother. There was a dangerous growl above him and Thor moaned against the front of his throat, "I mean to have you, brother."

"I mean to let you," he muttered back, feeling the action of his throat working when he spoke, pressing against those lips. Hands were sliding underneath his shirt now, but Loki couldn't stand the wait. "Tear them or they will disappear, I have no patience for clothes!"

There was the sound of ripping clothing as Thor did as he ordered. He moaned when the hot, open-mouthed kisses moved down his neck to his chest, pausing to pay homage to his nipples. His pants didn't last much longer and Loki gasped in delight as he was free from the material. Thor seemed less interested in his own clothes, so with a magical tug, they were gone. He moaned into the kiss, feeling fingers easing into his hair. With his magic, he dimmed the room, bringing the shadows close.

Only to gasp when Thor's hands gripped his head tighter, holding him still. Despite the firm hold, the blue eyes that looked at him were serious. "No, Loki. Dismiss the darkness. I wish to _see_ you as I hold you."

So he had to be the sensible one again? "Thor, holding a man is not the same as a woman. Let me shroud us in darkness. Just focus on the pleasure."

"You think that I would not respond."

"You have always been with maidens before. Imagine them for this first time. It will make it easier."

There was a flash of anger in Thor's eyes and a clap of thunder, but no rain just yet. "Loki, we have spoken of this before. I would never hold you and think of another! I want to see the one I love!"

"Thor—"

His brother abruptly leaned in and pressed their hips together, making Loki gasp loudly. "See, brother? I desire you fiercely and that formed _while_ I could still see you. Do not doubt me, Loki, or I will be forced to take drastic measures." The hand in his hair gentled and Thor's lips were smiling as he said, "I wish your first time—"

Despite his better judgment, and secretly feeling pleased, Loki withdrew the shadows he had created. "On your head be it," he snapped and glared. "It is not my first time!"

"You said no man had held you before."

Loki looked away. "Of course not. I did not mean to imply otherwise, merely to assert the fact that I have had sex before."

Thor laughed lightly, but he seemed so happy that he couldn't bear to say anything about it. He squirmed a little at the sensation of Thor's beard as the man leaned down and began to kiss and worship his skin again. It was different, not something he had not experienced before, but far too short a time before his brother pulled away. "Loki, how…"

It took him a minute to realize that the pleasant sensations were stopping. Oh, of course. Innocent Thor had never lain with a man before. He laughed a little, but despite his brother's frown, it was not done to deride him. Since they didn't have lubricant on hand, as Loki had not exactly anticipated this, he pulled two of Thor's callused fingers to his lips and began to suck on them. His eyes remained glued to the god of thunder's face, smirking internally at how Thor was his to command. He controlled the encounter then not only because of his knowledge, but because of Thor's pure need.

"Loki," Thor growled. "Do not tempt me so! If you do, I will cause you harm!"

"Is your control that flimsy, brother?" he asked seductively, pulling the fingers from his mouth and easing them down between his legs.

As if in retaliation, those fingers plunged in quickly and he let out a soft cry. Despite desiring Thor, Loki had never touched himself there just as he had not let any man have him. It was one thing to know and another to experience and suddenly an arm went around his waist, the only thing holding him up from crumpling to the bed. "T-Thor," he moaned as those fingers squirmed inside him.

"Please," was Thor's begging response. "Please, do not tempt me. You are too…beautiful as it is to resist."

What was he doing that was so enticing? Loki's toes curled into the sheets a bit as he grew lost in the sensations. All Thor was doing was watching him, almost greedily, much to his embarrassment. He shifted, knowing that the preparation was not enough and eased onto his hands and knees. Thor watched him in amazement, only to let out a loud shout when Loki wrapped his lips softly around his arousal. That free hand not currently inside him dove into his black hair, holding him there as he began to suck cautiously. He was so focused on his task, on making Thor squirm, that he wasn't paying much attention elsewhere until Thor's fingers touched the right spot.

Loki yelled around that length, clamping briefly around those fingers before he forced himself to relax. Thor had frozen, stopping everything and even as he panted, he whispered, "Loki? Did…I hurt you?"

"No!" he pulled back, glaring viciously. "It was the opposite of pain!"

A gleam came to Thor's eyes at that, making a little shiver of apprehension go through Loki's spine. His body was protesting in need, in desire to have more of that touch, and he was trying desperately to ignore it, to hold onto the control that he had of their encounter. Before Loki could react, Thor touched him deeply again, this time with intent and he yelled once more. "Th-Thor!"

"Yes, brother?" Thor whispered, curling his fingers again and he trembled, unable to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing. Loki tried to continue what he had been trying to do, licking along his brother's length once or twice, but every time those fingers moved he felt like he was dying of pleasure.

This was abuse! He couldn't concentrate when Thor would pull his fingers back just a little only to press in once more. "E-Enough, T-Thor," he moaned and gripped his brother's wrist, pulling it back. He couldn't wait any longer.

At least at this point, Thor seemed to get the idea of what he had to do. As Loki eased up onto his knees, hands gripped his thighs and gently toppled him onto the bed on his back. He watched as his brother settled between his legs, running his hands up and down his body as if worshipping him. "Thor," he growled, feeling his whole body throbbing in protest at the cease of pleasure. "It would be easier…if I were on my hands and knees."

"No. I want to see your face." Thor smiled at him though, the same smile that split his face so stupidly and yet made other people fall for him every time. It even melted Loki's heart and his irritated expression softened.

His hands moved up, cradling his face and pulling him down for a kiss. "…Thor," he whispered, "please."

This time the god didn't wait. Instead he pushed in quickly and Loki's hands gripped the strong biceps above him. He...had not assumed that he'd be…that big! Even tasting him, this was entirely different! He gasped, clenching hard and biting his lip to keep his sounds in. There was pain, yes, something he wouldn't tell his brother, but just as much pleasure. Thor had no such restraints and shouted loud enough to rattle the window.

The bedroom door slammed open just as Thor glared down at him and growled, "Loki, you must not tighten like that! I will…lose my mind…if you do!"

"It…is not as if…I could help…it!" he spat back, panting and arching just a little into the sensations, trying to urge Thor to move.

"…I guess you're fine then."

Loki and Thor looked over at the same time. Tony stood in the doorway, hand still on the doorknob, with Steve right behind him. Their eyes were wide with shock and he at least blessed that the rest of the Avengers had made themselves scarce the moment they heard the sound. "Per…fectly," he muttered at Tony. "Now if you could…excuse yourselves so Thor…can fuck me…"

"Loki," Thor growled in frustration, easing out and thrusting in to silence him. "This is not just…a mindless rut!"

The door slammed so fiercely as if Tony was hurrying so he could wash his eyes out with water. Loki only breathily laughed and tugged his angry brother down for a kiss. "I know," he murmured. "I just have no…patience to explain to them."

Thor's expression eased to pure love, so simple to manipulate. If Loki wasn't there to protect his slow sibling, who would? he thought fondly. "H-Hurry," he begged, but he didn't need to have said a word. Thor was already moving hard, riding him fiercely as if trying to make up for all the tension that had lain between them for so long. Thor was as loud here as he was in battle and outside, he could hear claps of thunder. Lightning would brighten the room more than the moonlight and soon it began to rain. Normally such things were not a problem, as the palace was very large, but the walls here in Midgard were thin. It was no doubt that everyone in the building was privy to Thor's pleasure. Loki didn't care, so long as they knew to not touch what belonged to him.

"Loki," Thor chanted over and over, as if it were somehow a magic spell to bind them forever. His hands clutched at the trickster's hips, holding them still as he drove in and out relentlessly. Loki fumbled and began to stroke himself as Thor became lost to the pleasure, even going so far as to bite his neck fiercely enough to leave a mark behind. "I...love you…Loki!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Loki only gasped when Thor jabbed deep inside him as he squeezed himself hard and abruptly released before he could stop himself. He had been with a few women in the past, but they were nothing compared to Thor. His brother had not stayed his behavior until recently, so he had a wealth of prowess to pull from and he seemed to bring all of it to bear with his hips and tongue and whispered words. He didn't seem to be able to stop speaking, to shower Loki with words of love until even he wanted to scream.

"Thor," he moaned, his voice just a bit raw, body still tingling from his release. He could tell that his brother was close. "Thor, claim me."

The hands that held Mjolnir wrapped around him, holding him as preciously as he would his hammer. There was a soft nod as they shared kiss after kiss before Thor buried his face in Loki's neck. Loki waited until the last moment, until he could feel Thor slam in one last time, his body tense as he spilled his seed, to whisper right into his ear, "I love you, my king." It was the one and only time that he would ever whisper such words, acknowledge Thor's rank.

There was a growl of delight and Thor collapsed on him, falling quiet. Their heavy breathing was the only sound in the room and finally, after what felt like an eternity, Thor slipped out of him to collapse at his side. Loki didn't have a chance to move before he found himself cuddled fiercely. "I never knew you were so…affectionate, Thor. Somehow more so after sex."

Thor ignored him and merely pulled the sheets over them as Tony loudly commented from somewhere down the hall, "We are getting that room _soundproofed_!"


	8. Chapter 8

(This pretty much just a story chapter, a tad dull even for me, but it was a necessary evil. More Thorki in the next chapter.)

Thor tried not to notice that he was being stared at by his friends at the breakfast. Loki was shifting uncomfortably next to him and he couldn't tell if he was the subject of such fascination because of what had happened all of last night, or the fact that he'd been forced to carry Loki from their bedroom. Perhaps he had indulged in their mutual desire a little _too_ much… But it was hardly all his fault. Loki had been deliberately provoking him most of the night.

"So…"

He looked at Tony, who was the first to say anything that morning. The man glanced at Loki, who had shifted for the tenth time to find a comfortable spot, but his brother kept his head held high. Part of Thor was defensive on his lover's behalf and he resisted the urge to demand Tony finish whatever thought it was. If there was so much as a single jibe at Loki's position, he would—

"I take you two are dating."

He glanced at Bruce for clarification of the word and it was supplied immediately. "You'd call it courting."

"Oh. Yes."

"Well, I suppose it's no skin off my nose," Tony continued, resting his chin on his hand. "You're not technically related, right?"

"They were raised together, though," Steve argued, though Thor didn't get the sense that he disapproved. Perhaps it was just because the two never agreed on anything. "Blood isn't everything."

"Well, yeah, but _technically_ it's not incest. Incest is between two siblings that share a blood connection, and at least Loki here is a guy."

"Do you have an objection?" Loki interrupted, his voice as cold as ice and almost daring anyone to say so.

Tony lifted his hands in an almost placating manner. "Hey, all I'm doin' is askin'. Live and let live is my philosophy."

"Since when?" Natasha mildly interjected.

"There's only one thing I have to say to you two." Thor stiffened, sure now that the disapproval would be coming. "You two: _no more sex_ until I get that room soundproofed. Not _one of us_ slept a wink last night. Thor, you sound like a freight train when you get going and Loki doesn't exactly moderate his voice when he's deliberately saying sexually charged phrases!"

Thor blushed fiercely and even Loki had a bit of color in his cheeks at that. Despite that, his brother glared at Tony. "I have no intention to change my nightly behaviors with Thor when they are personal."

"They're not personal when it's interfering with the rest of us! Oh, and Jarvis! Who said you could stop monitoring them?! We've got a war criminal here!"

"I did not think it necessary to record their intimate moments."

"Would you like to be recorded with Pepper?" Bruce pointed out quietly.

Tony had the grace to at least a little shameful at his suggestion. "I wasn't saying _that _and the rest of you know that!" For the first time, for a just a minute, real anger flashed in the man's eyes. "If it weren't _Loki_, then I wouldn't have Jarvis monitor him to start with! I don't care what either one of you does, but it's not just because of his past that I'm doing this. I'm not saying I trust you yet and also, it's for your own protection in case someone who isn't as nice as us finds you here! Furthermore, I don't appreciate coming home after a good night out, and within two seconds of walking in the door, to hear Thor here screaming and thinking you're killing him only to find you two—"

"Whatever crass phrase is about to come out of your mouth can stay there," Steve said with a glare.

"Who says I was going to say anything _crass_?!"

"For what it's worth," Natasha said, raising her voice to silence the quarreling Avengers, "I think this is good."

"…You do?" Loki asked skeptically.

"Yes. You seem…different since you've been staying here with Thor and you look…happy this morning. Well, as happy as someone like you can be, I suppose."

Thor beamed and leaned in, kissing the side of Loki's temple even as his brother stiffened fiercely. He wasn't sure if it was in rage or embarrassment, but he honestly didn't care. It felt like, for the first time, that the Avengers had accepted Loki. It almost made him forget that they were supposed to be hiding, giving his father time to find a way around the problem of his execution and still needing to be cautious around SHIELD.

Bruce seemed to be beaming, as well as the quiet man could and Loki glanced at him. There seemed to be a silent conversation passing between them and he looked at them curiously. He didn't object though; let Loki keep his secrets for now. There would be plenty of time later to discover anything else that his brother had hidden from him.

"I guess this means that we'll have to go to bat against SHIELD," Clint said, studying the tabletop. "They'll find out eventually."

"Speaking of that," Steven asked in concern, "Thor, have you heard anything from Asgard?"

He leaned back in his chair in concern. "No. I have not spoken with Heimdall yet." The truth was he had planned to do it today or the day after, but with the change in his relationship with Loki, now he was hesitant. _This_ he didn't know how their father would react to. Would Loki's pessimistic belief truly come about? Would this be the final straw for Odin Borson to accept? And how could he explain it to their mother?

"He does not want to hear the truth that even the Allfather could not spare me," Loki said with a bit of bitterness.

"That is not true, Loki!" Thor argued. "I know that our father will do as he promised." He hesitated and glanced at his friends. "Nothing escapes Heimdall's eyes and I am sure he must have…noticed the change in our relationship over time. I fear to confirm it to him and tell the Allfather. I do not know how he would react to such news."

"Well it's certainly not every day that not only do both your kids come out of the closet to you, but that they're also sleeping with each other in more ways than one," Tony commented. Despite some of the phrases being unknown to the Thor, he had been on Midgard long enough to get the meaning and he nodded with a sigh.

"You need not worry, Thor. You can visit me in prison if the Allfather can do what you suggest," Loki sneered a little.

"I will not let that happen!"

"So you would pardon me for my crimes? Or have you forgotten that I committed atrocities?"

"You hurt yourself worse than anyone when you speak like that," he said quietly, reaching out to hold his brother's hand. "I will never condone what you did, Loki, but I also do not believe that you were entirely under your own control. Trust me as you once did, brother, when I say that I will never let anything like that happen to you again."

Loki watched him skeptically, but it was Natasha that spoke in the silence. "We might still have an option. If your father doesn't have enough leverage on his own, what about getting a new ally?"

"What sort of ally?" Bruce asked in confusion.

Clint and Tony's eyes widened at almost the same time. "SHIELD," Stark said grimly.

The man known as Hawkeye nodded in agreement. "If we can get SHIELD to side with us to protect Loki, it could give this Allfather some room to maneuver. SHIELD can throw its weight a bit, stating that they won't return Loki if he's going to be executed or imprisoned for long."

"You are all fools to believe that you could succeed in making SHEILD an ally," Loki spat, his face dark. "I thought only Thor was this stupidly optimistic."

What had happened in Loki's past that made him such a pessimist? He wondered. He seemed absolutely unwilling to believe that anyone at all would fight for him, would side with him. What had happened to his brother when he had been too arrogant and oblivious to see? "Loki—"

Loki didn't give him a chance to finish and he stood abruptly, heading back to their bedroom and closing the door behind him. He didn't slam it, but there was a sense of finality to it. Thor knew better than to go after him. His brother needed his space and if he interrupted now, then he'd only make it worse. He just had to prove to Loki that SHIELD would help. Then, perhaps, would his brother start to believe in him again.

"I've never met a man that needs to see a shrink more than him," Tony commented, finishing his coffee and standing to get more.

"I fear I must blame myself for some of his beliefs. I was not there when Loki needed me most and then with his time in the Abyss…"

Steve's eyes were dark as he said, "Even for a criminal, what they did to him is unconscionable and they did it for two years."

Thor stood up, looking at his friends pleadingly. "You know of SHIELD more than I. What should I do to gain their trust of Loki and help him?"

Natasha and Clint glanced at each other when they realized most were waiting for them to respond. "I'd suggest meeting with Fury, just you and I guess us if you want us there. Go from there. If you want SHIELD on your side, Fury is the one that can give it to you."

He nodded seriously. "I will speak to him then. Will you be there with me, friends?"

"Don't mind if I do," Tony commented with a grin and he saw nods all around.

-0-

"…What did you just say?"

Fury's tone was almost deceptively quiet and Thor knew from his time with Loki that that usually meant that he was trying to control his first reaction to the news. "I said that Loki is here on Midgard under my protection and we are currently courting."

They were in a small room, just Fury and the Avengers with him and Tony had assured him that he had interfered with any recording or transmitting equipment. There were no spies, so Thor could be assured at least that he was indeed controlling who was privy to Loki's information.

"I must be going deaf, because I thought you just said that the war criminal that attempted to invade our world is now living in Stark's house free and clear."

"Sounds like your hearing is top-notch to me," Tony commented, sitting on the edge of a table. "That's what I heard."

If looks could kill, Fury would have been a murderer. The man's eyes were incensed at Tony, but he turned back to Thor instead, clearly deciding against rising to the provocation in favor of more serious conversation. The god of thunder sighed, well aware that this would not be easy, but he at least thought that maybe it wouldn't be this hard. Now that he thought about it, he'd had a much easier time with the Avengers and he wondered if that was because of Loki and his actions.

"I swear to you that he has no intention of harming any on Midgard again, and he is also bound to follow any order I give him. I also believe that it was the tesseract controlling Loki when he was here. It has been the only time I have ever seen his eyes blue."

"Are you telling me that you want me to give him a free pass just because of that?"

"You did for me," Clint said quietly behind them. "What makes me any different?" The archer stepped forward, not in a confrontational manner, but in a firm one. "You know me and knew that if I was in my right mind, I wouldn't have gone that far. Thor knows Loki and knows that if he was in his right mind back then that he wouldn't have gone that far either. What's the difference?"

"The difference—"

"Sir," Natasha added, "We both knew Agent Barton before the tesseract was controlling him, but none of the other Avengers did. They were well within their rights to try to kill him, to say that he deserved punishment, but they trusted us when we told them that he wasn't doing it of his own free will because we knew him. Now it's our turn, sir, to trust Thor."

Fury didn't say anything for a minute, studying the two agents. He didn't say anything, letting the silence stretch so long that it became highly uncomfortable. Thor wanted to argue further, but he had said everything he could and he knew that he would be considered biased. And deep inside, he did acknowledge that anything he said after this point would just be argumentative and defensive of the man he loved. That would not be the way to win Fury over to their side.

"We didn't just take him at face value, sir," Steve said, finally deciding enough was enough. "He was watched and recorded every moment with the exception of…a few hours last night." Much to Thor's relief, Fury didn't seem interested to ask _why_ they had stopped. Or maybe he already had a good idea of why and didn't want to know more. "He's never done anything even remotely considered antagonistic, unless you count his insults, which I think is just who he is. Much like Stark's condescending tone is who he is."

"You're just jealous because you can't do it too," Tony responded instantly, the same ability to verbally think on his feet that made him admire Loki.

"Furthermore, he healed some injuries Stark received awhile back. Once you get used to him, he really…isn't all that bad. It's just getting used to him that's the difficult part. I'm not saying that clears him of what he's done, but I do think that his behavior means that Thor could be right: that he was being controlled by the tesseract."

"Did none of you even consider that if his world finds out where Loki is, they could send an army to retrieve him? You're risking an interstellar war. I don't care how cuddly he's suddenly become."

"Father would never allow that. If Loki's presence is detected here by others, then he will send the Warrior's Three and Lady Sif. They are friends and I might be able to convince them to help us."

"_Might_?"

Thor shifted awkwardly at that and admitted reluctantly, "Loki and the Warriors Three have never truly…accepted each other. They were too suspicious of him and looking back on it now, I did not see back then in my selfish arrogance that most of their words would be considered insulting. He felt ostracized by them, perhaps disliked them at the start, but because I insisted that he be there, he kept his feelings secret and did as I asked. Their rift grew worse after my banishment when Loki's plans kept going awry, forcing him to take more drastic measures." He gave a sad smile and sighed. "In some ways, their hatred of Loki goes even deeper than you mortals."

Fury finally sat down in a chair, but somehow it was vaguely intimidating when he steepled his hands together. "Not one of you has given me a compelling reason not to turn Loki over to the Asgardians. Thor, you're part of the Avengers and I do like you, I will admit that, but your personal feelings are risking Earth, not just from your own homeworld, but from other enemies your precious brother might have made along the way. Not to mention I backed you when you took Loki away after what happened to New York, when the council demanded that I keep him and put him on trial here. Now you want me to back you again, only to save the man that killed hundreds of people and tried to destroy us?"

"Don't you consider the torture he suffered from the Chitauri enough punishment?" Bruce asked.

"Doctor Banner, I abhor torture as much as the rest of you, though apparently I'm the only one that can acknowledge that it is a necessary evil sometimes. That does not mean that I'm willing to forgive everything he has ever done." Fury leaned back in his chair. "I don't even know why you're telling me this."

"Well…" Bruce muttered.

It was Tony that continued, bluntly blurting out, "We want you to use SHIELD to protect Loki from Asgard, save his life." He didn't even look up as he reached into the small bag for more raisins to eat.

Now the silence was deafening. Fury's face betrayed nothing and Thor wished he had his brother's talent for reading people, to know what thoughts were going through the man's mind. Inwardly he knew that he had come to the impasse that Loki had spoken of: he had to choose between his brother or the people he cared dearly for. Steeling his spine, he met Fury's uncovered eye without fear. "I came to you with the minimal hope that perhaps you could help. I will not be angry if you decide that you cannot, as I know that if the situation were reversed, I would be as concerned with my own world. However, I cannot and will not abandon the man that I so dearly love. We will leave and go to another world to keep you safe from the consequences of our actions."

"You really wouldn't be angry?"

At the skeptical question, Thor smiled a little sadly in resignation. "No. I know that I am unable to think straight around my emotions for Loki and I know that I could never suffer losing him again. That does not mean that everyone else will feel the same, or should do so. My judgment is clouded because of my love and I would not risk another world because of it, nor hold resentment should they turn us away."

Fury's eye moved from him to each of the Avengers in turn, and then back to the god of thunder. "I won't make any decision today. I want him under surveillance, Stark, constantly while I make my decision."

Thor nodded, inwardly shaking in relief that at least Fury had not outright said no. He didn't know what was going on in the man's mind, nor did he know that if any of their arguments would have any sway at all. He was a leader like his father and like him, and Thor in the future, he would have to make hard choices for the sake of his people. Thor was just hoping that it wouldn't mean sacrificing Loki in exchange.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki felt hands ease up along his arms and a weight dipping the bed behind him. Lips brushed against his neck, accompanied by the ticklish sensation of light stubble. When had he fallen asleep? He couldn't remember, but his hands still idly held the small tablet that Tony Stark had cautiously given him. "So you have returned," he muttered. "What is my fate?"

"Your own," Thor replied and Loki rolled over onto his back to look into those startling blue eyes.

"You know well what I mean, Thor."

"Nothing has been decided yet, Loki. He has asked for time, and we will give him that." Fingers brushed his black hair from his face even though it was hardly necessary. Maybe Thor's desire to touch was a compulsion.

"You are far too optimistic for my tastes." Feeling those lips running lightly up and down his neck, he sighed, trying to hide a smile, but couldn't entirely. Thor was entirely focused on him, as if his world had narrowed to him alone, and it pleased Loki. It had been something he'd been seeking for years and to think all it had taken was attempting to invade a world, he thought darkly. He turned his head, bracing his lips right against Thor's ear and smirking as he asked quietly, "Do you desire me again?"

"Always," was the heated word against his skin, but Thor pulled away after a minute. "Yet I dare not. We have kept the others awake all night—"

"I fail to care whether our pleasure disturbs them."

"Loki…"

He ignored his brother's consternation, instead tugging the man down for a deeper kiss before he quickly pinned the muscular man beneath him. "I know that you have been holding back, brother."

"You were unable to walk this morning!" Thor protested.

"Yet here I am, recovered completely."

He can see his persuasions were having an effect. It was never difficult to manipulate Thor; he could usually get whatever he wanted. The only saving grace that the god of thunder had was Loki's actual love. The damage that he could cause Thor to do with just his mouth was incalculable, but he had to acknowledge, much to his frustration at times, that this world and others were safe just because he loved the man and did not want to suffer the disappointment in his eyes.

"Tell me, Thor, what you spoke of when you went to SHIELD." As he spoke, deliberately quietly, his hands eased to the god's tunic. He had at least thought to remove the armor before he'd joined Loki in bed, it seemed.

"I told him the truth, both of what I suspect and our love."

Loki paused. "You told him…"

Thor nodded, his callused hands coming to rest on the trickster's slimmer hips, as if afraid that he would bolt. "You do not gain a man's trust by starting with a lie. He did not seem to care of our relationship, only of your past deeds."

"So it might seem to you, but then you were always slow in understanding others, Thor."

"Why do you ask, Loki? Were you not watching?"

He stared down at his brother, but there was a confidence in his eyes. So perhaps Thor knew him better than he was willing to admit. "What do you refer to?"

"You have always used a scrying spell in the past. Do you mean to tell me you have not once used it since we have been on Midgard?"

Loki almost pouted, but he wondered if Thor pretended to be less intelligent than he really was for a reason. He eyed the man he straddled with an appraising eye before he nodded. "I was surprised that the Avengers spoke so passionately for me." Seeing the happy look, he added quickly, "Do not expect us to become true friends in the future."

"Perhaps not quickly, but I am sure it will happen, Loki."

"You will forever be an optimist, it seems."

"As you will forever be a pessimist, dear brother."

"Well one of us has to be," Loki told him with a grimace, but it turned into a smug smirk when he felt Thor's strong hands ease to his rear and squeeze, as if he couldn't help himself. His own hands finally pushed off his brother's tunic and he set his fingers to running up and down the length of his chiseled chest. Deciding to be just a little taunting, he muttered, "I suppose the tales were true."

"What tales?" Thor asked, attention only half on their conversation as fingers began to move almost with their own accord down inside his loose pants, finding the skin they sought.

"Tales of your prowess, of course."

That got blue eyes on him. "There were tales?"

"Of course there were. You likely did not hear them, but maidens would giggle and tell each other of their experiences in your bed."

Thor was surprisingly still beneath him. "Were they…"

Loki watched him, noticing the hesitance. "You fear they were not positive words," he said, reading the silence. "Are you afraid that you disappointed me?" The following silence all but screamed yes. It amazed him that Thor cared, really cared, whether or not he had disappointed him. For the first time, at least to his knowledge, Thor had been seeking his approval. Never willing to give his brother an easy time despite the pleasure at the knowledge, he smirked and shifted, deliberately rubbing his rear over his brother's hips. "I cannot give you an answer, Thor. I am afraid to tell you, that I will need to be reminded of how it felt, to tell you if it was good or not."

"Loki!" Thor protested, eyes glued to him as Loki deliberately removed his trousers as slowly as he could. "Please, do not leave me in agony, thinking that—"

"Then you had best move quickly, if you want your answer," he replied, refusing to give in. He knew that Thor, both because of his own arousal and his own desperation, wanted to know so badly. There were no words that Loki knew that could describe just how good it was, but Thor had, and would, break before him to find out.

And as usual, Loki was right.

-0-

"Ahhhh, the ability to sleep at night! How I've missed thee!"

Loki rolled his eyes at Tony, who had still been unable to stop himself from commenting on their volume even after the room had been soundproofed weeks ago. He ignored the comments now as he had before as they waited. Thor was in a deep conversation some feet away with Nick Fury. It had been highly amusing watching as Stark and Banner tried to explain how to use the phone. He picked it up fairly quickly, but Loki was always willing to savor a laugh at the expense of the god of thunder, man he loved or not.

A bright smile came to Thor's face and he turned to them. "We have gained an ally, Loki!"

"I didn't say that!" came a tinny voice from the small machine. Tony walked over and pressed a button and soon that tinny voice was stronger.

"Then what did you say?" Steve asked.

"I said within reason. I'm not going to send him back to be executed and I'm not going to attempt to put him in prison. That's as far as I'm willing to go on _faith_ in Thor's assurances. He's got to earn trust for anything else."

In truth, it was more than Loki was expecting. SHIELD wasn't about to betray him to Asgard or attempt to cage him and that was fine with him. It was neither an endorsement nor condemnation. The organization was willing to pretend that he didn't exist again and that was fine with him. Thor would have preferred an ally, no doubt, but they had to make good with baby steps first and Loki was still unsure if he even _wanted_ to ally with SHIELD.

"Those are acceptable terms," he said, noting that everyone was waiting for his input, much to his surprise. Would they have really argued further if he had signaled his displeasure with the verdict?

"If I can ask, what swayed your mind?" Banner said after a minute.

"Does it matter?"

"It was Agent Barden and Agent Romanov's words," Loki told him, forgetting that the others didn't know he'd been spying. "He said as much when he began to speak. He was willing to put faith on _Thor's_ words. Does that not remind you of their argument in Thor's favor?"

"…How did you know about that?" Fury asked, voice laced with suspicion.

Well, damn. "I used a scrying spell. You will have to permit me my paranoia and restlessness. After all, I am forbidden to leave this place and I was moved from one cage to another. I have been in some form of house arrest for the past nine months, if you include my time in prison on Asgard. I long to stretch my legs, but in lieu of that, instead I watch with my scrying spells."

"I'd advise you to keep a lid on that then. Next time I find you spying on me, you'll lose your head." Without warning, there was a sudden beeping.

Tony took the phone from Thor and pressed another button, the beeping ceasing. "Who here's surprised that he was spying? Because I'm not." Despite not knowing what he done, none of the Avengers seemed honestly that shocked or that upset. How interesting.

"At least it's some progress," the leader of the Avengers commented.

"I must admit, I was surprised at your defense of me," Loki said, eying the others as he felt Thor approach the back of his chair and rest hands on his shoulders.

"What we said was truthful. You're not that bad once you get used to you."

He almost rolled his eyes at Steve's words. Were they supposed to be condescending or did he just take it that way? Still, it was more regard and positive things said to him or about him than he had ever heard from the Warriors Three and Sif. Loki wasn't quite willing to admit he had even grown a tad fond of them in the past few months, at least to anyone else. Thor's happiness would be suffocating, the ever optimistic idiot, and the others perhaps a bit too smug for his tastes, so he would be silent for awhile further yet. Let them continue to speculate on how he felt.

"You know, you should get checked out pretty soon, to see if there was any residual damage left behind by the torture," Natasha told him, including a motion with her finger that was half-pointing and half a wave.

"As I have made so abundantly clear, I am unable to leave this building. How am I to see a healer?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Is Banner not a doctor?" Thor suggested.

The man in question blinked. "I'm not that kind of doctor…"

There was a gleam in Tony's eyes and a little grin played at his lips, as if he found it amusing to see him put on the spot. He probably did. In some ways, Loki thought he and Stark were something of the same type of person. "Well, we're not going to get any help from SHIELD with a doctor, so you'll have to do."

Bruce wasn't going to give in so easily. "I wouldn't know what I'm looking at," he protested. "I'm not a medical doctor and he's an Asgardian—"

"No, I am not. You forget that I am Jotun, not Asgardian."

Natasha leaned forward. "Speaking of that, what's the difference? You haven't said much about them other than that they're big and blue and you're…not."

This had turned into a conversation that Loki _really_ did not want to have. Thor could sense his tension and his hands squeezed in reassurance, thumbs running in soothing circles on the god's shoulderblades. "I appear Asgardian thanks to the Allfather's curse. In reality, my skin is a deep blue color that was revealed when I was touched by a Jotun, or handle the Casket of Ancient Winters. My size, however…" He snorted in bitterness. "I was very small for a Jotun, born to Laufey, their ruler. Considered defective, I was to be abandoned."

"And your father found you."

Loki wanted to argue with Barton, but just once the words stuck his throat a little. As much as he denied Thor and his parents as his family, he still felt that kinship for them. He didn't want to say the words 'father', nor have them referred to as such with him because it only reminded him of how deeply he had disappointed them. The shame of that was buried very deeply and after all he had done, he did not want to admit to any of them these deeper emotions. It would not erase what he had done and no matter what Thor said to the contrary, it would not make a difference in his future. And even if he did admit it, didn't the regret make what he had done even more pointless?

"So it would seem," he said tightly.

As if sensing his discomfort with the situation, it was Banner that steered it away from talk of his family. "What else is different about them? What's their culture like?"

It was almost embarrassing now that they were asking questions and Loki didn't really know the answers. He had never had any interest in his actual heritage and had actually taken pains to avoid any information. He had not wanted to acknowledge that he was Jotun and it had felt as if by studying them, that he was accepting it. "I do not know. All I know is that Laufey attempted to conquer Midgard with the Casket and the Allfather led an army to stop him, pushing him back to Jotunheim. The fighting was fierce and most of the cities became as ruins." Now that he spoke the words, he realized his folly even more and he laughed cynically. "It seems as if such conquering desires are bred into the bones."

"What Laufey did and what you did were different, Loki!" Thor argued. "He was motivated to conquer Midgard as a means to Asgard! He was not coerced as you were!"

"So you did pay attention in history lessons. I had thought you slept through them all."

There was a faint smile on Thor's lips. "Only most, brother."

"Then I guess this is as good a place to start to learn about your body then," Tony said, giving him a smirk as if he'd won.

"You assume I wish to learn…why?"

"Didn't say you _wanted_ to, but I think Thor would feel better if you were checked out. Wouldn't you, Thor?"

Damn him. Now that the option had been presented to Thor, particularly now that it had been pointed out that _neither_ of them knew anything about Jotun physiology, his brother would undoubtedly agree. Loki internally cursed as Thor nodded. "After what has happened to you, I think that would be best."

"After every night for the past four weeks, surely you of all people would know just how _healthy_ I am."

The god of thunder actually blushed a little, but looked at him with a resolute manner. "Loki…"

Knowing what that look meant, he gave in. Thor would continuously remind him and beg and cajole him to do it until he finally grew frustrated and ordered it. Loki would be merely delaying the inevitable and if that was the case, he might as well get it over with. "…Fine!"

Thor was getting no sex for this.


	10. Chapter 10

(I debated whether or not to go this route with Loki, but I thought it would be cute. The idea just wouldn't leave me.)

He managed to put it off for at least a week more before he was sure that Thor was ready to make it an order. Out of self-defense he headed down one floor to a laboratory that had been set up. Banner was already there, looking just slightly ill at ease and Tony was nearby, his hands moving through the air like an orchestra and moving transparent images in front of him. He frowned and made to turn around.

"Jarvis."

The door locked itself before he could get to it and Loki glared at Tony, who hadn't even looked at him. Banner gestured to a nearby padded table that was slightly elevated on one end, attempting to put on a reassuring smile. "I didn't think you'd appreciate him here, but I'll at least need his help for some of this. This isn't my area."

"You're the closest thing we have," Stark said, seemingly all business. "Up on the table, Frosty."

"Never call me that again," he hissed, but reluctantly did as he was told. He had to jump up just a little and he wasn't sure if it was because it was designed for a taller person or if it was just built that way.

"Lay down."

"Shouldn't he remove his clothes?" Tony commented, looking at a device in his hand.

Banner gave him a skeptical look. "You think that's necessary? If he had any external wounds, they would have healed over by now, don't you think?"

Stark looked up, giving Loki a critical eye. "At least remove the shirt. I don't think we'll need to see the rest."

Loki did as they said without argument, as he just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Thor had forbidden him from using magic, so he could not even conjure a glamour to cover the worst of the scars. Most of them were on his back and when Thor had noticed after their first time, he had had to spend an inordinate amount of time both calming down his brother from going smiting and convincing him to touch him again because they didn't hurt.

"How much of this is from the torture and how much is from your training?" Banner asked, pulling a notebook toward him and a pen.

"I would say that the majority of it was the Chitauri. I usually did not get injured in training."

"Amazing that in all those thousands of years, you didn't get a nick."

Loki rolled his eyes at the skeptical tone of Tony's voice. "I did not let them hit me. My talents lie in subterfuge, illusion, and quickness."

"We noticed."

He laid on his back when Banner touched his shoulder. If he hadn't been with the healers at any point in his life, seeing a transparent copy of his body hovering over him would have been shocking. Granted, those on Asgard were more ethereal, made of magical particles that the healers interpreted. This was more defined, clearer.

Both scientists were studying the image as his skin was 'waved' away and his organs hovered in sight. It was…rather ghoulish, if he was being honest. Banner muttered that the majority of his internal body was the same. "His blood seems to be moving a little slower than I would expect. Almost like…"

"Like what?" Loki asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, there are certain creatures on earth that are cold-blooded. They require warmth from the sun to regulate their bodies. That's not what I'm suggested here, but what I'm noticing at least is that…" There was a pause before Banner changed what he was about to say. "Do you find that cold is easier to handle and you find a lot of heat more uncomfortable than others?"

"Yes. Ever since I was a child, but I am also Jotun. Jotunheim is a world of ice and the people that live there, hearty to the cold. They have little need for heat."

As Banner scribbled down some notes, Tony flicked his fingers and several organs disappeared from view. "Everything else seems to check out. I don't see any internal injuries at least. Well…except this."

The slightly shorter man looked up and peered over to the area that was now being highlighted by Tony's machines. "…What is that? Do you think it's an injury?"

"It could just be a splotch on the image, I guess. Jarvis?"

"There is nothing wrong with the equipment," AI responded immediately.

Loki shifted his head, noticing they were staring at an area just below his abdomen. There did appear to be a shadow there. "What kind of organ is that for anyway?" Tony asked, looking at him. The 'splotch' as the genius had aptly put it was all but hidden from view by the rest of his organs and the only reason they had noticed it was thanks to the image removing most of the others.

"As we have established, I know little about what I actually am. I have no idea and even if I were interested in such things, Asgard would not be the place to learn about it. Given the longstanding history between the Jotuns and Asgardians, they would not have books on each other's physiology."

"Seems to me that's a tactical oversight," Stark replied, flicking his fingers and then heading over to another area of the lab to study the organ more in depth as Banner finished the rest of the exam. "Wouldn't you want to know that sort of thing to exploit weaknesses?" Before Loki could argue, he abruptly blurted, "Holy shit! Bruce, get over here." Almost jogging, the other scientist was at his side in seconds. "Is that what I think it is?"

"No, it can't be. It's impossible…"

Loki sat up slowly, watching the two suspiciously. They were huddled around a monitor and he slid off the table, fully intending on approaching and demanding an explanation. Stark whirled around to face him before he could. "Loki, how does that 'curse' of yours work?"

"Curse?" He blinked. Oh, the Allfather. "It changes how I look to appear as an Asgardian."

"So...it doesn't change anything else. All your…natural bits are still…natural."

"I am and will remain male, yes, if that is what you refer to."

Tony turned back to Bruce. "See? It has to be wrong."

"…I don't know, Tony." Now Banner turned to him. "Is there anything else significantly different about the Jotun?"

Loki crossed his arms and glared, feeling something close to fear in his gut. Did he truly have some sort of injury that he hadn't been aware of? There were a few diseases that affected the Jotun and were ultimately fatal… "Be more specific, Avenger."

"Well…what do the females look like?"

"There are no women among the Jotun. They are a single gender species."

The scientists shared a glance before it was Tony that blurted out, "Then congratulations have to be in order. You're pregnant!"

He froze for a moment before he abruptly shook his head. "You are mistaken."

"It's right here on the screen, Frosty."

"And you just confirmed that there are no women in the Jotun," Bruce added gently. "If there are no females, then the only logical way of reproduction is either by self replication or…men carry the organs necessary to bring a baby to term."

Loki damned both of them to hell that he couldn't even lie to himself because they had pointed out the things that he had not even considered before. Sure he had known they were single gender, but having lived in Asgard as he had, it hadn't occurred to him to even wonder how they populated their race. It had been even less of a concern with Thor because he had been mentally still staying the way he'd been raised, as an Asgardian male that could not carry children. Now…now he had an abomination inside him.

Bruce looked at Tony, who quickly headed out of the room. The other scientist approached him cautiously, but when he reached out to touch Loki's arm, the trickster jerked back. "It must be a mistake! This should never have happened!"

"Why do you think this is a bad thing?"

In his already panicked state, he didn't notice the very carefully controlled tone of voice the other man used. "It is a half-Jotun, half-Asgardian! It will be hunted, an outcast, its entire life! Do you think it will ever find acceptance anywhere, much less…_love_?!"

"Thor will love your child no matter what it is—"

"Fool! You believe he would? Most of the time, I fail to even believe that he loves me, how could he love such a hybrid?!"

"Loki!" Feet thundered down the stairs and the door was thrown open as the rest of the Avengers hurried in. Thor was looking concerned and he didn't even wait as he rushed over, gathering Loki up into his arms.

Loki didn't want to be held though. "Release me!" he spat and disobeyed his brother's orders to use his magic. He teleported out of the arms that he'd wanted for so long, but at least only a few feet away from him. He wouldn't risk becoming an outcast just yet by leaving the building or Midgard entirely.

"What's going on?" the god of thunder demanded of his two friends, even as he approached Loki slowly like he was a wounded animal.

"Well, other than the fact that you're going to be a dad and he's freaking out over it? Nothing much."

Bruce glared at Tony for dropping the information so blatantly, particularly in front of the other Avengers, which had the same reaction that they had when they'd first figured it out. "I know it seems like it's impossible—"

Thor, though, didn't seem particularly shocked or upset and Loki was watching him closely for the disgust he was sure his lover felt. "It did not occur to me that such a thing would happen, but now that you mention it…" Their eyes never broke from their stare and he wondered what he must look like for Thor to be behaving as cautiously as he was. "Loki, please calm down."

"I am calm!"

"Yes, because calm people look like they're going to jump out a high building at any minute—ow!"

Loki didn't look over, but he was pretty sure Steve had hit Tony in the shoulder for that comment. "This is an abomination, you know that, Thor. This will seal my fate. They would rather see me dead than bring any child of ours to term."

"And I would raze all the worlds on Yggdrasil before I would let that happen. Our child is not an abomination and I could not be happier."

"You do not _look_ happy."

"That is because you are holding a knife in your hand."

…He was? Loki looked down and it felt like he'd been hit with a strange sense of vertigo. He was indeed holding a knife and he looked at Bruce, who gave him a grimace of sympathy as someone who had been in the same position thanks to Loki's magic back then. When had he conjured a dagger? It was only now that Loki realized that his subconscious had realized his fears of imprisonment and death even as the rest of him had reeled from the fact that he had been pregnant. He had…operated under the assumption…

"They _will_ come, Thor, to execute me no matter what you want."

"And we won't let it happen!" the super soldier near the door insisted. "We wouldn't before this and we certainly won't now."

"They will _kill me_ to kill it! It will be a contender to the throne, an illegitimate heir, and one born from the unnatural love between two Asgardian princes, those raised as brothers!"

"I don't think you give them enough credit, or at least your father," Barton told him. The distraction didn't prove successful as he noticed Natasha trying to creep along the edge of the room, clearly hoping to get behind him and disable him.

"Do not crowd him!" Thor ordered as he realized that Loki had found her in the shadows.

"What are you even planning on doing with that knife?" Stark demanded. "You say they'll kill you to kill the baby, so what are you going to do? Carve it out of your stomach? Kill yourself _ahead of time_?"

Loki had not intended either of those suggestions, only to instinctively defend himself out of the fear that the Avengers would feel the same as the Asgardians no doubt would at the turn of events. "…No."

"Prove it then. Put it down."

At the defiant tone of the genius, a slight to his pride that the man thought he wouldn't, couldn't, do that and Loki knew he was being manipulated. Attempting to use his pride against him? That was one of the most basic of manipulations, designed to pull on baser and less controllable emotions. And it worked, even on him. He set down the dagger on the table. Almost as soon as he did, Thor had rushed up and wrapped him up into his arms.

"Thor. Thor! Let him breathe!"

Thor's grip loosened a fraction and Loki let out a heavy breath. He sighed in a way that was entirely unintentionally when callused fingers dove into his hair. "Loki, understand something: If your fate were not still undetermined on Asgard, I would bring you home, right to father, and demand to be wed. If it were in my current means of power, this child would not be illegitimate."

He looked up with downright disbelief. "You would? You would wed me and love this child?"

"I _would_ wed you and _will_ love this child. I will admit to being…a tad foolish for not considering such an outcome, but that does not mean that I would wish this situation changed at all."

Loki didn't want to risk humiliation and worse, his very life and freedom, by trusting Thor. If it were misplaced, then it would mean nothing but death for him and the little life he carried. He had promised to honor his deal with his brother in respect for the good times of their past, not because of trust. Did this man even know what he was asking Loki to do by trusting him? It was a risk and though Thor had done nothing but earn that trust by his actions, he found it ridiculously hard to give in.

Looking into those blue eyes, all he saw was absolute and utter conviction. Silently he nodded and Thor _beamed_ in joy. "I cannot wait to tell mother and father! I shall have Heimdall pass the message—"

"What did I just say about what they will do when they find out?!"

"You really think the guy will kill you? He'll be a grandfather!"

"Besides, this might be helpful too," Natasha pointed out. "Illegitimate or not, it would still be an heir, right? And it's not biologically compromised because you two aren't technically related by blood."

"You underestimate the Asgardians hatred of me. What manner of society do you live in that is so accepting?"

"Apparently a more advanced one," Tony said, looking at his machines again as they began to store all manner of data about Loki. "Well, hey, I've always wondered what it would be like to play doctor to an pregnant alien. This could be fun!"

"Or not, depending on how rough the pregnancy is. You know how human women get, all those strange cravings. Loki's could be even more outlandish."

Stark merely waved his hand at Barton's actual logic, too giddy at the new development and all the information that the situation presented to care. Thor was nuzzling his face into Loki's hair as the trickster let the conversation wash around him. He didn't add anything as the Avengers talked amongst themselves and tried to convince himself that this wasn't a huge mistake.

A large hand rested over his still-flat stomach and had his brother been a Midgardian cat, he was sure he'd be purring, he was so happy. There was no doubt in Loki's mind that Thor would be a good father, now that he'd been forced to mature, but they knew so little as it was about Jotuns and there was even less information about half-breed. What would they even look like? What would they eat? Would it have the height of an actual Jotun? That seemed unlikely, given Loki's own diminutive stature and Thor's natural state.

"Thor, I require you to do something for me," he said, drawing the others attention after twenty minutes of silence.

"Ask anything."

"You must go back to Asgard and scour the library. I need you to bring back any books that make reference to Jotun history or physiology. If you need help, then…" He hesitated, but firmed his spine resolutely, "then ask mother. She will know them. This will require the utmost secrecy. I will give you an enchanted bracelet to put on once you have arrived that will make you unnoticeable except to Heimdall and mother."

Thor remained silent for a minute, clearly warring with the idea of leaving Loki alone at all. They had not been separated except for a few hours during the times the Avengers were needed and apparently with the knowledge that his mate was pregnant with his child made him even less enthused to return. However, Loki was relying on his brother's need to make sure that both he and the child were born healthy and would do what he asked. "Very well, but Loki, I must ask… Please, may I tell mother and father?"

"You would ask my permission?"

"I would. This is not just my child, as it is not just my decision."

How much Thor had changed in the past two years, had actually _grown_. "…If you can tell them alone. The rest of Asgard _must not know._" Loki was not a fool to assume that this would not, of course, get out. Eventually others would find out, but he would hold the truth as close as he could for as long as possible. "Not only for their reaction, but also the Jotuns. You forget that I was born a prince of Jotun. The child will have also have a claim on the Jotunheim throne and they will not suffer that easily."

"I swear I will keep it as quiet as I can." His brother looked at the other Avengers that had watched quietly. "My friends, I will have to entrust to you the one thing that means more to me than anything in any world. Please, take care of him as I would."

"Well, I'm not going to jump into bed with him, but the rest I think we can handle," Tony teased, seeming to enjoy the way that Thor tensed up in jealousy at even the idea of someone else in Loki's bed.

"Lady Sif is not going to like this," Loki commented as Thor let go of him clearly in preparation to find a nearby balcony.

"Sif? You mean that warrior woman you were talking about?"

Loki nodded at Bruce as Thor looked a little unsettled at the topic. "She has, since childhood, desired to be Thor's wife. She loves him very much. Such knowledge that we are lovers will be bad enough; to know that I am with child will be worse."

"Why don't we just deal with that as it comes?" Steve suggested, dropping a hand on Loki's bare shoulder in support, much to his surprise. "One thing at a time. We'll take care of Loki, Thor, so go on. We'll break it to Fury too, as best we can."

"That task I do not envy you," Thor told him. "I will return soon."

-0-

"Congratulations are in order, I hear."

Thor looked up at Heimdall, fiddling with the bracelet that Loki had given him, but not having put it on yet. He looked for any sign of the man's disapproval or disgust, any sign that the warrior he admired would turn away from him…but there was nothing. Just a smile as if he were pleased that Thor was having a child with someone he loved, no matter who it might be.

"You did well to calm his fear."

"You watched it all then?"

"I have kept my eyes close upon you, but it was merely chance I looked that way when I did." Heimdall stepped down from the raised platform in a relaxed manner. "Your friends are very perceptive. The Allfather has some success in changing Loki's fate. He is no longer to be executed, but your father was not willing to give up yet. Now he fights against life imprisonment or banishment to Jotunheim. I do not wish to sound like a politician, but this turn of events could not have come at a better time."

"And you, Heimdall? What do you think of this 'turn of events'?"

"I believe…that you will be a wonderful father."

"And of Loki?" he asked cautiously, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

The big man sighed, his amazing eyes closing briefly, but he smiled when they opened once again. "Loki has changed as well, though I do not believe he has noticed it. He will also make a good father. His love for you, his desire to not disappoint you of all, has caused him to mature just as much as you had to. You are both better for your ordeals."

Thor smiled brilliantly, restraining himself from hugging Heimdall. It was a weight from his mind that this man, who had spent so much time with in the past, supported him. So long as his father and mother did, then he cared little for what the rest of Asgard thought. Even his friends the Warriors Three and Sif…he wanted their approval, but if they did not, so be it. It would not be as crushing as it would be if Heimdall or his parents disapproved. Such a thought was a surprise, but he tried not to dwell.

"Where is my mother?"

"The queen is in her chambers." As if anticipating his next question, Heimdall added, "The Allfather is on the balcony of the throne room, looking down at the gardens."

"Thank you, Heimdall. Truly." He slipped the bracelet on and hurried, blessing the weight of Mjolnir. He could never explain in words just how much he hadn't wanted to leave Loki, but he knew that the man was right. For all the fact that he was in good care with Tony and Bruce, not one of them knew much about the Jotuns. If something unexpected should occur, they would be entirely unprepared for it. Something that would be considered mundane for a Jotun and could be harmless, they might view as a threat to Loki's or the child's life.

Thor headed for his father first. He knew that he looked like any other nondescript guard and no one gave him a passing glance. "My Lord," he said, bowing a little. Odin only shifted his head just a little to show he acknowledged his presence. "I have a message for you."

That caught the older man's attention and he turned fully. Thor let his eyes meet that of the Allfather's and whatever he must have seen there convinced him of his true identity. "What message?"

"The queen wishes to speak to you in her chambers."

"Very well," Odin said after a minute and gestured with his hand to have him accompany. The conversation would not have been out of place and they said not a word to each other as they passed through the halls to the private quarters of the king and queen.

Frigga looked up from her book as the doors opened and Odin entered and Thor closed the door behind them. He didn't even have time to remove the bracelet before his mother had enveloped him in a hug. "Thor! What are you doing here? Is Loki—"

"Loki is fine, mother," he said, hugging her back tightly before he pulled off the enchanted item to show himself in his armor. "In fact, I have news."

"I hope, for the sake of this old man, that it is good news."

He smiled brightly at his father. "It is. SHIELD has become our cautious ally on Midgard and the Avengers solid supporters. Loki is safe." He shifted, a little more hesitant to say the rest. He was not as confident about this news as he had led his lover to believe.

"What is it, Thor?" his mother asked, verbally prodding him.

"Mother, Father… Loki and I…" He licked his lips, not nearly as good with words as his brother. "Were we able, I would wed him." There was only the faintest of widening of their eyes, but no condemnation yet. "I love him as a brother…but also as a man that I intend to spend the rest of my life with. Heimdall has spoken of what you have managed to do here, father, and I am more happy than I can say…but I cannot have Loki returned for life imprisonment. SHIELD will ally with me in that regard and is willing to let Loki stay on Midgard."

"I have not given up, Thor, but if it is the case where I cannot succeed, then I will at least know that my sons are safe and happy."

"Is this why you have returned, Thor? To tell us this news?"

"No. I came for books."

"Books?"

"Yes, those that speak anything of the Jotun race. Loki…is with child. My child."

_That_ had a reaction. His mother sucked in breath and covered her mouth. "I will have a grandchild?"

"Yes," he said nervously, stepping back a little in case she thought to hit him. It was possible that they could accept his relationship with Loki, but not if such a tangible thing came about because of it. "It will be—"

"Half-Jotun, half-Asgardian," Odin supplied. Thor nodded, watching him most closely. His father eased down in a chair slowly, as if every movement hurt and let out a sigh.

"Have we disappointed you? We did not…intend this. Neither of us gave a thought to the fact that Jotun could bear children. It seems so obvious now…"

"You could never disappoint me, Thor. Neither you, nor Loki," Frigga insisted. "I will love you both no matter what, and this lovely grandchild no matter what they might look like or be."

All attention was drawn to Odin, who stared pensively into the flames. "I am an old man, Thor, one is no longer confident in the way I have raised my children. One grew to be too arrogant and foolish, the other believed in his heart that he was not as loved and did not feel confident in speaking his mind when I could change it. I no longer have any disappointment in me for anyone but myself. I merely wish to hold my sons in my arms, and perhaps one day, my grandchild."

"You will…love Loki and the child?" he asked, cautiously optimistic. "You do not seem…happy."

"Thor, your father is exhausted. He rarely sleeps and has had little of the success he wants most. Of course he still loves Loki and will love your child, but it is hard to be enthusiastic or happy given the circumstances. If he cannot change something, it is possible we will _never_ see our grandchild."

For so long, Thor had always lived under the belief that the Allfather could do anything. It was only the past two years, since his banishment, had he begun to realize even the man he had looked up to the most was not all powerful. "It was suggested by the Avengers that perhaps, with Loki carrying the heir…"

"It might be possible, but I assume that Loki would have preferred to keep such knowledge quiet."

"You know him well, father."

"He is my son."

"I would normally never go against Loki's wishes, but if it could _help _him, should we not take it? I do not want to break his trust, but I would also want him to be able to come home if he chose."

"We will see. For now, your mother and I will bask in happier tidings."

Thor smiled in return at the tired but still there stretch of lips on his father's face. He looked exhausted, but there was a spark of life in his eye that had been missing when Thor had first arrived. "Mother, I will need your help to find the books Loki asked for. We must know as much as we can about his condition."

"Of course, Thor. Put the enchantment back on and we will go to the library immediately." Frigga leaned down to kiss her husband's temple, squeezing his shoulder, and stepped out of the bedroom.

He paused, meeting his father's eye. "Loki…still loves you very much, father, no matter what he might say."

"That is a great comfort to me, Thor. Now hurry after your mother. Loki is waiting for you, I am sure."

Thor nodded and headed off. The sooner he had those books in hand, the sooner he could return.


	11. Chapter 11

(This is a really short chapter, I know. I originally intended to have Odin appear in it, but real life shit dumped me like a brick so I thought I'd at least get this out. Between horrendous pain that required rushing to the dentist for me, my brother in law losing his job, and finding out that my mother has cancer all within a two day span, I haven't had a lot of time or mental clarity to do anything. I'm going to try to get more writing done as I go, but please be aware, that this story will probably slow down considerably while I try to put out fires in my RL right now.)

-0-

Stark still continued to have him monitored even after he'd left the laboratory, though less for security and more for his current condition. Natasha and Clint had been sent out to buy food, but there was always one person with him despite the fact that Loki knew that Thor would only be gone for a few hours at most. Steve was watching him curiously and he couldn't help but wonder how this man was viewing him. Clint, when the tesseract had controlled him, had told him everything about all the potential Avengers and from what he had studied about the time that Rogers had been born in, such a relationship had been frowned on.

"You don't have to watch me like that. I'm not going to turn you in or anything."

"I did not presume you would. You would not risk angering Thor."

"It's not just because of Thor."

Loki, lying on the sofa, sat up a bit. "Really."

"Really."

When no other explanation was forthcoming, he prompted, "Why then?"

Steve shrugged. "I think I like you. You're as abrasive as Stark, if not more so, but I can understand what Thor sees in you now."

"And what is that?"

"You're stubborn and tenacious, and you've got a will to live. When you give your word on something, at least when these 'deals' are proposed, you always hold up your end at least. There's some honor in that. And despite your insults, half the time they're just your versions of jokes and teasing. You keep yourself busy, you don't just lay around while you're in the house. I've noticed that you learned how to use the dishwasher, and there was that one nice moment after that all day and almost all night fight that when we got home, you had made us dinner."

Loki eyed Steve for a minute. "You are just as optimistic as Thor is. All those things you just listed could as easily be looked at with a selfish cast to them."

"Even the making us dinner part?"

Okay, so that one was a bit harder. "You are lucky it was edible. I am no great hand at cooking, and not one of you even questioned whether or not it could have been poisoned. I accept that such a thought would not have crossed Thor's inept mind, but even your genius Stark didn't ask."

The super soldier shifted, bracing his chin on his hand. He had worn simple jeans and a t-shirt and he had noticed that the Avengers had almost exclusively moved into the tower despite that they had their own homes. "Why do you want us to hate you so much?"

Loki blinked. Did he _want_ them to hate him? They were very useful if they didn't, of course, but did he _want_ the Avengers to hate him? "Why do you assume that I would want that?" he asked cautiously, stalling for time for an answer that he suddenly found he didn't have.

"You just seem so intent on it. Is being liked by anyone other than Thor really that scary?"

The trickster stiffened and glared at the idea that he was frightened of something so mundane. "_You_ five I do not fear."

"Then what does make you scared?"

"Why are you asking? Do you desire some tactical advantage?"

"I didn't realize you were always _this_ suspicious of everything. I asked because that's what friends do. They ask about each other. I'm afraid that whenever I go to sleep, I might not wake up again. I spent so long sleeping in the ice, I don't want to go to sleep again and find everyone I care about dead again." Steve leaned forward, bracing his arms on his knees. "So what do you fear, Loki?"

He feared…Thor. Not of him, but losing him. Losing him, or his respect, or his love. He feared disappointing the happiness in his eyes, of not being able to live up to the showered praise that his brother was too happy to heap on him. He bragged about their past adventures, Loki taking center stage, to the Avengers. While he would have loved such a thing in the past, now Thor's regard made him embarrassed.

Thankfully he didn't have to answer, because Thor landed on the veranda outside and let himself in with a bright smile. "Loki!" In his hand he held a large sack that he dropped rather unceremoniously at the side of the sofa. He almost protested at the treatment of such ancient tomes, but his mouth was suddenly occupied before he could. Thor kissed him so fiercely it was as if he hadn't seen him for years instead of hours and Loki found himself moaning just a little. The little clearing of Steve's throat was summarily ignored by both of them, only breaking when breathing became too great a need to dismiss.

"You seem…exuberant," he panted with narrowed eyes.

"I did not need to explain to Heimdall, he had seen earlier, and he has given his support. Mother was overjoyed at the thought of you with child!"

"And the Allfather?"

There was a pause before Thor picked up Loki's legs and sat underneath them, hands rubbing idly at his thighs and wandering up to his stomach. "I shall let him tell you himself."

"…What?"

"Father says he will visit Midgard within a week's time to see you. Loki, he misses us, misses you, fiercely."

"Yet you say nothing of whether he approves."

"I do not know if he feels as if his approval should mean anything. He wants us to be happy, and to hold his grandson. I mean, grandchild."

Rather than panicking externally, Loki allowed himself a moment of mental flailing at the thought of Odin coming to Midgard. He did not know of any incident of which the great Odin Borson had ever come to the realm and now he was coming to see him. His presence on Midgard, as well as leaving Asgard, would be highly noticeable and everyone had to know that something big would have happened to cause that. "Well I can clearly see which gender you would prefer the child to be," he said instead, preferring to keep his thoughts quiet.

"Loki, I do not care what it is, only that it is ours."

He reached for the bag, grabbing the first book that came to hand. Steve watched him, as if waiting for him to say something further, but when he didn't, he asked, "Is there anything we need to…prepare for his visit?"

"Please say he won't have an entourage," Tony added, appearing almost as if someone had conjured him there. He was still looking at a tablet in his hands.

"I do not know for sure, but Father will probably come alone."

"No one's going to question why he's coming to Midgard?"

"They will ask," Thor replied to the worried soldier, "but he does not have to tell them. Heimdall will not let any follow if that are his orders and only Loki knows other ways out of Asgard that do not pass the Bifrost."

"Well that'll be an interesting day," Tony said, finally looking up and spotting the books. Much to Loki's surprise, the man plopped down on the floor next to the sofa and grabbed one. He grinned in amusement as the genius realized that he could not read the text. "Jarvis, translate."

"Yes, sir."


	12. Chapter 12

(Note: I have made up a lot of dishes for them to eat in Asgard, because I have no idea if they're similar or not. You'll have to forgive me if they suck name wise; I'm bad at naming things. Also, not entirely sure where I want to go from here and whether or not to keep it remaining in Midgard or return them to Asgard.)

"Have you noticed how quiet it's been the past few hours?" Natasha asked, her whisper not the quietest as if on purpose. She, Barton, Thor, and Steve had taken to watching the silent duo that had almost camped out on the sofa reading. Clearly whatever Jarvis was doing was helping Tony to read the books and Thor could not stop the grin that would spread across his face whenever the AI could not find a word to translate and Loki, as if unaware of what he was doing, would look over and provide the translation without so much as a single sharp word before going back to his own reading.

The door from the elevator opened and Banner stepped into the living room. He glanced at the four clustered around the nearby table and then at what they were watching. "…I don't think I've ever seen Tony that…quiet before."

For the first time in hours, the genius' head lifted and he grabbed one of the many, many books that Thor had brought, waving it at Banner. The scientist glanced at the other four and shrugged helplessly. "I thought to make dinner, but duty calls."

As if the mention of food had hit Loki like Mjolnir wielded at full strength, his lover's strong voice lanced loud in the quiet and caused Steve and Natasha to twitch at the suddenness. "Thor!"

Thor ambled over, bracing his arms on the back of the sofa and looking down on the reclining man. "What?"

Green eyes finally left the page and looked up at him. "I want galbanza."

Thor blinked in as much confusion as the rest of his friends, but his was not because he didn't know what he wanted. "…Did you not absolutely hate it? You have refused to eat it since we were children."

Loki's gaze was unwavering. "Does that matter? I want it."

He sighed a little, running his hand through his hair, as he tried to figure out if Midgard would have anything similar to that. He looked at his confused friends and quietly explained the dish as best he could. It had never exactly been his favorite either, growing up, but his mother had always loved it and requested it on special occasions to her.

"The closest thing I can think of is that it sounds like a green bean casserole," Barton said after a minute. "It's easy enough to make, I suppose, but there are a lot of varieties in how you make it which affects the taste and what goes in it."

"Thor can tell you what the taste is like. He has had it often enough," Loki said almost dismissively and went back to his book.

"How much of that strange request is odd hunger pangs from pregnancy and how much of it is just to see if Thor will go to a lot of effort to make it happen?" Natasha asked, giving the trickster a knowing look.

Thor couldn't find it in him to be annoyed, though, at seeing the unconscious and small smile cross the man's lips. "Probably a bit of both."

"You picked a hard guy to date," Tony commented, but he was grinning in amusement even as he continued to read.

"I am very aware of that, but…" His fingers reached down and brushed Loki's hair. His lover's head tilted toward it as if he wasn't aware of what he was doing, still focused on the texts. "I could not be happier."

"I think he exemplifies the phrase 'A fool in love'," the genius said, a line so Loki that Thor stared in surprise.

There was a moment of silence and after a minute, Barton said, "If Loki weren't…Loki, I swear I'd see some fist bumping going on between those two."

"Careful or Tony might steal your guy. He's always been a ladies' man," Natasha added with a grin.

Thor only smiled, knowing they were teasing. Yes, he could be a jealous man at times, but he was confident in Loki's feelings. "I do not fear. None can hold him as I do."

Tony finally looked up again. "…You know, if it wasn't Thor saying that, I swear that he'd meant to say it in the most sexually charged way possible."

He blinked at that, noticing then that Loki was glaring at him with a cute blush on his cheeks. "That is not what I meant!" he argued, but not at the others. He did not want his lover to be cross at him, or worse, forbid them from sharing the same room for awhile. He did not sleep well anymore without Loki in his arms.

Loki's eyes seemed to say 'we shall see' before he went back to his reading without a word, never a good sign. Steve, trying to help, clapped him on the shoulder and said, "Come on, Thor, let's make him what he wants to eat. Maybe that'll help his temper."

"Very well." As they turned, he asked, "What is 'fist bumping'?"

-0-

Thor smiled at the sleeping man on his chest. Loki had fallen asleep in his reading and he wondered if it was because of the rain. This was not him, of course, he was far too happy for his emotions to be affecting the weather. No, this was just a normal storm on Midgard, but it seemed to have an interesting effect on the man. He liked to think that it the thunder reminded Loki of himself and he trusted that meant safety. Loki would call him a fool, naturally, but he was fine with that because they both knew that such phrasing would not be meant as a true insult.

Between one clap of lightning and the next, Odin was there on the balcony. It was as close to little fanfare as the older and powerful man could get. He did not bring his horse, or his weapon and his clothes were just robes he had seen him wear thousands of times as he relaxed deep in the palace with his family. This was not an official visit from the Allfather, king of Asgard.

Thor's smile widened as he noted even Odin could not stop himself from looking down at the city in curiosity, likely to see what had captured his son's attention so. He gestured for him to enter. The Asgardian family was alone in the room, something that he was happy for. At least for this moment, he didn't want his friends right then.

"Father," he greeted quietly, his voice a rumble in his chest as he hoped not to startle Loki awake.

"Thor." Odin's good eye shifted from the god of thunder to the trickster that was using said god as a pillow. "He…seems healthier than I expected. I did not know how to anticipate his treatment at the hands of these Midgardians."

"They would never mistreat him, Father. I would never let them."

It was his father's shoulders that slumped in relief, not the king's, at that statement and he approached slowly, resting his wrinkled hand on the sleeping man's head. "It has been a long time since I have seen him asleep."

As if tuned to every touch, Odin's woke Loki whereas Thor's would not. Green eyes slowly opened and Thor blessed everything that he merely shifted them to look at his father, but did not jerk back or become violent. The gaze was wary and questioning, not expecting anything good out of the man that had raised him.

Seeing that Loki did not pull away, Odin's hand remained where it was as it had when they'd been children. "I have missed you, my sons."

"You have?" Loki asked sharply, yet quietly, not willing to draw others into such a private family conversation either. "Your _incestuous_ sons, one of which is now with child, and has had, in the past, attempted to wipe out an entire race and subjugate another?"

"You will always be my sons, no matter your deeds." Odin's face was sad and it broke Thor's heart, but he knew this was a conversation between his brother and his father. He loved them both and no words he could say would sway either.

"That was not what it seemed when I feel into the abyss."

Odin knelt next to the sofa, his hand remaining as if welded there. "That was never disapproval or dislike, but sadness that you felt you had to go to such extremes. That I was not good enough to make you believe that I loved you. Your mother had argued with me to tell you what you were years ago, but I was a fool. I thought that such knowledge would not matter, surely you would know that what you were would not make a difference and you would still know that I loved you no matter what. Then when it was revealed, I could not stop the Odinsleep to reassure you and answer your questions. All were my mistakes and I will regret them to the end of my days. You will learn, Loki, that even parents make mistakes with their children no matter how old they become. We are not infallible, but never doubt a parent's love."

Loki didn't say anything for a minute and Thor tried to keep his heart from beating so hard to attract his brother's attention. Odin, a man who hated to reveal his feelings even more than Loki did, was bearing it all for just a glimmer of hope that he could repair the relationship with one of his son's. He just hoped that his time with his lover, and Loki's with the Avengers, had at least helped just a little in easing the man's internal anger and pain enough that he could accept and just take the first step. Thor wasn't asking for the impossible at once; just a bit of hope.

"I desired nothing more than to know you had pride in me as a warrior."

"Why would you doubt such a thing? You were not like most Asgardian warriors, that was true, but no matter what others said, I was proud of you. You did not, would not, neglect your strengths or try to make yourself into something that you were not. Regardless of what anyone else said, you honed your many talents and brought honor and victory to our family just as much as Thor did."

"Then why did you never tell me this before?!"

Odin sighed sadly. "Loki, I am not a demonstrative man and I dislike revealing my emotions. In that, we are very much alike. Surely you can understand how difficult this is for me now, and how it would have been then. I do not ask for your forgiveness now, Loki, for my mistakes that pushed you to such extremes."

"Then what do you ask?"

"A chance to make things right between us."

As if sensing there was more that was going unsaid, Loki added, "And to ask my permission to tell Asgard of my condition."

"It is the only way to allow you to return to Asgard without chains or future imprisonment. You carry the heir to the throne, and would allow a reason for you both to wed."

Thor couldn't hold his tongue at that. "I have never heard of a marriage between two men in Asgard." His words to Loki had been symbolic before, because he had assumed there was no way for such a thing to occur.

"It has happened, once, in the past. Long before your great grandfather's time, there was a king that flouted conventions and married a man. It was allowed, at the time, because the king had already been married once to a woman and had an heir. Now they will have no need for such objections."

"We are brothers—"

"My heritage has likely been told to every child on Asgard, Thor. No one thinks of us as brothers anymore." He glanced at Loki's bitter words, wrapping an arm around his waist and holding him close. Before he could say anything, Loki sighed. "Fine. If you must, tell them, though I feel that apparently I am the only one with enough sense to realize that there will be attempts on my life to end the pregnancy before an 'abomination' is born."

"I will kill any that would so much as think it," he promised darkly.

"No, Thor. If you hear or catch any attempt, they must not be killed. To deter others, I must punish the one that attempted it so others might not follow the same path," Odin said, giving Thor a stern look. He knew that in the silence, Odin was already telling him that he had to control his emotions better if he were going to be a good king.

"Well I think the gist of everything is that—" Tony's voice abruptly stopped as he walked into the room, noting the cluster at the sofa. "Oh. You must be Dad."

Odin's eyebrow rose to his hairline and he stood, his shadow falling over the two men on the sofa in an almost protective manner. "I am Odin Borson, king of Asgard."

"Uh huh. Jarvis! When he did arrive?"

"Five minutes ago, sir. They were having a family discussion that I felt should remain private."

Tony seemed to grumble just a little, but shrugged. "Well get the others up here, they should probably hear this too."

It didn't take long for the rest of the Avengers to migrate to the living room and Odin silently appraised them all even as they appraised him. He never moved from his position near his sons and Thor found his presence soothing in the way he had as a child. "What did you find?"

"From what we've read in the past week, it shouldn't be that difficult for him. Of course he's going to have outlandish food cravings because that's the baby pretty much telling Mom what it needs." Odin's hand immediately came to rest on Loki's head again when the man stiffened in irritation at the term. Despite the gentle nature of the fingers, it kept the man still as if it were a vise. "It looks like these Jotuns were made of pretty hardy stuff and short of trauma specifically at the stomach, there's a low risk of losing the baby."

"However," Loki said, breaking into Tony's speech, "my 'condition' will exacerbate other weaknesses. I have already had even less tolerance to heat than normal, though it will not be debilitating."

"From what I can tell," Tony finished, glaring at Loki for interrupting him, "it won't be that different from normal pregnancies. There were only two things that I couldn't find an answer for and they're a tad critical."

Thor sat up a bit, bracing his shoulders instead of his head against the arm of the sofa and dislodging Loki a bit. His lover squirmed from his arms and to his feet, giving Odin a cautious eye, but still standing next to him. "What concerns do you have?"

"No book mentions the length of pregnancy, or the manner of the birth," Loki said grimly. "I would assume, given that the Jotun are a single-gender species, that the manner in which I _became_ with child is also the manner in which I bring the child to world. Cutting out the child from the stomach would be inefficient given what the Jotun are."

Banner nodded. "Unless the Jotun just recently became a mono-gendered race, evolution would have found a way to make procreation more natural than requiring a cesarean every time. So I think that's a reasonable assumption, but as for how long he'll be pregnant, there wasn't a word about it. It could be less than a human's, or longer. We don't know."

Was it his imagination, or was Tony looking a little amused? "You two are also going to need some protection if you're going to continue having sex, because the books did mention that the Jotun are, um…what was the word? _Fertile_."

Thor blushed, but it was Odin that finally spoke. "Be calm, Thor. Asgardians do not have children often. We live for thousands of years and the rate of birth is low. I have only heard in tales of a family with more than two children."

"In that case, it should balance out then, right?" Bruce's voice was just a tad skeptical, but hopeful nonetheless.

"Theoretically," Loki supplied.

"So. Dad." Odin raised an eyebrow at Tony's impertinence. "What do you think of all this?"

Loki's eyes were sharp on Odin even as Steve hissed, "That's none of our business, Stark!"

To Thor's surprise, his father shrugged. "I just desire my sons' happiness. If that is with each other, then I accept it. I do not dislike the thought of having a grandchild either."

"…Just like that? You're okay with it all?"

Thor watched Odin as the man shifted. "I will not deny that I have…concerns, but any parent would."

"And what do you think about what Loki did? You're willing to pardon him?"

The old man sighed and seemed to decide to stay silent. His father was not often in a position where he would speak of his feelings and he was clearly not enthused about the prospect with total strangers. Thor could understand the dilemma, the need to have some form of punishment for his misdeeds and believing that half of what Loki did was their fault thanks to their past actions that pushed him so far.

"Well?" Tony prompted.

"Ignore him," Steve interrupted, glaring at the genius. "That's your business, not ours."

Odin nodded in what Thor assumed was appreciation for the soldier's words. "I must return. Loki, come with me for a moment."

Loki's eyes narrowed suspiciously and the tension in his spine was clear, but he followed his father to the balcony. Thor, as much as he wanted to know what was said, remained where he was out of respect for his father and brother. He had seen many arguments between Loki and Odin in the past, usually where they thought they weren't observed, but Thor had caught them often enough at it to know that at least the heated exchange wasn't that. Abruptly Odin hugged Loki, who froze and for a brief moment, he thought he saw those eyes widen in fear. It seemed to take forever, but when Loki's hand had finally reached up to touch his father back, the king had already let go and stepped back.

With the same quickness as he appeared, Odin was gone. Thor waited, but stood up and eventually tugged a wet Loki back inside when he showed no intent to do so himself. "What did he say to you?" he asked curiously.

"…Nothing of importance. Nothing that would make a difference."

"A difference in what?" Loki didn't answer and he pleaded, "Please, tell me of your feelings, Loki."

"It will not change the past, Thor. No matter his feelings or regrets, I cannot undo what I did and why should I? Had I not done it, you would have remained as feckless as the day you were born. I have made you a better king."

"You are not saying that you sacrificed yourself…for such a purpose?"

Loki snorted at him and stepped away. "Hardly. You think highly of yourself, Thor."

"Can I not, since you do?"

The man he loved paused on his way to the bedroom and looked back at him. "You truly are an arrogant man." Yet there was that smile he loved on his lips.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki tried to keep the nausea at bay and hide it because he couldn't stand to see the concern in Thor's eyes. He had almost stabbed the man the first time Thor had come up behind him in the morning to hold his hair out of his face. It had grown even longer now, down to the middle of his shoulder blades. Loki didn't want to be taken care of, didn't want to appear weak to anyone, and he absolutely hated the morning sickness. It was as if his body wasn't under his control at those times.

Even worse than the morning sickness was the fact that he was growing restless. He was tired of being under house arrest. Granted, now he could go anywhere he wanted in the tower, but it wasn't the same as being able to leave. If he hadn't given his word to Thor, he would have been out a long time ago, but he wouldn't break a deal and just leave. The worse his restlessness was, the worse his behavior became. He started to play small pranks on the Avengers just to pass the time, which did not make them very amused.

He was reclining on the sofa, reading still one of the many books Thor had brought, when Tony stormed in. "You!"

Loki didn't bother looking up. "What is it?"

"…Thor?"

He did turn his head at that, wondering what had caused Tony to pause in mid-rant. The air was fresh, still clinging to Thor, and having spent so much time indoors, he knew that his brother had left the building and just returned. There was a grave look on his face, something that had been rare in the past few months of living with the Avengers.

Loki stood up, but the motion only drew the thunder god's attention. As if drawn to him, Thor wrapped his arm around his waist and hugged him tightly. This was different though, not like his usual embraces. It seemed more for Thor than Loki, as if he was trying to draw strength from Loki he suddenly found he didn't have in himself. "Thor," he said quietly, "tell me what has happened. Is it the Allfather?"

"No." After a moment, the blonde head that had buried itself in his shoulder lifted and turned to the genius. "I—"

As if sensing what he was going to say, Tony interrupted. "Jarvis, get the others up here."

In less than a minute, they had all filtered into the living room with varying states of concern. As Tony claimed a seat on the arm of the sofa, Steve asked, "Is something the matter, Thor?"

"The Warriors Three and Sif are here."

Loki's eyes narrowed, but he said nothing as Clint said, "Why is this a surprise? You warned us that they might show up."

"That was before," Loki explained instead, seeing the conflict written over his lover's face. "The Allfather has already stated my condition, most likely, and our current situation. The manner in which they are coming is different; instead of being here to escort me back to the dungeons in Asgard, they are here for some other purpose that does not involve a confrontation. Whatever words Thor had prepared are no longer appropriate." He crossed his arms. "Also, since Thor is a sentimental man, he is afraid. The Warriors Three were his closest friends in his youth and he fears their reaction. They have been forced to confront a question: are they still loyal to Thor, after what they have heard? That is something only they can answer."

Thor nodded in relief. "I also did not know if it was appropriate to bring them here without speaking to you first. This is, after all, your home."

Bruce ran a hand through his hair. "This is the sort of situation that can make or break friendships."

"We can't risk bringing them up here," Natasha argued. "If even one of them is still resentful, letting them in could be opening the door to an attack on Loki."

"I am perfectly capable of defending myself," he insisted heatedly.

"I'm not saying that you aren't, but I'd rather not have the tower leveled to prove it. Asgardian fights have a tendency to break things."

"I'm going to play devil's advocate here and point out that if they were still undecided, but we act suspicious and like they would kill him, that would be encouraging resentment." Tony turned back to Thor and Loki. "Which ones do we really need to be concerned about? That have tempers?"

"It is unlikely that Folstagg would act out of temper," Loki said before Thor could answer. "He was always the calmest and slower moved toward anger. Hogun is too controlled and disciplined to lose himself to emotions and would not attack out of hand. Fandral…I do not know what he would do so it would be best to watch him. Lady Sif you must always keep your eyes on. She will be the angriest of all."

"Why's that?"

He looked at the super soldier that had asked. "Lady Sif has always desired Thor and it has never sat well with her that he did not reciprocate those feelings. It would be bad enough that Thor grew interested in a mortal woman, but then to find that he has chosen the war criminal and his brother over her might cause her to view it as a personal betrayal."

Steve nodded slowly and let the silence settle before speaking again. "Okay, here's what I think we should do. Let's not alienate Thor's friends. They were close to him once and we should just act as if they still are, but don't take your eyes off them, particularly the last two. We treat them with respect and like we would any friends of Thor's, just don't let your guard down completely."

Loki knew that arguing with them that he didn't need protection would get him nowhere. As much as he wanted to, he'd be wasting his breath. Honestly, for as smart as he felt, he didn't really understand why they would go to such lengths. Did they honestly view him as a comrade? The Avengers had ceased acting wary around him and he hadn't seen anyone flinch at the sound of his voice in the last few weeks, now that he thought about it. Was it as unpleasant with the thought that they viewed him as neutered, no longer a threat, or was it simpler and more mundane than that? Even more, did they view him as a…friend? As Steve had pointed out once, he had never really had any friends in his life other than Thor and they had often been more friendly rivals.

"What are you thinking about?" Thor asked quietly and Loki realized he had been lost in his introspection.

"Nothing," he stated, disturbed by his thoughts and the revelations he'd unconsciously ignored most of his life.

"Loki—"

"Get your friends, Thor. I will be waiting."

Thor's eyes narrowed. "What are you planning?"

He smirked. "Oh I have many ideas."

"That is the problem, Loki. You are not about to do what you did with the others, are you?"

It took Loki a minute to realize that he meant when he'd prostrated himself. "Oh, never that. Not with _them_."

"…I never realized how much you disliked them."

He shrugged. "You never realized a lot, Thor. They were your friends and you were oblivious to their comments regarding my talents and worth."

That callused hand dove into his hair. "For that, I will be forever sorrowful of."

Part of Loki was still a little satisfied at the apologies of Thor, but another was starting to feel guilty as well. He could not help his bitterness; it had been building for over a thousand years and it would not disappear in a few months, but Thor took it far more personally than he probably should. Loki wasn't directing his comments specifically to hurt his brother, or as admonition; they were just statements of facts. Perhaps it wasn't his comments that caused Thor to feel guilt, but he felt guilty over his own actions in the past?

"If you look like that, they will think something is wrong," he pointed out.

His brother blinked. "What?"

"That sad expression. It is hardly like you."

Thor smiled brightly at that, surprising Loki, and hugged him close again. "Thank you for your concern, brother, but I am fine. How could I be sad with you, or our child? No, I am merely worried."

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's simplicity, but inwardly it didn't bother him so much. Thor was just…Thor. It wasn't in his nature to be sad; he was a boasting, bright individual that drew others to him. He reminded Loki of the sun in Midgard, so bright that one dared not look at completely for any length of time, lest they get overwhelmed by the sheer brilliance. What a man he had had the misfortune to fall in love with, he thought fondly.

"Now bring us the Warrior's Three, Thor."

The god of thunder nodded with some hesitance and stepped out on the balcony, flying off. Almost immediately, Natasha was next to him. Inwardly he told himself that he hadn't been startled by her silent appearance. "We need an escape plan in case something goes wrong."

"As I have said repeatedly, and the rest of you too deaf to hear apparently, I am perfectly capable of handling myself against them."

She gave him a dark, unhappy look at his mild insult. "Someone could be just waiting for your magic. Just because those on Asgard don't use it often doesn't mean that they don't have magic, right? Besides, what if one of those warriors found they really don't like you and sided with some of your other enemies? They could just be waiting for you to teleport or something."

"Yet your own point still stands that if I 'disappeared' in a mundane fashion, someone could be waiting for me outside."

"If they recognize you."

He turned to Tony and raised his eyebrow. "You would ask me to change my appearance with magic when she has just gone to such lengths to point out that any enemy of mine would know my talents?"

"I don't rely on magic. We put you in a suit. They'll think you're me heading off to SHIELD or something. Jarvis can fly for you."

_That_ he was not expecting. "Are you suggesting…your iron suits?"

"No, the ones made of gold. Duh. Of _course_ the iron suits."

Loki ignored the rolling of eyes sent his way. That Tony, who loved those suits and his machines as if they were his own children, would even suggest that he go near them, much less in one, was enough to stun him to silence. This went beyond pity or viewing him as too bound by Thor to do harm. This had a level of trust he was not expecting from the Avengers. He looked at each of them in turn, waiting for a sense of hesitation from at least one, but no one looked at all ill at ease at the thought. They appeared resolute, determined.

"Why?" he asked abruptly.

"Why…what?"

He glared at Steve. "Are you deliberately being obtuse? Why go so far?"

Banner answered and he had that smile on his lips that Odin had sometimes when they'd been children and Loki, bright as was, couldn't figure out the meaning behind something. It was amused and fond, and it made his eye twitch at that moment because it could so easily be considered patronizing. "This isn't about Thor, Loki. You're our friend, we want to help."

"Friend?! Have you—"

"It would help your case a lot better if you didn't bring up what you did," Barton pointed out, interrupting him. "You're caustic and worse than Tony sometimes, and the pranks have gone far enough lately by the way, but I find myself liking you anyway. It's in your best interest to not make us question _why_. When we say we think of you as a friend, it's best to leave it at that."

"If you refuse to think of the reason why, then how can you call me a friend?" he argued fiercely.

"Think about Thor. You have such a long list of grievances against him for your childhood, yet you love him anyway. You said so yourself. Think of this as the same thing."

Loki eyed Natasha, whose cool had not once been ruffled since that car ride months back. She met his eyes fearlessly, almost daring him to doubt or argue with her words. Of all of the Avengers, she was the one that he respected the most. She was the only one that had won against him in a war of words, used his arrogance when he'd been in that cell to find out why he had allowed himself to be captured back then. Her reactions had been marvelous and he, too lost to his emotions, had failed to see that _he_, the master manipulator, was being manipulated.

He could sense no guile out of her, though. She was being honest. "…Very well."

As the Avengers worked out of the specifics of the escape plan if something went wrong, Jarvis being included as he would be required to fly the iron suit with Loki in it, he could once again only marvel at the mutable nature of mortals on Midgard. Asgardians and most of the other long-lived races were slow to change, but these humans had _embraced_ it. They lived by change, refused even the idea of being static, and in some ways, Loki became envious of it. To be so mutable, did that mean he could leave some of these darker emotions behind? It was a foolish thought and he knocked it out of his head when he realized he'd even thought it.

"What are you smiling about this time?" Stark asked with narrowed eyes.

Deciding to get just a little revenge for that earlier comment, he said with a brilliant smile and completely honestly, "I was thinking that you humans are truly something to behold and have earned some of my respect."

He enjoyed the shocked silence after that for a long time.

-0-

By the time Thor arrived with the Warriors Three and Sif, the back-up escape plan had already been finalized and he'd settled in a chair with a book in his lap, one leg crossed over the other and his head on his fist as he read. He was the picture of relaxed and unconcerned, something that was not entirely accurate to how he was feeling, but he was not willing to give those four the benefit of seeing him discomforted.

Folstagg was the most interested in the surroundings, finding amusement and surprise at the elevator. The truth was, if Loki was pressed to it and had no choice, he would say he almost liked Folstagg. He was at least the only one of the Warriors Three that he got along with the best and there could be said for the man's loyalty and yet laidback attitude.

"What strange things mortals make! And so interesting!"

"You don't have elevators in Asgard?" Banner asked politely. All the Avengers had conveniently started to lounge around him, far enough away that it wouldn't be obvious, but enough that they could move to protect him if necessary.

Loki missed the reply when his eyes met Thor's and the man wasted no time in coming to his side. Boldly he leaned down to steal a kiss and he raised an eyebrow at the action as he returned it. Flaunting it in front of his friends? Yes his brother had always been affectionate in public, but having little care for the delicacy of the situation was another. Still, he wasn't going to argue because the intended effect was fascinating.

Folstagg's booming voice only paused for a moment, but there was no bluster. Instead, he found a place on the sofa and sat down. While he looked uncomfortable, as if he had many things to say, he wasn't overly stiff. Hogun and Fandral exchanged looks, but it was Sif that met his eyes with the same boldness as Thor's kiss. There was pure hatred there and it was hard to tell if it was motivated by what he had done to Thor or if it was because Thor had chosen him as his mate.

"Thor, we must speak," she said instead.

"What we may speak about can be said among this company. They are my friends as well," Thor said staunchly.

Fandral answered for her and walked forward cautiously. "You are a dear friend, Thor, but I fear you may be making a mistake. The Allfather has explained to Asgard and the nobles what has occurred, but it has given rise to even greater hatred of Loki from some. There _were_ some that agreed with Loki's attempted genocide."

"And we will weather the storm. I will be here for Loki and our child, and we will remain on Midgard as long as it takes if they are threatened by Asgard." Thor gave his winning smile as his hand rested on Loki's shoulder. "Mother and father approve."

There was a tense silence from the Warriors Three, but it was Sif that finally spoke at least some of her mind. "Thor, are you certain that you are not being manipulated? He is a master of deception! What other talents might he have learned when he was in the abyss? You say that he was being controlled by the tesseract, but are you dismissing the possibility that he is using some magic to cloud your judgment?"

"I know my own mind," Loki heard Thor growl in a dangerous fashion. "I am not so easily manipulated. I know more about Loki's talents than anyone and he has given me his word."

"Should we allow that word to mean anything when he has lied to everyone?" Sif argued passionately back. "How do we know that he is not lying about his condition?!"

"He is not! You were not there when he found out and his shock was clear!"

"He should return to Asgard to have the healers prove it!"

"Are you saying that my equipment is inferior?" Tony interrupted defensively.

Sif glared at him fiercely, but it was Folstagg who spoke next. "Please, we came to talk, Thor, not to argue. We had to beg the Allfather's permission to come to Asgard for this purpose and Heimdall is watching. We came with no intention other than merely to know your thoughts."

Thor's hand squeezed his shoulder and he took a deep breath to steady himself. Loki didn't say a word, but he didn't have to. Thor's fierce defense of him made it completely unnecessary and while it rankled that they pretended he wasn't even in the room, it was also highly intriguing. So far Hogun had remained silent, but he would meet Loki's eyes occasionally. There was no hatred or disgust; in fact, he couldn't tell what the man was feeling. His eyes might as well have been barred windows for as much s he could see.

Fandral was painfully obvious, wanting to support Thor and not disappoint the opinion the god of thunder had for him, but warring with his concern about the nature of the situation. "Please understand, Thor, that we are…concerned. In the past, Loki has manipulated you with lies before."

"He is not now! Why is it that those he have wronged more than any other have come to accept him and those that have known him the longest cannot?!"

"I think everybody could stand to calm down," Steve said, sensing that Thor's temper had flared again. Loki met Banner's eyes, seeing the worry there. Was he concerned about what he had termed Loki's hulk? The trickster didn't think his brother would devolve into physical violence unless forced to and he gave the slightest of shrugs at the scientist to say he wasn't worried.

"Yes, the big man is right! Let us not fight," Folstagg agreed. "Thor, so long as you are happy then we are happy for you and will support you."

This he couldn't remain silent on. "Truly, Folstagg?" he replied in a quiet voice and watched as everyone's attention shifted to him. His eyes flickered to the three warriors still standing. "I believe you are alone in your sentiment."

The bearded man looked confused and turned to his three companions. Only Hogun met his gaze. "What…"

"They do not approve of me or this relationship, currently wondering just how far their loyalty goes, and somehow I doubt Lady Sif would ever approve of anyone Thor had chosen, but least of all _me_."

"Keep that tongue silent or I shall make it quiet for you," Sif hissed, a hand falling on her sword at her side. "You have caused much pain, Loki, and most of it to Thor. You _forbid_ him from seeing the woman that he loved and then laid claim to his affections when he was most vulnerable! His feelings for you are not true, they are coerced by you!"

Loki stood up, anger flashing through him. "Do not pretend that you approved of Jane Foster. You would have preferred to never acknowledge her existence, too lost in your feelings for Thor when he has never and will never turn his head to you!"

"Do not speak of me as so petty to be driven by emotions such as that!" she yelled at him and he honestly thought she'd draw her sword for a moment. "I am a warrior of Asgard, first and foremost, and I speak on behalf of those subjects that are concerned for Thor and want his happiness!"

"What lies drip from your lips," he replied, refusing to raise his voice. "Did you not think that Thor's affections for the mortal woman would fade when she died and then he would finally turn to you for comfort?"

Loki wasn't really surprised at that when her weapon was in her hand at that. He had pushed her too far, questioned everything about her motives, and as a woman that had had to fight tooth and nail to get respect as a true warrior of Asgard, that she could not stand. Her action was motivated by her anger as she let it slip and he knew that once her swing stopped, she would control herself.

Yet he found himself in an instant surrounded by metal. Screens flickered to life in front of him and suddenly he was in the air. He watched as he was flown away out of the building as Mjolnir met Sif's sword, stopping her in mid-swing. "Jarvis," he said with a raised eyebrow, "this was not necessary. I am perfectly fine—"

Something slammed into his armored body hard. He flailed as the suit seemed to lose power for a brief moment and he slammed hard into the paved road below.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki shook his head to clear it and when he opened his eyes, all the screens in front of him were flashing red for a moment. "Jarvis?"

"The suit is not permanently damaged. It has sustained far worse."

Well, that was something at least. He turned, the suit moving with him almost as if he wasn't even wearing it, to look up. On a nearby rooftop were a group of men in full armor. He didn't recognize the insignia, or style. They could have been from anywhere and he was left wondering if these men were from Asgard, or if they were other enemies. They were not the Chitauri, that much he was certain.

Slowly he eased from a crouching position to a standing one. "Jarvis, we must come to an agreement."

"Of what, sir?"

"How this battle is to proceed. I know nothing about this iron suit I have been clamped in and," He glanced to the side, seeing people scurry into buildings, but still watching, "it would likely be best if I did not leave it. I am not helpless, however."

"What are you suggesting, sir?"

"That this 'Iron Man' is about to develop some new abilities. You will handle the suit, such as flying and its weapons. I will handle the magic and tactics. Agreed?"

"Yes, sir."

"Now, a bit of flight would be desirable."

He felt something at his feet and suddenly, with a burst, he was in the air. It felt highly unstable, not like when Thor was flying him and while he would never admit it aloud, Loki knew that he would be woefully inadequate to handle this armor without Jarvis' input.

There was a blast of magic sent his way, none of the four warriors paying any attention to the mortals that had run below. It was an exploratory blast, testing in a way, and he wondered if they knew it was him or if they were just testing how Iron Man fought. It didn't take much for Jarvis to get him out of the way. It did make it clear that at least one of those against him was a warrior that had a bit of magic, but he didn't want to go so far as to say that he was a mage just yet.

"Forward, Jarvis, and land on the rooftop."

The AI did as he was told and expertly flew forward, as if he'd been doing it for years and landed with the same panache as Stark would, on the rooftop in the middle of those attacking him. They immediately backed away and watched him and at the very least they were competent enough that they wouldn't quite dare to rush him. One of them drew a sword and his eyes narrowed. Insignia he didn't recognize, but the way the man held himself he could tell was Asgardian. Loki had seen it often enough when Thor had trained in their youth.

Renegades then? He cursed that he had been sent away from the tower before he could learn from the Warriors Three about how the news had been taken and what Odin had said. If the Allfather had been as resolute as he claimed before he left, determined to show his support of his sons, than these were renegades going against their king. If there was even a hint of lackluster attitude about Odin, they would not consider what they were doing to be treason. It could make all the difference when they were brought before the Allfather for their punishment.

Did that mean, however, that they knew Loki was in the suit? If they were truly just after him and not willing to start a war with Midgard, then they would be hesitant to attack. As if to prove his thoughts, one of the men tried to silently move away. Breaking away from the fight then, which meant they thought it was Tony Stark the Avenger. Loki smirked. This could prove interesting.

He teleported himself right in front of the man and even as he stumbled back, he could see the suspicion in his eyes. If they wanted him, him they would get. He did not need the Avengers or Thor.

"It's him."

It was the only words that he had heard them speak since they arrived. These were not young men inflamed by passion; they were older veterans that knew what their goal was and had the discipline to keep their emotions out of it. Very well, if they wanted to be serious about it, he would be serious about it.

With a flourish of his hand that would have made Stark proud, a sheet of ice appeared underneath two of the warriors' feet unexpectedly. They slipped a little and one fell to his knee, and Loki had to resist the urge to laugh. He noted one of them, clearly the leader, rushing him from the side and lifted his arm, letting Jarvis release one of the bolts from the palm of the suit. He ducked the fourth that had come up from behind and attempted to behead him.

Loki had never told anyone that he had maintained a way to reach into the vault on Asgard, even from Midgard. He could still reach the casket of winters if he chose, but with just these four, good as they were, he didn't think he needed to. Besides, it was too unpredictable and the risk of harming Midgard was greatly increased. The Avengers and Thor would never forgive him if a single hair on any mortal's head had been harmed. He could use it due to his heritage, but only once or twice; he didn't have the control or knowledge of the relic that he'd like.

Three more blasts thanks to Jarvis kept three of the warriors at bay while he dealt with the fourth. Metal screamed in protest as the sword scraped across the chestplate he wore, damaging the paint and leaving a light cut behind. He had to admire whatever alloy Stark had used that it hadn't split like butter like he had been expecting. Loki quickly reached out and grabbed the man's wrists before he could pull back and froze them in a mimicry of the manacles he'd had to wear so recently, thick and fierce. A kick tossed the sword over the side of the rooftop and Jarvis had him in the air as the other three reached him.

One tried desperately to break his spell, but they'd have had a better chance at moving a mountain than succeeding. Loki had honed his magical skills to a razor edge and he had an affinity to ice that made it even easier. It was as simple as breathing to him. Missiles burst from the shoulders of the suit and he followed it up as they ducked to freeze their legs all the way up to the thighs.

He landed back on the rooftop and smirked beneath the mask as he spotted Thor rushing through the air at him. A car screeched on the road below and he looked down to see the other Avengers, even Stark, getting out like hornets being provoked from their nests. The warriors seemed to think that there was no point in fighting any further once Thor had appeared and they dropped their weapons on the ground even as his brother had raised Mjolnir in his anger.

A second vehicle slid to a stop driven by Banner and the Warriors Three and Sif stumbled out. The suit was suddenly releasing him piece by piece and reforming around Stark, glowing bracelets calling them to him. Loki was left as he had been before, dressed in jeans and a loose shirt with no shoes on.

"Who are you?!" Thor demanded, stepping in front of Loki even though there was no reason to do so because they couldn't move. When there was no response, a clap of thunder almost deafened them out of an unreasonably blue sky. "I asked who you are!"

"They will not answer, Thor, and you should know that."

Tony joined them on the roof, now encased in his suit, as the others looked on from below and kept curious onlookers away as they began to filter out from the buildings. "Well that's one meaning of 'freeze'. What are you planning on doing about them?"

"Send them to father for their punishment. Heimdall!" The Bifrost thundered to life and the four warriors disappeared as quickly as they had come. Thor ran to the edge of the roof and landed on the street below in front of the four other Asgardians. "Did you know about this?!"

"Whoa, Thor, calm down," Steve tried to placate, concerned. "Why would you—"

"What madness would cause you to think that we would be party to this?!" Fandral demanded in return, angry that he was being accused of such misdeeds.

Thor shifted after a minute and his expression calmed. "I am sorry, my friends. My temper—"

"Your emotions have always been out of your control," Folstagg said with a smile and clapped him on the shoulder.

Sif nodded, albeit gravely. "No matter our view of Loki, we want for nothing but your happiness, Thor, and we are and will forever be loyal to you. We knew nothing of this attack. They must have taken advantage of our use of the Bifrost to follow us."

"This is all well and good, but I think it's about time we head back to the tower," Bruce said cautiously, looking at some of the people that were growing bolder and pulling out their phones. "I'm sure at least one of them has some pictures of Loki and SHIELD will have to do damage control."

"That's a good idea. Stark, you take him back to the tower, we'll be right after you."

Loki stiffened. If he had to be ferried around, it would at least be less humiliating to be held by Thor. "No thank you. I will meet you there myself." Despite knowing that he had promised not to do so to the Avengers and his brother, he blinked out of existence and landed back in the living room of Stark tower. Did they think him helpless or were they really that helpful? Then again, not everyone was privileged enough to be able to teleport.

"Thank you, Jarvis," he said belatedly. He did not want to alienate the AI by not acknowledging what it had done, nor did he want to risk losing a potential ally.

"You're welcome, sir."

Not a few moments later did Thor land on the balcony with Tony and the others exited the elevator. The mask pulled back from the genius' face and the expression was grim. A little device was suddenly in his hand and he flicked his fingers of his other hand. What he had come to learn was the television flooded to life. "We're looking at it right now. Well, what did you want us to do?" he demanded after a pause into machine pressed at his ear before he pulled it away and clicked a button.

Fury's voice filtered out, angry. "I told you to keep him under control!"

"Loki has done nothing wrong!" Thor defended as the others gathered around and watched the screen. Someone was staring out at them as they talked, gesturing to the minimal damage behind them. There was the battle he'd fought, which he saw no reason to be angry about. Surely they still thought it was Iron Man? Much to his consternation, whoever had captured the fight had also captured when the suit had been removed and his appearance was plain as day.

"How am I going to explain to everyone that _he's here_ and not in custody?!"

"That's not exactly my problem is it? Other than pranks, Loki hasn't done any harm. Why can't you just tell them that?"

"Not doing any harm is not the same thing as 'reformed'! And who was it attacking us?!"

"It was not, as you so aptly put it, attacking 'us'," Loki told the machine with a roll of his eyes. "They were merely targeting me."

"I have heard rumors of a small few that were displeased with the Allfather's words," Hogun said seriously, the first time he'd spoken since he'd arrived.

"What exactly did Thor's dad say?" Tony demanded. "Because he did a damn poor job of explaining!"

"The Allfather announced that Thor had chosen Loki as his future…mate, shall we say, and that when they returned of their choosing, a marriage ceremony would take place," Fandral told them. "This came as a shock to all, but he continued by explaining that Loki was with child. Everyone now knows that Loki is Jotun, so this was…not well received by some. The Allfather made it clear that no reprisals would be tolerated and that Loki would be accepted back into Asgard with only minor punishment for his previous deeds because he had made his reparations to the mortals that he had truly wronged far more than Asgard."

"…I did?" Loki said with a dark chuckle. "What reparations have I performed?"

"That's what I would like to know," Fury stated.

"So the reason they attacked was because of that?" Banner asked quietly.

"We assume partly," Sif said with sigh. "Some feel that Asgard has been wronged enough that he deserves imprisonment at least, but others feel that he carries an abomination. There has never been a Jotun-Asgardian half-breed before."

"Why don't you just say that Loki is here doing 'community service' for what he did?" Tony said, clearly half-jesting about it. "I mean, the guy gave you the perfect explanation, didn't he? Loki's here to give reparations, right?"

There was a sigh from the small machine. "I'll think of something. I can't very well ignore it at this point, can I? Should I be expecting more guests from Asgard like this?"

They looked at the Warriors Three and Sif, but Loki's eyes were still watching the screen instead. There was outrage from those speaking about his presence on Midgard and he had a gut feeling that what he had been so certain of ten months ago when he'd been brought to this place by Thor had finally come about. Perhaps it was his pessimism talking, but it was more than likely that there would be a riot. If the Avengers continued to support him against the populace, the people would turn against them as well. The admiration they held from the mortals could only go so far, couldn't it?

"That is unclear," Sif told them grimly. "It will not have settled the resentment, but I do not think they will be able to reach Midgard again. It would be safer for Loki to remain here."

"For how long?"

She shrugged even though Fury couldn't see it. "For the foreseeable future."

"Perfect." That was not a happy sounding voice and suddenly Fury was gone. Tony pressed a button, ceasing the beeping noise.

"Jarvis, be prepared to route all calls from any reporter or journalist that calls. We're going to try to lay low for awhile." He eyed Loki. "Try, at least."

Loki only gave him a smirk.


	15. Chapter 15

Even Tony had underestimated the reaction of the press. Thor stared down from the balcony at the group of mortals that huddled around the base of the tower with their equipment. He had listened quietly in worry as his friends had argued amongst themselves with how to manage the situation. Some favored calling the authorities to remove them because they were 'blocking traffic' at least. Thor's first instinct was to go down there and proclaim his love, tell those that listened that what had happened had not been Loki's fault, but all of the Avengers had insisted that was a very bad idea.

He turned as he heard movement behind him and his eyes watched Loki's back as the man, clearly just out of the bath, walked to the kitchen, resplendent in nothing but a towel around his waist. The Warriors Three and Sif had returned to Asgard two days before and it seemed that his lover was far more relaxed without their presence.

Smiling a bit, he left the balcony and eased up behind the man, touching his still flat stomach. He could never get enough of touching Loki. His chin rested on the slimmer man's shoulder and he hummed in his ear.

There was a heavy sigh, but Thor didn't believe that Loki was as put upon as he sounded. "Surely your physical affection has limits."

"Never," he said promptly and laughed. "Would you prevent my indulgence in my greatest joy?"

"And what is your greatest joy, Thor?"

"Holding you." He let a finger run down the center of Loki's neck, rubbing at his adam's apple lightly. There was an involuntary hum of delight from the man he held. "Loki, do you think I should return to Asgard and see how the situation fares? It has been two weeks and no word from Heimdall."

"And what would you do there, Thor? Everyone would know you are not being objective and would you leave me here on Midgard for days alone when there is just as much animosity for me here, if not more so?"

Thor shivered at that. "No, I would not." A nearby door opened and Tony, followed by Steve and Natasha entered. They glanced at Loki, but whatever caused them to be so serious kept even Tony's comments to a minimum. "Is something the matter?"

"The Avengers are going to do a press conference with Fury. Natasha and Clint are staying behind for various reasons. Are you planning on coming or not? You don't have to," Steve added.

"I will. I will not leave my brother defenseless against their words."

"What are we, chopped liver?" Tony griped, but continued. "Well if you're going, keep this in mind: they're going to have the same questions we had and they'll probably be a lot ruder and more confrontational. You're going to _have_ to keep your temper. Secondly, _never, ever_ mention your relationship with Loki or the fact he's pregnant."

"Why do you insist I hide him?" he demanded, telling himself not to let his temper go. This was exactly what Tony was warning him about.

"Ever heard of the phrase one thing at a time?"

"It's not as if we're saying to act ashamed of Loki or keep it secret forever," Natasha tried. "We've got enough to deal with right now with his past actions; don't give them _more_ reason to be against him."

There was a low rumble of thunder and Tony sighed. "She's right and let's not mince words. There's always going to be assholes that believe same-sex relationships are wrong and they're not going to understand the pregnancy thing. Hell, we don't even understand it really yet. You're not going to get everybody, Thor. You've got people like that in Asgard too; they attacked a few weeks ago. Also, we don't have an all-powerful magical girl spear like your dad has to keep everyone in line. Don't provoke more than necessary right now. Be proud of Loki, but don't put him in unnecessary danger."

The very thought that his actions, that his desire to _show off_ the man he loved, could cause him harm made his blood run cold. He would never forgive himself…and they knew Midgard better than he did. "If you say that it is best this way, then I will follow your lead."

"Good. Now, you can come or not, but they're going to question if you don't. I mean, you _are_ his brother."

Thor nodded and turned to a suspiciously silent Loki. "Loki?" A devastatingly smooth eyebrow rose in question. "How do you…feel about this?"

"Their points are logical and they are true. What they will say about me is also true. That does not mean that I have to like hearing their disparages of me."

He wanted to say something, anything, to make it better, but he honestly didn't know what. Instead he merely kissed Loki fiercely, pouring his love and passion against the man who always seemed, deep underneath it all, to need all the reassurances he could give. "I will return soon."

"Come on, fly boy, or we'll be late."

Thor moved reluctantly and tried to tell himself that Loki's eyes weren't pleading for him to return and hold him. If they were, if it were true, then he'd never be able to let him go again.

-0-

He'd flinched at the flashes that had come to close in the beginning, but when he had almost accidentally hit someone instinctively when he'd been briefly blinded, a lesson had been taught. They had learned to keep well away and the uniformed guards had only enforced that by surrounding the small podium the Avengers stood at. He kept his wary eyes on the crowd, feeling so out of place, and he was glad Tony was there, since he seemed to show no unease like Thor felt. The man hadn't worn his iron suit today. Bruce hung back next to him, happily leaving Steve to stand shoulder to shoulder with the genius.

"Nick Fury was called away without warning, so I guess it's us answering your questions."

The crowd erupted, all speaking at the same time. It was almost like a hoard, Thor thought, and they weren't the only ones there. Their presence at the external podium near the Stark building had drawn civilian crowds in droves. It seemed at random to him that Tony pointed at a woman that had a badge stuck to her white pant-suit and clutched a notepad in hand.

"What was that fight about? Was that really Loki?"

"I'm not at liberty to say, and yes, in that order," Tony answered succinctly into the items he'd been told were microphones.

"Can you elaborate?" she shouted as others began to talk again.

Though they all heard her, the billionaire ignored the question. "You," he said with another pointing of his finger.

A man with a dark complexion held out a small item in his hand and Bruce whispered, "Tape recorder."

"In the footage, it appears as if Thor is protecting Loki. Is that what really happened?"

There were furtive glances sent his way from the Avengers and open stares from the reporters. Seeing that Tony or Steve were clearly waiting for his response, he nodded and added, "Yes."

"Why?!"

The word was almost thrown at him from everyone and it would have been comical had he not been so concerned. Before Thor could respond indignantly, Steve was already speaking. "I realize that for a lot of people, particularly those that have lost loved ones thanks to Loki, that this is going to be difficult, but it's difficult for Thor too. They're brothers and grew up together. I'd like all of those that have siblings to keep in mind what it was like back then. Can you imagine the pain he must have felt at being on opposites sides of someone he was so close to? There have also been…some new facts that have come to light in relation the incident and questions raised regarding if Loki was truly in control of his own actions. It has brought sufficient doubt, and while no one would ever say he doesn't deserve some kind of punishment for his actions, if he was truly being controlled by the tesseract, then he doesn't deserve to die or spend his life in prison."

"That doesn't explain—"

"What part of that didn't you get?" Tony interrupted someone. Thor wasn't sure who had spoken in such argumentative tones. "Loki is his brother! The man was being manipulated and controlled by the tesseract and now he's not. He was attacked by other Asgardians, from their home world, and he defended his brother from being _assassinated_. I know there's going to be some people out there that wouldn't mind that, but I for one am against that kind of thing."

"Why is he here now though?" someone from near the back shouted.

"You might call it a severe form of community service. He's been working with us to keep Midgard safe from threats like the Chitauri."

"Then why haven't we seen him before?! Why is this only coming out now?"

Thor had to admire Tony because he knew the words coming out of the man's mouth were a lie, and yet if the god of thunder hadn't known the truth, he would never have even suspected their falsehood. "Because the type of things he was doing required utmost secrecy. If those he was spying on found out that he wasn't in Asgard, then we'd lose the advantage. It was out of our control that his situation was revealed on his home world and someone attacked him.

"Look, before more questions, let's get this out of the way: the Avengers are vouching for Loki. In all the time we've been around him, and he was monitored constantly, he's been nothing if not cooperative to the orders given to him. Yes, he's got a sharp mouth and he's not someone everyone would like, kind of like myself," Tony flashed a charismatic grin and at least a few of the civilians grinned back in humor, "but the more we talked with him and worked with him, the harder it was for us to relate the man that we were seeing with the same one that had attacked us. The tesseract wasn't controlling just Loki, he was controlling other people too, and the similarities were startling when we analyzed his behavior. With our own experiences and our data, we have honestly come to the conclusion that he was not in complete control of himself and there was a great deal of doubt as to whether he actually wanted to do what he was doing."

"We're not asking you to like Loki," Steve continued. "We won't even go so far as to forgive him. Right now, all we're asking is for tolerance."

"At least prove to the other worlds that know Loki that we can at least be above some of the people out there that would do anything to kill him. Let's try to take the moral high ground even a little, people," Tony finally finished.

"How do we know that he won't turn on us? If he does, will you fight against him? Even you, Thor?"

"Yes," he said, sadness creeping into his tone. Tony gave him an approving look, but Thor hadn't done it for that. It was just how he felt at the thought that he might have to fight against Loki and how he'd felt back then. "I would if I had to, to protect Midgard, but I believe that it will not come to that."

"Now I think that covers the basics. When Fury's out of his unexpected meeting, he'll give you more details." There was a roar of questions as the billionaire ended their conference, but they were ignored. Thor was just as happy at that and he joined his friends as they walked away.

-0-

"What a beautiful liar you are," Loki commented as they joined him on the top floor.

"Thanks," Tony told him, not seeming at all upset at the comment. "It was a bit of a snap judgment to say that, but it was better than saying you've been here almost a year without them knowing. Yeah, it was house arrest, but those idiots would have called it amnesty. There's a big difference, but they wouldn't care."

"We weren't lying about all of it, just that part," Steven added, as if he felt compelled to. He met Loki's skeptical eyes. "Believe it or not, but we don't actually hate you."

Thor grinned at seeing a smile that Loki seemed to struggle to hide. "If you insist. I will not argue the point."

"Director Fury is going to be a bit angry that you left him holding the bag," Clint told him.

"My job description never said that I was in the press corp. He, or at least someone in SHIELD, was supposed to be handling that. I felt justified in doing so when he bailed on us."

"He was called to talk to the council and it must have been a pretty big threat to abandon the press conference," Natasha defended.

"Where exactly are we going from here though? We hid Loki so that no one would find out where he was. Now that Asgard and the rest of the world knows he's here, is there any point in hiding him?"

"I wouldn't say hide, but probably best to at least give it a month before he goes walking around with someone," Steven answered Bruce slowly. "We'll see what SHIELD has to say though. We don't want to get on their bad side because we need them if we're going to help Loki."

Thor watched his brother's face as he listened to the conversation, seeing the occasional emotion flash across those beautiful features. He hoped some day that Loki would accept that there were people other than Thor that liked him, but he knew that it would take time. He internalized everything and no one had had any idea what had been going on in his mind for thousands of years when it really mattered.

He reached out and touched his lover's hair, drawing the trickster's contemplative attention from the Avengers. "Did you watch?"

"Of course. You looked highly uneasy, brother."

"I _felt_ uneasy and out of place, and I dared not say anything lest I give it all away."

"You react poorly under this kind of pressure and yet you are to be king. What irony."

"As you say, I am to be king, but I do not think I shall be so bad." He grinned at the outraged expression on Loki's face at his perceived arrogance. "After all, I will have the best adviser a man could ask for. You are smarter than anyone, love, and I have seen what it is like to be your enemy. With you, I will be a wise king with you as my ally."

"Flatterer," Loki told him, but the heat wasn't there. "You cannot always charm your way out of problems."

His arm slipped around Loki's slim waist as his world had narrowed to the man he loved. "Is my charm so bad a thing?" he murmured, their lips drawing ever closer.

"Yes," Loki told him and Thor swore he saw an almost amused pout. "You charm too many."

"Then I shall endeavor to charm only you and none else."

"Good. Remember, everything you are belongs to me."

"Always," he agreed and swooped in to steal a long, loving kiss. For as much as he seemed to complain, by the way that Loki returned the gesture, he didn't dislike Thor's abundant affection as much as he said. In fact, he seemed to crave it, if the hand suddenly touching his face was any indication. No matter what he said to the contrary, Thor was more than aware that Loki could be so vulnerable at times when he opened his heart and he would do anything to protect him, because he _needed_ to be protected.

The kiss ended slowly, naturally, and he couldn't help moaning a little in protest regardless. Only then did he realize they were alone. His friends had clearly left to give them a private moment and Thor only loved them more for their thoughtfulness. Even brash Tony had a bit of a romantic side to him. "I love you, Loki," he whispered.

"…As do I, Thor."

Loki so rarely said the actual words 'I love you', but he didn't mind. He could see the feelings in those green eyes that always seemed fixed to him, both in the past and in the present. He wanted them to be on him forever in the future and he held him tighter. Thor eased his hands down to Loki's thighs before lifting him and carrying him back to their bedroom.

"So soon, Thor? It is but early afternoon," his lover teased.

"Time does not matter. I desire to prove my feelings for you. You object?"

"…Never."

"Good." Thor shut the door behind him with his foot.


	16. Chapter 16

Loki frowned as he noticed his skin seemed paler than before. Even the Allfather's curse was not strong enough to entirely cover his reaction to his pregnancy. His eyes had a bit of red ringing them. Both things were unpleasant to wake up in the morning to. It was actually fairly simple to ignore the fact that he was carrying Thor's child most of the time, despite the morning sickness, at least until now. Now, after two months of the news being revealed, he was seeing roundness to his stomach. He could hide it with his clothes still, but soon enough he would not be able to wear his usual clothing.

His mother had asked that Thor return briefly two weeks ago and when he'd returned, it had been with Loki's clothing. While he had no dislike of the items procured for him by the Avengers, he was more comfortable in the style and material he'd grown up with. No one had commented on it, not even Thor.

The trickster pulled on his tunic and left the bathroom. He remained barefoot as he quickly left their bedroom and found the little item on the wall that he'd learned was called the thermostat. As soon as he realized that it controlled the temperature in the rooms, a small war had taken place with him and the Avengers. He quickly tugged the dial down and stood underneath a vent, enjoying the blast of cold air. Even the lightest of clothes made him too warm.

Not thirty minutes later, Stark stalked into the room. "Jesus, Loki, _again_?! It doesn't need to be fifty degrees in here! What did you put it at this time?" The genius peered at the device and scoffed. "Are you seriously telling me you put it at forty-five degrees?"

"The heat is unbearable."

"It's _summer_, Loki, and it's not as bad as it could be. There are worse places to be than New York in summer."

"It does not feel like it."

"Try Florida. Florida in summer, you're looking at ninety-five degrees outside. Or Texas or Arizona. The only major difference between them is the humidity. The humidity will kill you in Florida."

Loki didn't even hum an acknowledgement, as he had tuned out Tony's words. Only when the man made a move to touch the thermostat did he freeze it before he could. His eyes narrowed balefully as Stark glared at him.

"We're not going to freeze in here just because you're uncomfortable."

"You seem to be misunderstanding. I am not _uncomfortable, _it is unbearable. I abhor wearing clothes at all, it is so warm. This cold you seem to dislike so is to _make_ me even vaguely comfortable. You do remember that I was born on a planet entirely of _ice_?"

"You weren't this bad before though!"

Thor and Steve had just rounded the corner at their escalating argument as Loki all but yelled, "I was not _with child_ before!"

"What's going on?"

He glared at the super soldier and lifted his head toward the vent. Tony gestured fiercely at the carefully-ice-covered thermostat. "He's put it at forty-five degrees. _Again_!"

Thor reached over and touched Loki's face. "Your skin feels as if it is burning," his brother said worriedly.

"If you're that hot, can't you just cover yourself in ice for awhile?" Steve suggested, clearly attempting to be helpful.

But Loki was in a foul mood and didn't view his idea in a positive light. "If that would work, I would have done so! I do not feel the same coldness from my own ice as I do from an external source of cold."

"Take him to Antarctica. It's cold there!" Tony griped, crossing his arms. "It's like a mini ice planet up there."

Steve frowned, clearly not enthused about mentioning the place that he'd been sleeping in ice for seventy years. "I don't think that would be a good idea—"

"Oh enough!" Loki spat, the heat making his temper shorter than normal. He removed the ice on the thermostat only to lower the temperature even more.

"Twenty-nine degrees, Loki?! Are you serious?!"

Thor was watching him in concern and asked, "Are you sure this is normal? Even for being Jotun—"

"Thor, the heat is unbearable!" Loki complained, leaning against the wall and trying to ignore a mild headache and closing his eyes.

"Uh…should he look like that?" Steve muttered.

"…Thor? Is his skin supposed to be turning blue?"

"Blue is the natural color of the Jotun, but whether he should appear as such over father's spell, I do not know."

Loki slid down the wall to sit, ignoring Thor abruptly dropping to his knees beside him. It felt nicer now, enough that he could finally sleep a bit…

-0-

He woke up in a bed in the same medical room he'd been examined in. He jerked with unpleasant shock as he saw Odin hovering over him, but the man's hand gripped his shoulder tighter to keep him still. He was wearing his usual kingly clothes, as if he had been abruptly pulled away from court for an emergency. He held Gungnir in his other hand, but in a relaxed grip so he had no intention of actually using it on anyone. "Loki, calm."

"What are you doing here?" he demanded with a glare, Thor rushing up next to him. Surprisingly he was not anywhere near as hot as he was before he'd fallen asleep, yet he could tell by the sound in the room that the temperature was not as low as he had put it before.

"When you fell asleep, we feared. Your skin had turned dark blue, Loki, and yet you were burning," Thor explained, touching Loki's hair.

Loki glanced at his hands, but they were the same pale peach color of Odin's magic and he glanced up warily. Odin looked a bit grim, but said, "There is no precedent for your condition, Loki. Your heritage is stronger, more primal, when you are with child. There has never been a Jotun not born on Jotunheim and not even your mother had any idea that you would be unable to bear the heat elsewhere."

"That fails to explain why you are _here_."

"My magic—"

"Your curse, you mean."

"—can counteract the new extreme weakness you have to heat."

"Apparently not, since it was failing earlier," he responded snidely, yet he felt unsure. This was new territory and if Odin's spell failed again, then would he have to go to Jotunheim? That was just as dangerous a place for him as Midgard. Thor would be even less welcomed, so he would have to go alone.

"The spell that I cast was renewed and kept strong by your own magic, but it is not enough to combat the increased nature of your heritage while you are with child. I have increased it, have actively fed it with my magic, to balance the Jotun nature. Should I remove my hand…" Odin lifted his hand from Loki's shoulder and blue began to creep over his skin again and he felt his temperature sharply rise. Quickly that grip returned and the blue receded. "I will craft you an amulet that you must wear to bolster the spell. Once you have given birth, you will no longer need to wear it."

If this was all happening because he was with child, if he became pregnant again, he would have to wear the amulet again for the duration unless he wanted to go to Jotunheim. At his silence, Thor asked worriedly, "Would you prefer to go to Jotunheim, brother? We will go with you."

He snorted. "How optimistic you are, Thor. Your friends would not accompany us, so there would be no 'we'. Your soldier friend cannot even bear to hear the name of the place he was found, much less go near such a cold place and the other mortals would freeze to death. That is not even _considering_ that if you went to Jotunheim, they might consider it a slight or offense and start a war with Asgard. Despite being born as a prince there, I doubt I am considered an heir to the throne there by the inhabitants."

"It is either return to Jotunheim or use the amulet I will provide, Loki," Odin said grimly.

Though he didn't want to accept help from the man he still considered, very deep down, his father, he had no choice. It was too unbearable as the situation stood and he wasn't even sure what would happen to the child if he refused. He had not really felt anything when he'd been first told that he'd been with child, but over the past few months of his condition, he had found himself a bit more attached to the little life that was struggling to survive in him. If the heat was too much for him, then how much worse would it be for the little being?

Loki sat up, careful not to dislodge Odin's hand, and stared idly into the air in front of him as he thought. "Perhaps the reason my Jotun nature is coming stronger is because of the child."

"I would think that would be obvious," Tony said, from an area of the room that he hadn't bothered looking at. Loki started and looked around his father's body to see Tony and Bruce standing there near some monitors.

"You, once again, fail to understand my meaning," he said with a frown. "The child is half-Jotun and with no resistances. It still bears the same weakness toward heat. With its current development, the half-Asgardian nature is not enough to balance out. Therefore it pulls on my curse, my resistance, to shield itself instinctually. It robs me of my ability to deal with it myself just to keep itself alive, leaving me vulnerable to the heat instead." His hand touched his stomach without a real conscious thought of doing so.

"That would explain why it's gotten progressively worse," Bruce mused. "The more the baby develops, the more it needs to protect. The problem is that it's taking too much. Without help, it's going to endanger Loki's health."

"Amulet then," Thor said grimly, reaching out and holding Loki's other hand tightly.

Odin met Loki's eyes and Loki grimaced. The man was waiting for his agreement and in his head he mentally snarled, _That's a first_. Years of resentment would not fade so quickly, but at least he acknowledged that Odin was _trying_ to make it up to him. He would not just force his magic on Loki, not this time. "Very well, I will take the amulet."

The king nodded. "I will need an item he can wear. It does not have to be elaborate, just something that I may enchant."

"Time to pimp dress Loki," Tony said with a chuckle, even though neither Loki, Thor, or Odin understood what he meant. "Not sure what I've got that you can use. I don't think anyone here is much in the way of a jewelry person, even Natasha."

"Then Thor must return to Asgard and take something from his rooms or his mother."

"Actually," Bruce interrupted, drawing the gods' attention to him. "I'd been meaning to talk to Thor about this…" He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a small box.

"About what, friend?" Thor asked and approached when the scientist gestured for him.

"I don't know how it works in Asgard, but there's a custom on Midgard at least regarding serious relationships." He opened the small box to show an elegant, but simple, silver ring. "When you propose, ask them to marry you and they agree, you give the person an engagement ring to wear. Then another ring, a wedding ring, is given during the ceremony. It's up to the person if they want to wear both rings after the ceremony or just the wedding ring." Bruce, seeming to radiate embarrassment, showed the box to Odin. "Would that work?"

Thor was smiling so bright that it almost hurt Loki to look at him. "Thank you, Banner. I did not think of such things with everything that has happened. I am very glad I have such good friends to help me."

Loki rolled his eyes with exasperated indulgence and slipped from the bed to stand. Odin handed Thor Gungnir briefly before he reached for the box and nodded as he studied it. "This will be fine. Remove it from the box."

Thor did so and set it back in his father's free hand. Loki could sense the magic gathering, like invisible golden threads, and they began to etch into the metal with letters unfamiliar to the mortals. They were just simple words of the spell and they faded to almost invisibility after a moment. Loki reached for it when Odin nodded, but froze when Tony's voice sharply lanced through the silence, "Stop!"

"What?" he demanded irately, feeling uncomfortable and uncertain with Odin's hand still on his shoulder. It felt good, in a way, because Odin was his father and clearly still cared, yet he couldn't forget what had happened in the past and hadn't yet forgiven him.

"If you're going to use an engagement ring, at least do the rest of it right." There was an almost evil grin on Tony's face, the way that Loki thought he might smile in his younger years when a prank had completed successfully.

"Do what right?" Thor asked in confusion.

"Jarvis, record for posterity."

"Yes, sir."

"Tony…" Bruce said, a slight sound of warning.

Tony stepped up and took the ring from Odin's hand before giving it to Thor. "Now, here's the rules with proposing with an engagement ring. The person doing the proposing, i.e. you, have to bend down on one knee and hold up the ring, asking if he'll marry you. The person being proposed to, i.e. _you_," he said, pointing at an indignant Loki, "stand there and say yes. When Loki says yes, then Thor puts the ring on Loki's left ring finger. This one here." Tony had the gall to reach out and actually wiggle the finger he referred to on Loki's left hand. Loki viciously yanked his hand back. "Whether you want to put the ring on his finger while kneeling or standing is up to personal preference. Then you usually hug each other and kiss."

"Must we go through this?" he complained with a frown. "It is _hardly_ necessary." He stared at Thor, willing him to calm down and decline.

Yet Thor was smiling and nodding. He looked at Odin, who, much like the traitor he was, bemusedly handed over the ensorcelled ring. Thor dropped to his knee in front of Loki and for no reason could he name, Loki felt heat coming to just his cheeks. He struggled to make it disappear, to calm his suddenly beating heart. He didn't even know _why_ he was reacting this way. Maybe it was because both Tony, and Bruce, had put such an emphasis on how important this custom was.

Or maybe it was the fact that it was _Thor_ kneeling before _Loki_. Thor, who had never bended his knee to anyone except the Allfather, his king. He knelt, almost but not quite, in subservience, asking Loki's permission. Perhaps even more than any of that, there had been absolutely no hesitation in his brother in doing so. There hadn't been a single concern in his eyes; instead, they were almost eager and full of delight.

"Loki, would you pledge yourself to me, as I have to you? Will you share vows with me?" Tony leaned over and whispered something quickly in his ear before straightening. Thor nodded and added, "Will you marry me?"

All eyes turned to Loki and he looked from Thor, holding out the ring, to his father who watched him calmly, to the two scientists before going back to his lover. It was a question; it was all up to him. Thor, on his knee, below him, asking his permission. He wasn't sure if he should be annoyed or not that there was not a doubt in his brother's eyes that he would say yes. He wanted to say 'oh very well' with a heavy sigh, but something kept that in. Was it the solemnity of the ceremony? Was he getting caught up in the mood?

"Yes," he said as he drowned just a bit in the blue of Thor's eyes and the love that shown from there. Damn his sentiment.

Thor stood and took his left hand, gently pushing the ring up to the knuckle and sitting it snuggly there. It was just a little loose, but it was in no danger of falling off. Odin removed his hand and Loki felt the spell take hold, making the curse far more solid. Now both he, and his child, would be protected.

He watched as Thor lifted his hand to his lips, kissing right over the ring, before wrapping his other arm around his waist, pulling him close. "Thor," he muttered in warning, but naturally his brother didn't listen and merely leaned in to kiss him deeply, almost but not quite dipping him. Suddenly there was clapping from Tony and Bruce, and stupid smiles on their stupid faces and this was highly embarrassing and yet felt so nice…

Loki would never admit that such a kiss had left his mind a little scrambled. Thor took advantage of it and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Loki," he whispered in his ear. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For saying yes."

"What else was I supposed to say?" he muttered, but hugged Thor back lightly.

"Jarvis," Tony said from behind Thor, "did you get it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Perfect."

He and Tony would have to have a talk, Loki decided, when it was clear that the smile on the genius' lips was half-indulgent. It mirrored Odin's and he decided he _really_ hated them all.

(Teaser: next chapter, Loki gets to fight alongside the Avengers.)


End file.
